


Mixed Emotions

by NoraNat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Always thank Rei sama, British AU???, DICE are here too!, Established Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Implied Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Kaito Shuichi and Kaede are bffs, Kirumi and Miu appear for one scene each rip XD, M/M, Prince Detective Shuichi!, Soulmates AU, but it's not really centered around it PFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraNat/pseuds/NoraNat
Summary: Ouma Kokichi is on a mission to save the youngest member of his organization, he expects a lot of hardships when he decides to fly off to London, one of the things he didn't expect though is for gravity to shift the moment he meets the golden eyes of a stranger.





	1. Day Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my first fic but, it’s the first one I actually upload on ao3 for the world to see. So you can imagine how high my anxiety is right now XD I worked really hard though so! (this took half a year guys) Enjoy? Also this was all written by me myself and I, no beta readers no nothin. So go easy on me- I would like to thank Rei-sama for giving me the idea of the AU and helping me a lot, and a huge thank you to my darling Hassie for being with me all the way and making concept art for the fic ;;

**11:45 pm**

“No the plane didn't fall while I was in it, I wouldn’t be talking to you otherwise right?”

“I-I just wanted to make sure you're ok Joker! Doing this for me… I’m really sorry”

Ouma sighed as he made his way to the baggage reclaim area, he didn’t know anything about where it’s supposed to be really, he never traveled or explored an airport before, but by following everyone around him it was a piece of cake. 

“We have already talked about this Clover, it was my decision not yours. You have nothing to do with it, just rest and I’ll be back before you know it” He saw his bag finally pop up from beneath the curtain and make its way to him on the conveyor belt. 

“Alright… I understand, still… Thank you so much, come back safely okay? And don’t forget to keep calling us or I’ll be really upset!” He smiled as he pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder and picked up his bag. “do you want to talk to anyone else? do you need any help?”

He started following everyone again, where to go from now? Find a taxi and just show him the address of his hotel? “No, I just wanted to assure you guys that I’m fine 'cause you're a bunch of worrywarts” He can’t just ask his organization for help, that’s not very leader like. He already passed through all this on his own and he will stay on his own in this journey. 

“Okay! Talk to you later Boss!”

“Later” and then the phone fell silent, Huh… it kind of feels lonely.

He found himself already out the Neathrow Airport and looked around, man he really is alone isn't he? It's been so long since he's ever been alone thanks to his organization, but now here he is facing his biggest fear to help an ill member. He doesn't have any regrets, their lives and comfort matter more than his after all. He is a good liar, he can convince himself that he is ok.

“Need a ride Sir?” 

Oh god, English. He is fluent in many languages so why did he have to come London of all places?! It’s all that doctor’s fault! Well at least he could understand a bit, he wasn’t THAT bad. He has a 400+ streak on Bilingo so he has the basics covered at the very least “Yes, thank you?” ok that sounded like a question towards the end, not one of Ouma’s best moments but at least he didn’t stare at the guy like a lost puppy.

“May I have your destination?” the awfully smiling driver asked as he took Ouma’s luggage and put it in the trunk. That gave Ouma a chance to check if the rear number plate is yellow or not, he would never get into an unlicensed taxi.

“This place please” he handed the paper with the address to the driver who just looked at it for a moment then gave it back. Must be a popular hotel then. 

Ouma got into the car and immediately froze up from the AC, so he untied the hoodie around his waist and wore it. He sat there and looked out the window ready to drown in his thoughts for the millionth time that day, about how he's a l o n e again... but the coziness of his oversized hoodie made him realize just how tired he was, could he trust a stranger and fall asleep here? Hell no.

“WAAAAAAAAIIITTT”

Ouma raised his head at the unexpected shouting from outside the car, his whole body already felt so sensitive, so having been brought back to reality through intense ear pain is uh… not pleasant. Anyway, what kind of idiot would-

“Um! I see you have space for one more passenger, can you take me with you please?” he heard a soft voice speaking fluent English with a cute British accent outside, oh, it was this kind of idiot. Ugh, Ouma didn’t really want someone else in the car if you asked him.

“Of course Mister Saihara! Qynance mews street right?” 

Mister Saihara? The driver knows this stranger? Is he popular or something?

“Oh! Um, yes thank you so much”

Ouma heard footsteps come closer to the car and the door on the other side of him open. The cute sounding boy got in and looked at him, golden eyes met purple and Ouma tried to hide his shock. Is this how people outside of japan looked like or something? He never saw that eye colour before. Now that he looks at him it wasn’t exactly his eye colour, just a result of the lighting. Did he have a similar eye colour to Shinguji?

“Are you japanese?” huh, so he spoke japanese just as fluently.

Ouma couldn’t help but take a moment to stare at this cute sounding stranger, because not only did he have some seriously beautiful eyes that were shining golden from reflecting the street lights outside the car, he looked extremely handsome too. Damn….

After a moment of silence that felt too long Ouma replied in english “No, are you assuming where I’m from?” 

he saw a bit of nervousness in the other boy’s eyes before it settled back to confidence “Th-that’s not what I meant, just heard you speaking in japanese earlier.” he smiled at him and Ouma swore his heart just stopped for no reason “And by the way if you want to convince someone that you speak english next time, just say ‘nationality’” 

Ouma was surprised, this wasn’t the reaction he expected. Hm, maybe he actually fell asleep and is already dreaming, he didn’t even have energy to come back with some response. “natio whaaa????” the golden eyed stranger chuckled and turned back around as they heard the driver start up the car, Ouma just stared at the glowing guy feeling a bit… weird? He probably just looks good under the streetlights, wait what is he thinking- Wow, 24+ hours of no sleep does a toll on a person, curse you 11 hours 40 mins flight! And the jet lag just isn’t helping!

The short boy felt seriously out of it from that moment, he was drifting in and out of sleep constantly the whole ride and finding himself sleeping on the stranger beside him. He didn't sleep the entire flight because of paranoia, what kind of idiot would sleep with so many strangers around? But now maybe he is an idiot as well, because here he was walking down the line of unconsciousness. More like already did multiple times, since the other beside him kept saying it’s ok to sleep on him. Ouma swore he could see the other blushing whenever the light rays from outside hit their faces before fading away. He probably just blushes easily, or is just so captivated by how beautiful and cute Ouma is? Pff, who is he kidding. He would rate himself a zero compared to the raven head.

After falling asleep and waking up about five times he has reached the hotel, and fortunately the adrenaline of being paranoid in a new country and environment forced him to get out of the car. Actually more like he made it out of the car and suddenly found himself falling, before he knew it he hit a well built chest and two arms gently held him up. “Are you ok?” the soft voice from earlier asked again 

“Nishshishi… neverr beeenn betterr” good god, he sounded drunk. 

He heard him talk to himself about jet lag and coordination problems before speaking to the driver “I’ll help him to his room, you get the luggage out of the boot and tell them to send it up”

“Got it!” The driver went to the back of the car and Ouma felt eyes on him again

“What’s your name?” Mister Saihara suddenly asked as Ouma pulled himself away from him to try and stand up normally.

“Kokichi, Ouma Kokichi” he was too tired to even lie or do his usual jokes, just wanted to get to the damn room already. He knew he wanted his name so they could check which room is his and give the keys so why should he make the matter take more time than it should?

Saihara made it to the reception and asked for Ouma’s room key then they headed to the elevators, when they got inside it was really awkward. Ouma could sense it even when half asleep so he decided to break the silence. “Ne Saihara-chan, why are you helping me?” His voice lacked its usual enthusiasm but it’s not like the other will know. 

“Ah? Oh well Uh…” Saihara looked away face flushed a bit “You could say it's because I had to go through this too, so I know how it feels” that is some weird answer but Ouma was too tired to question it further. 

They reached the fifth floor and the elevator door opened, the moment Ouma stepped outside the world started spinning yet again but then Saihara caught him “Jet lag and sleep deprivation should be taking some serious effects on you”

Ouma looked up at him with masked surprise “huhhhhh? What are you, a detective?” how did he know he didn’t sleep in a while? How did he know he came from very far away? 

“I mean I am a detective” Saihara let go of him as he tried to stand up again “but it's just obvious based on how you've been half awake the whole time and your voice lacks any energy, and what other reason could you be sleep deprived if you didn't take a seriously long flight from Japan?”

“I don't know, maybe I hate myself so much I’m not allowing myself to sleep.” 

Saihara smiled again and Ouma swore he felt his knees go weak “Maybe? I’m not that good of a detective so my deduction could be wrong after all.”

The two went to room 56 and Saihara unlocked the door by swiping some card “Wait, how did you do that?” you can open doors using cards now?

“Oh I was pretty surprised by it too, you just swipe the card like this” Saihara suddenly held his hands to show him how and Ouma almost fell as he felt a hard electric shock run through his body the moment the refined hands held his small ones “W-woah! Are you ok!?”

Ouma scolded himself internally as he balanced using the wall 

What. The. Fuck

What was with that reaction? Is that normal? Did he feel it too? 

“Yea I’m fine I’ll just figure it out on my own, thanks for the help Saihara-chan goodddnigghtt!!!!” Ouma quickly snatched the card from Saihara’s hands, and went inside the room closing the door behind him.

_What was that_

What was wrong with him?

Ouma heard footsteps fade away as he slid down the door, he ran a hand through his hair looking up at nothing, all that is probably a result of sleep deprivation. He wasn’t doing well lately anyway… “Yea that must be it” He said as he stood up and went straight to the soft bed. Damn, this is nice? Ace chose an amazing hotel for him, where did he even get the money- 

He felt himself drift into the land of dreams

….until someone rang the door 

“ughhh nandayo!?” it seems that the person outside had already left so he just had to force himself out of the confines of the soft bed.

Ouma opened his door to find luggage waiting for him outside, but… It didn’t look like his bag. He searched for the tag on it and almost snorted. Looks like the idiot driver gave them Saihara-chan's bag by mistake. “Saihara Shuichi huh” he wondered “Sorry but you'll be getting your bag tomorrow, I’m beat”

He dragged the bag in with a bit more effort than needed, closed the door then went back to bed. Who needs pjs anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------

\------------------

\-----

Saihara stood outside of the hotel building looking at his right hand as if it started talking to him.

“Mr. Saihara are you alright?” the driver startled him by appearing out of nowhere, he lowered his hand and looked back 

“uh, yea… I’m fine. Did you give them his luggage?”

“Yes! It should’ve arrived to his room by now”

Saihara followed the driver back into the taxi “that’s good, let's head on then”

In the ride home all Saihara could think about was the sleepy purple boy, could he really be his… 

Saihara reached out to the phone in his jacket, blue light illuminated his face as he opened a familiar group chat with his two best friends

**(1 50 am)**

**Shylock Homos:** Can we meet up tomorrow? Usual place?

 **Piano Baka:** Sure! What's up? 👀

 **AstroNOT:** IM DOWN

 **Shylock Homos:** at 9 am

 **AstroNOT:** Bro ily but making me wake up so early?! ;(

 **Piano Baka:** i i have to leave home without playing my piano f f irst thats cruel, tomorrow I was going to start off the day by playing haydn sonata in f major

 **Shylock Homos:** what happened to “SURE” and “IM DOWN” 

**Shylock Homos:** anyway it's important

 **Piano Baka:** I can see that, texting us at 2 am for it too 

**Piano Baka:** my piano can live without me playing it in the morning for a day

 **AstroNOT:** AH YOURE MAKING ME FEEL BAD, ok im coming

 **Shylock Homos:** thanks guys… I'll see you tomorrow, now go to sleep so you don't keep me waiting 

**Piano Baka:** am i speaking to Toujou san im scared, i dont wanna sleep mom

 **Shylock Homos:** _you're going to regret this when you wake up at 8 30 am tomorrow :)_

 **AstroNOT:** WE MADE HIM MAD OH SHIT ABORT ABORT 

**Piano Baka:** SCATTER!!!

Saihara smiled, nervous but honestly happy. He will talk to his friends about this tomorrow then see where to go from there.


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was laying on the grass in the backyard when a familiar girl bounced her way towards him, she leaned and blocked the sunlight from reaching his face.
> 
> “Do you believe in soulmates?”
> 
> That was the least thing he expected her to say after disturbing his vitamin D intake, he was made fun of multiple times for laying under the sun but he still did it anyway, so they let him be. Looks like today a certain one had other plans though.
> 
> “What’s with that question out of nowhere.” he mumbled as he sat up, feeling the grass blades under his hands. The girl pouted, clearly just wanting an answer from him.
> 
> “Fine, I don’t.”

_***DING DONG*** _

“ughuhnmmnnhhhhh” Ouma woke up ready to end whoever is at the door right there, but when he looked through the peephole he found those golden eyes again. The first thing that popped into his memory is that painful shock from last night. He was already sleep deprived and his whole body hurt, so the fact he didn’t pass out from it was a miracle. Felt like he was straight up electrocuted… 

The purple haired boy tried his best to fix his clothes and look at least presentable before opening the door, he took a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

**2:16 pm**

2 pm? He slept for that long? 

“Good afternoon Ouma-kun, sorry for waking you up-” Saihara stopped talking as he took a good look at the shorter boy in front of him “Ouma-kun… You look worse than yesterday.”

“Thanks” Ouma laughed knowing full well that he must look like some disaster with a storm on his head and bags under his eyes “Come in let's have some tea Saihara-chan!”

The raven's head tilted and he moved himself into the hotel room “but there's no kitchen here?” 

“Oh busted! Yup there's no kitchen, I was just trying to lure you in so I can hold you hostage!” 

Saihara looked at him with confusion clearly written on his face “You seem completely different than yesterday.”

“Nishishi… you see, that was my nice twin! We switch places often!” Ouma felt his energy refill, it's good to be back. Tired Ouma was too weird and boring. He closed the door and turned around with a jump to find Saihara sitting on the bed. “So!” he said completely ignoring how much unbelievable lies he has been spouting “What are you here for Master Saihara?”

“M-master? I’m not…” Ouma swore he saw a bit of sadness in Saihara's eyes, did he hate being called that? “Uh… I came to take my bag, the driver accidentally switched our luggage yesterday. Yours shall arrive shortly, I gave it to the hotel porter so they can send it up.”

Saihara stayed silent for a couple of seconds as he looked at the floor “Ouma-kun I have a question” Ouma felt his heart rate pick up a bit when Saihara raised his head to lock eyes with him, what's up with him lately? He can’t handle eye contact now?

“Do you actually know me?” oh, so that’s what it was, he doesn't like being known. Well lucky for him Ouma had completely no idea. 

“Nope!” Ouma jumped as he clapped his hands, still maintaining eye contact but not staring into the guy’s soul “but you seem important and I’m in need of money so what do you think? Want to be held hostage?” 

Saihara's eyes glistened and his face showed a bit of relief “Giving my parents a scandal sounds fun,” he laughed and Oumas heart soared (Why? Why is he being like this?) “but giving my friends a heart attack doesn’t so I’ll have to decline.”

Ouma’s eyebrows slightly shot up at that response, how is this dude so unpredictable? The normal response to want to be held hostage would be ‘no thank you’, unless the person is so dead inside to the point of saying ‘oh yes please take me I’m sick of this shit’, if they actually considered it that is. And normally they wouldn’t consider it, unlike the boy in front of him “Ohhhhh??? Saihara-chan has mommy and daddy issues?”

Saihara rolled his eyes “why does everyone say that” he didn't seem annoyed at all, in fact it looked like he found it humorous. “I’ll tell you about it if… you take my offer to a restaurant.”

“Huh?” that actually caught him off guard, since when was he getting taken out?

“Well, when I first travelled alone I accidentally starved myself for two days without a guide and I thought you must’ve not eaten since yesterday's flight, so I want to help?” Saihara looked a bit nervous, while Ouma almost choked on air.

Someone he just met yesterday being nice to him?? Why is he so nice to him?? Is this dude out of his mind? He’s talking to Ouma Kokichi, the guy who no one trusted ever since he could talk! “Are you trying to get into my pants?! Or are you planning to do something to me? You’re planning on tying me up and roughing up my body mister detective??? You know of my illegal past???” 

Saihara’s face turned bright red “N-NO THAT’S WRONG!!!” He realized how loud he was and recollected himself, he took a deep breath and averted his eyes, face still a bit red “I just… I may just want to be friends.” Saihara might as well have a halo floating above his head right now, that was so pure Ouma's heart almost moved from its place and killed him in the process. 

“Oh? With li’l' ol’ me? And how do I know you're not lying, just trying to trick me with being a lovable fraud hmmm?” he tried to look as intimidating as possible, Ouma did have a feeling Saihara wasn't lying but he can’t just rely on that. There are good liars in this world and all this friendliness could be just another cruel lie.

Saihara looked at him head on “No.”

Ouma honestly smiled when he found no lies or means of malice “Good! I’m giving you a chance then! Now scram I want to get ready for my date.”

“D-d-date???” 

“We are eating alone in a restaurant, isn't that a date?” 

Saihara looked off to the side as if thinking for a second then looked back and smiled so brightly Ouma felt himself get almost blinded “I guess it is then, I’ll be waiting for you outside.” and just like that he took his bag from beside the door and got out of the room. Ouma was left staring at the door.

“Huh?” his hands lifted up to his cheeks, why was he feeling so hot? 

Something was definitely wrong with him, he couldn’t be developing a crush on some dude he met just yesterday, n o w a y. Ouma didn’t work that way, he’s just cute and nice… Ouma will leave in a week anyway, this friendship Saihara is asking for isn’t possible unless he is ok with being online friends (why does he want to be friends anyway?)

His stomach churned breaking him from his thoughts process, making him realise how hungry he actually is for the first time that morni- afternoon. He sighed and went to the bathroom to wash his face, he will think about everything later.

 

___________________

 

As soon as Ouma got outside the hotel Saihara noticed him “Ouma-kun!” he said with smile, if he smiled at him more like that things will get… really dangerous. 

“I thought you would be sitting somewhere but you’re standing there?” Ouma questioned, has he been standing the entire time? 

Saihara gave him a smile as if asking “You’re worried for me?” and said “Sitting reduces your lifespan, that’s what Kaito-kun told me.”

_Who-_

“Oh right you probably don’t know him, but he is a well known astronaut here, and my best friend.”

Ouma felt a bit… off. His brain going to thoughts such as ‘of course he has a best friend. He probably is already dating someone too, who wouldn't fall for someone so handsome and sweet’

He scolded himself and screamed internally. He’s actually going insane. 

“Oh wow, are you and your friends a bunch of celebrities? I’m 21 and achieved nothing in this miserable life.” He joked, raising his hands in a shrug.

Saihara suddenly moved and before Ouma could register what he was trying to do, he found relatively lean hands being held by refined way bigger ones, **there was no painful electric shock this time.**

“It’s alright, I know you will sooner or later.” their eyes connected again and Ouma flushed under his gaze, but looking closer he realised he’s not exactly looking right at him. 

“E-ehhh it was just a lie-” He tried to speak but found himself failing miserably, (Was this guy flirting with him or something?!) so he hit the abort button “anyway let's get to the restaurant! I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!”

Saihara actually let go of his hand and held onto his arm instead to guide him “Shouldn't it be as hungry as a horse? Eating a horse sounds a bit much.” 

“Not when I become the supreme ruler of this world, I’m changing it!” Saihara laughed beside him.

“Actually now that I think about it, your last name means King Horse? It suits you”

Ouma tried not to blush again “How so? Am I the king of your world Saihara-chan?” 

“Maybe” _he’s responding to his flirts???_ “but your laugh sounds like a horse?” Ouma gave him a shocked expression.

“Y-you’re saying im a horse!? That’s bullying! I'm telling the teacher!” Saihara chuckled as Ouma half heartedly hit his arm with his other hand.

“Ah, we're here” The taller boy let go of his arm and Ouma felt a bit sad at the loss of his warmth, he never realised just how touch starved he actually is from being away from his family. 

“Literally around the corner?” is it just him or did the walk feel short, was it because he was freaking out from a certain hand that was holding onto him? 

Saihara turned to look at him with a smile “Yes it’s actually here because the hotel is on the other side, but there's also a lot of restaurants in London in the first place.” he turned back around and subtly pointed at a waiter “See that lady? That's my friend, her name is Toujou Kirumi.” He actually held onto his arm again and pulled him along (is he doing this on purpose?!) “Come on let’s get in, they have amazing food here.”

When they went in Toujou immediately noticed her friend and came over rather gracefully “Good afternoon, Mister Saihara. I have already reserved a table for you.” She spoke in english and had a similar accent to Saihara’s.

“Ah, thank you Toujou.” 

She looked at him and Saihara then got a bit closer so she can lower her voice.  
“Pardon my intrusion but…. is that your significant other?”

Ouma’s eyes darted between the both of them, there’s too many words he didn’t understand… It was like reading a book with smudged words, you can read parts of the sentence and you’re left confused for the meaning. He could use context to understand what “reserved” means but he can’t find a way to understand “intrusion” and “significant other”.

He saw Saihara visibly go stiff for a second “I-I'll talk to you about it later.” was he blushing? Ouma felt a weird pang in his heart, he was about to punch himself from all these weird reactions. It's like the world itself was playing some sick joke on him. Then again… the world was doing worse by what it was doing to his sister. 

Saihara turned back to him and finally spoke in Japanese again “Let's go to our table Ouma-kun ahhahaha…”

_‘He ran away!’_

“What was that?” Ouma questioned the fidgeting boy beside him.

“Oh? It’s nothing, nothing-” Ouma didn't even need to be a liar to know ‘nothing’ was a complete lie. He sat in his place and shivered a bit, feeling attacked by the air conditioner right above them. Suddenly he felt a jacket wrapping its way on his shoulders and covering his back, when he raised his head he saw those golden gentle eyes again “I don’t mind” he simply said and went to his place. Ouma suddenly felt too hot. 

He decided to distract himself. He leaned in and put his chin on his hands “so? Is that friend a crush?” 

“Wh-what- No it's nothing like that! She's like a bigger sister to me.” 

“Huuuuhh? Woah didn’t expect that from you! It's always the quiet ones huh?”

Saihara gave him an amused look “.... I don’t even want to know what you're thinking, but whatever it is you’re wrong” he smiled nervously “and I almost forgot to tell you, I already ordered the meal of the day for us. I hope you don't mind, but if you want anything else just ask.” 

_Already ordered? But how, did he plan this from the very beginning? That’s kind of concerning._

Ouma looked at the menu and his eyes immediately set on the corner, he looked up to Saihara “Yes even the chocolate lava cake.”

“You know Saihara-chan, you’re so sweet I might fall for you!” Ouma said without thinking, but didn't really think the other would take it seriously. 

To his surprise though Saihara did, as his eyes darted around everywhere but on Ouma. His face showed a bit of frustration about something though, does he want to say something but is stopping himself? 

After a minute the raven head spoke up “Ouma-kun, how long are you staying here?” 

So that's what it was? Ouma couldn't understand why Saihara wanted to be close to him but honestly he was starting to get attached to him too. Which is a huge red flag Ouma has been ignoring, already felt like he was stepping on a land mine without a care in the world with how suspicious this guy seemed. He comes out of nowhere and helps him, highkey electrocutes him, then takes him out the next day. 

_‘I wonder if my mental state is deteriorating thanks to all the stress, to the point I’d feel attached to some guy I just met… but he’s not trustworthy at all.’_

Should he tell him the truth?

“A month, but… that’s a lie! I’ll be here for a week only and then you’ll never see me again!”

Saihara frowned a bit. He seemed to be taking some courage before he spoke a bit too loud “Can I have your number!” it didn’t even sound like a question, he saw Saihara jump a bit in his seat when he realised how loud he had been, then he looked across the room to see Toujou giggling behind her hand.

_‘So he really does want to be friends? weird…’_

Saihara’s head dropped and Ouma decided to break his silence “Sure! Gimme your phone” Saihara raised his head with a hopeful look then unlocked and gave his phone to Ouma without a second thought, Ouma eyes him for a second before taking the phone “I have no idea who made you so trusting but giving me your phone like that is dangerous, I could just steal it you know? or install some virus.” 

“I know you wouldn't do that.” 

Ouma raised his eyebrows at that and stopped typing his number into Saihara’s phone to look at him “And what makes you say that? I’m the supreme leader of an evil organisation of more than ten thousand members! You can't even fathom of what I’m capable of doing!” 

Saihara instead of being shocked smiled fondly “Kaito-kun told me to believe in whoever I want to believe in, and I decided to believe in you”

“Oh, Astro Boy?” he went back to writing his number and calling his phone.

Saihara chuckled and Ouma cursed himself for his reaction every time the raven does that “I feel like you two will have an interesting relationship, but yes him… I’d like you to meet my friends one day.”

“Woah aren't we going a bit too fast?” he says as he saved Saihara’s number with the name “Dashing prince <3” can you blame him? “Next you will want me to meet your parents then we will get married by the end of this week!” that made Saihara go speechless on top of being red. 

Saihara opened his mouth to deny it but then a plate appeared on their table “I see you two are having a good time, I’m sorry for the wait.” Toujou spoke Japanese? Well, she is friends with Saihara who spoke Japanese too so it may make some sense. 

When the smell of the food reached Ouma he remembered how hungry he was “Woah! this better taste as good as it looks!” he couldn’t hide his excitement and failed to notice Saihara staring at how his eyes are literally sparkling. 

“I promise you it indeed is” Toujou smiled at his excitement “Hope you enjoy the meal.” and just like that she was gone. 

Ouma was about to dig into his food but then noticed the other boy had not moved for a bit too long “Are you glitching or something? Start eating so I don’t feel awkward!” 

“Ah-”

“Oh looks like the detective is back!”

“You’d feel awkward if I don’t eat?”

“That was a lie, obviously” Ouma started eating to emphasize his point, Saihara decided to start eating as well. 

___________________

 

They took their time with the food, as they talked and talked. Learning more about each other, or more accurately Ouma learning more about Saihara while dodging his questions. 

“I've been wondering, why come here for a week? If you’re visiting someone it would've been for longer… did you come here for a tour?” Saihara asked while drinking his coffee and Ouma was eating his chocolate lava cake. He looked lost in thought as if that question was just giving a voice to whatever was on his mind. 

Ouma snickered, no way he can tell him the real reason now could he? They may have been talking for at least an hour, and Ouma may or may not have been flirting with him and feeling some kind of connection, but that doesn’t mean Saihara unlocked his backstory, he needs at least ten thousand love points to do that.

“You see! I’m merely an assassin, I have been assigned to kill someone here to get the money I need to buy a castle made of jello!” he lied, and Saihara just gave him an amused look.

“That’s one way to decline answering a question.”

“Nishishi, who knows? Maybe that wasn’t a lie”

Saihara stopped drinking and looked at Ouma seeming to give it some thought after he said that, considering the possibilities of the boy in front of him being an assassin. After all they have met for only one day so who can say he’s actually lying? Even though... everything he has been saying since morning sounded suspicious or downright ridiculous, and he kept saying it was a lie anyway.

The taller boy then just so casually said “Hmmm no, assassins would at least have a better build.” he smiled onto his straw and Ouma looked dumbfounded. 

“H-Hey! I’m stronger than I look!” 

Saihara genuinely laughed and Ouma, after staring at him, found himself laughing as well.

___________________

 

After eating Saihara asked Ouma if he had any plans for the day, and offered him to a tour around the city. Which Ouma immediately accepted without taking a moment to think about it. 

When Ouma asked him how he's even free for the day, as a detective. He told him that he’s more of a freelance detective, so not exactly employed by anyone. Some of the cases he gets has a time limit sometimes, and apparently they won’t give him easy cases anymore since the time he accidentally solved a really important one and started being called a detective prince. But that didn't stop him from helping others off the radar, he still helps find lost pets or…. helps his friend find his lost sisters.

“How can you lose 12 sisters?!”

“It’s a very complicated long story.”

He learned that Saihara's mother is a popular screen writer and his father is a popular actor, because of that they kept on traveling and threw him under the care of his uncle (He couldn't help but notice the forced smile as he spoke) and due to his uncle being a detective with tons of work Saihara wanted to repay the favour of taking care of him by helping him out with his cases, and ended up being known as the prince detective. Saihara despised his popularity, but wouldn't specify why. He said he didn’t exactly want to be a detective, he was just trying to help out his uncle until he was allowed to move out so that he doesn’t have to deal with him anymore. 

_'He says he has nothing against his parents and that there’s no drama or anything between them, but it’s pretty obvious that he’s not a huge fan of them and the way they treat him…’_

He also learned about his best friends, a pianist and an astronaut. And how they have helped Saihara grow as a person and become more confident in himself and his talent as a detective. For some reason Ouma wished he was one that would help Saihara grow as well, but he didn't understand why he would even feel that way. 

There’s a lot of things he hasn't been understanding of himself lately, it felt like he was 18 again and lying his ass off so much that he doesn't know who he is anymore. 

He learned a lot about the detective, like his favorite colour being black, 

“What an emo choice! Black isn't even a colour, it’s the absence of all colours!”

“I guess so, but when you think of it in the way chemists do, it is a colour. Since you mix the primary colour pigments together to get black. What’s yours anyway?”

“Mine is white!”

“Oh my god.”

or that he likes winter. 

“Woah! Why the cold!? Can you be anymore depressing Saihara-chan?”

“I just like the colourful lights people put up during Christmas.”

“Fair! Mine is Autumn!”

“That’s...”

In the restaurant Ouma kept spouting ridiculous lies, but somehow (from curiosity?) while walking outside he started to mix in truths in his lies to see if the detective can catch them. That must have hit something in the other boy, because Ouma felt like he was being interrogated by the him all of a sudden. 

“Ah so you don’t know your parents?”  
“Are you here because of a job?”  
“Was that really a lie?”

When Saihara had noticed he might've been asking too much he apologized.

“Ah- I’m sorry Ouma-kun, you are interesting so I wanted to know you better.”

Ouma swore his heart just skipped a beat, from fear of not being able to control his face he looked away “It’s- it’s alright” **did he just stutter!?** “I’m a once in a lifetime opportunity! Countless have died trying to understand me!” he then looked back at Saihara (who didn’t miss the light pink dusting his cheeks) “Are you sure you want to take on the mystery that is Ouma Kokichi? I will be the only one you’ll be thinking about for a long time y’know!”

Saihara then sighed in relief, having been afraid he made the boy uncomfortable with going all detective prince mode on him “That doesn’t sound so bad.” He admitted.

Ouma didn’t understand why the lights around him suddenly felt so warm, but he wasn’t complaining when it was already so cold outside.

___________________

 

As Ouma entered his hotel room he felt the world turn to grey around him, they say time passes quickly when you're having fun. Don’t they… 

For some reason, whenever he’s alone, _this_ happens. He hated it, he hated being alone.

But what’s worse is that Ouma felt like someone just hacked into his system and installed unnecessary feelings, or someone threw him into a Shoujo manga. It was weird and he didn't trust it. So he shook his head and directed his mind back to the reason he was here. 

He took the laptop out of his bag and connected it to the hotel internet, it was currently 9 pm for him so it should be 5 am in Japan. Deuce and Queen should be awake and pick up the call.

“YO LEADER” the world around him regained colour again as he heard Diamond’s voice.

“Look who decided to show up.” He recognized Ace’s voice.

“You worried us sick! You were supposed to call HOURS ago!” That’s definitely Heart speaking.

“Where were you!” and that’s Jack.

He felt bad for not talking to them the whole day, but they’re overreacting like usual. It hasn’t been that long. Not to mention, he can’t just casually tell them about Saihara and how he spent the whole day with him… Not yet. 

“Oh god my head, I think I’m gonna end this call now.”

“NO WAIT”

“SORRY SORRY COME BACK”

“BOOOOOOSSSS”

“Jesus, calm down. I’m alive and here now.” Ouma looked at the screen, barely even seeing the faces of his family, was their camera that bad or was it the hotel’s internet? “How come you're all awake so early?” 

“A bunch of cats followed Spade after he fed them yesterday… And now they’re are all around the abandoned building demanding food.” Jack said, sounding extremely tired and done. 

“I’m really sorry I didn’t imagine this would happen!”

“It’s alright Spade, you’re just a gentle soul. You probably meant to feed a few of them.” Queen assured. 

“We are planning to take all of them to a shelter today!” Heart jumped, clearly excited. 

Ouma had to stop himself from laughing at the situation, he wished he could be there too and help take all the cats to a shelter. The face of the owners when they find a bunch of cats waiting outside would be priceless. But… Something has been bothering him “What about Clover? Is she alright?” he hadn’t heard her voice at all.

Everyone on the screen seemed to go silent “Ah, yes she’s just… asleep. She’s fine don’t worry Joker.” Deuce said, and Ouma felt his heart sink a bit, somehow asleep when everyone else couldn't? That must mean something bad, he needed to hurry. 

“Alright, King gimme a status report.”

“Heart, Diamond, Ace, and Deuce have taken turns patrolling around the area yesterday. As you have already been informed, Spade fed cats and they’re all around DICE headquarters, Queen and Jack stayed by Clover’s side. And multiple people kept complaining about missing your singing. ” 

Ouma blushed a bit at that “What?” he laughed “my singing?”

“Yea well… it’s more like we miss you in general.” Ace said “and King here is acting as if he wasn’t part of it either.”

“Shut your trap before I tear out your nerves.”

“Woahhhh take a chill pill brother!”

“Well, let’s get to work so I can finish this mission ASAP!” He missed them too, but he can’t really say it, especially if it’s not in person. “Tomorrow is the day and I want to take a shower then go to sleep early.”

“Will you sing for us before the call ends?”

Ouma chuckled “I’ll think about it, but no promises!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how slow this thing is, things start to pick up next chapter or at least I think so- idk what I'm doing man don't ask me XD [Also check out this amazing fanart of Day Zero made by my waifu! ;;](https://xs-xs.tumblr.com/post/184639922577/i-drew-fanart-of-mixed-emotions-last-year-sooooo)


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She sat down beside him and hummed “Expected from you, but I’m pretty suuure they’re real.”
> 
> “They’re not real, you’re just a huge romantic and like to believe in stuff like this.” He argued back “Now if you’ll excuse me, you wasted too much of my time.” He tried to get up and go back into the old building but was stopped.
> 
> “But what if one day you meet your soulmate?” She asked 
> 
> “How will I when they don’t-”
> 
> She cut him off “Hypothetically speaking.”

**7: 10 am**

That morning he woke up early, there was no time to waste.

He hopped out of bed (more like dragged himself out of it by force and ended laying on the floor), and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at his reflection on the mirror in front of him and realized something as his hand absentmindedly rested over his stomach.

“Onaka hetta...”

Has he even eaten anything last night? How come he just keeps forgetting to eat lately, there’s so much going on in his mind that eating or sleeping is the last thing he thinks about. 

He made his way to the hotel brochure that he left on the nightstand and decided to finally properly read it.

“Bingo!” there was a breakfast buffet just like he expected, on the last floor. Saihara probably couldn’t take him to it yesterday since it closes at 10 am. Well, he will have to pay it a quick visit today. The doctor will have to wait a bit, he can’t infiltrate houses while starving after all.

He slingshotted his already packed bag over his shoulder, reviewed the plan he made with DICE and left the hotel room with a confident smile. He is going to save Clover, this has to work. No it will work, _no matter what._

___________________

 

Ouma noticed the man in the bed stir so he went to his position in front of the bed looking as intimidating as possible, he needed to convince him to check on Clover or else… He didn't want to imagine, it won't happen anyway. He will make sure it doesn't. 

_Whatever **“it”** is_

The doctor opened his eyes and then sat up “....Oh” he stared at Ouma and rubbed his eyes to make sure he's not hallucinating that some kid is in his house right in front of him. When the stranger wouldn't disappear he spoke “it's not every day I wake up to a stranger in my room” he chuckled at the ridiculousness of all this “Would you tell me who you are, little one?”

_**‘LITTLE ONE?!’** _

“Damare! I'll have you know I’m actually 21 years old!” Ouma said without thinking, he doesn’t like this guy already “and my name doesn’t matter.” 

“Ohhh anata wa 21 o mattaku miteinai” the doctor replied. 

_Wait what_

“You know Japanese” it wasn't a question, more like a statement.

The doctor seemed amused by the shocked face Ouma had “it’s tough being an international doctor” the redhead brushed some bangs from his face and reached out to the glasses case on the cabinet beside the bed “let me guess, you want me to check on someone dear to you? And denying is not an option?” 

Ouma took a step back, feeling those sharp bright red eyes burn into his soul, he didn’t look that scary in the pictures of him online. Was he trying to intimidate him? “This has happened to you before?”

“Well, no one has appeared in my house magically. But I've went through some things, like someone following me to the bathroom so I check their son’s illness because they couldn’t afford an appointment. Let’s say having that conversation with a stranger while doing your business was an interesting experience.”

Ouma wanted to say yikes, but he was in the bedroom of this poor man uninvited. This situation probably deserves a bigger yikes. “Well anyway, you’re right. My friend is sick and every doctor keeps saying nothing is wrong with them.”

“And you heard about this doctor who might know what is wrong so you came here.”

Ouma nodded “Yep!” 

The doctor’s eyes flashed of what seemed like sympathy, towards him? Towards Clover? 

He sighed before speaking firmly “if that’s the case then your friend is probably dying, I’m sorry.” Ouma sensed a lie in the I’m sorry part of that statement, he has probably said it many times when informing patients and their loved ones of unfortunate news. 

Ouma of course expected this answer, he saw those pitiful looks from all those damned doctors. But that didn't stop the world from going dark around him, and didn't stop his throat from closing making it harder to speak “h-huh?” 

“The doctors you mentioned knew what was wrong with your friend, they said they’re fine because they didn't want to deal with it. They believe they’re a lost cause.” Ouma felt the knot in his throat tighten “and I think they knew you wouldn't have enough money for experimental treatment. Things like this always happen.”

“....... “

“That's the only explanation I could think of, you need to bring me your friend if you want it proven wrong”

“You… you’re going to help?” Ouma held all the emotions he was feeling inside him, he can deal with them later. Right now he needed to focus on getting this scary man to help him.

“Only if you pay, you only got to meet me for free using your sneaky cat skills. Or whatever dark magic you used to get inside the house, but time is made of gold. I could be helping others, you know?” The doctor went to wash his face and called over “pretty nice plan you got though, infiltrating my house the only day I’m free!”

Ouma at that point was frozen in place, brain going wild with thinking of plans to get the money, or get Clover to the doctor, or somehow get the doctor to Clover. Tricking him or manipulating him wasn’t an option, seeing how the doctor was very smart. Which was something Ouma expected, a really popular doctor who patients from around the world believe in and pay so much money just for an appointment. Of course, he was smart.

The doctor came back to where Ouma was standing “Why are you standing there like that? Have a seat.”

Ouma looked at the 7 ft long man “Ew on your bed? Hell no. Besides, sitting reduces your lifespan.” A certain hazel eyed boy flashed through his mind.

“Fair enough.” the doctor chuckled and sat on the edge of his bed, for a 37-year-old man he looked way younger “I’m Reuben Christopher Brooks, but you probably already know that. Nice to meet you kid.”

“That’s a mouthful” There’s no way Ouma was going to embarrass himself trying to say that name with like FOUR Rs ”Nice to meet you too Totemo Aka- _chan_!” he said emphasizing the ‘chan’, as an insult for Reuben calling him a kid. Even when he was currently destructing from the inside, he was still acting like that. 

“Huh, that’s something no one has ever called me before. I like it.” Ouma bit his lip at how the other was unfazed by his insult.

“Anyway I have to get going now, if I can get you the patient I was referring to and the money, you will receive a message from an unknown number. I already know your schedule and the hours you’re free, and even your deepest darkest secrets! So don’t think you can run away now.” he turned on his demonic face at that last sentence.

“You claim to know so much about me yet didn't know I spoke Japanese?”

The demonic face shattered. 

_This guy is way too smart!_

___________________

 

Ouma sat on a bench in the cold, after sneaking his way out of the building’s seventh floor he found himself physically and emotionally exhausted, and honestly? Mentally too. Sadly, stopping at an empty park he found while making his way back to the hotel didn’t stop his brain from running all over the place. 

How in the world was he going to get money, how was he even going to get Clover here. She is already on a wheelchair, they can’t possibly make her travel on her own. And… even if they did succeed, will the doctor really-

“Ughhhhhhh” he raked a hand through his hair, stopping his train of thoughts before he starts freaking out and having some kind of crisis. He looked up at the grey sky and saw vapor dissipating into thin air every time he breathed, then his eyes locked on a snowflake making its way down from the sky, its path tilted due to a bit of wind. 

“What the fuck! I thought snow in London was rare!”

The world was against him, DEFINITELY against him.

And who would have imagined he would spend his first snow away from DICE this year? not him! She was fine last year, what happened? They already barely had money to live on their own, that’s why they somehow live in a hidden abandoned building! Should he break the organization’s code and- no, no.

He was going nowhere like this, his brain just won’t shut up. Reminding him of how vulnerable of a human being he actually is, he wasn’t all high and mighty like he pretended to be. He was nothing, just some kid in a young adult’s body. 

He got up and decided to just run, maybe if he’s focused on warming himself he will forget everything.

And after running for what seemed like an eternity, he did forget.

Because he realised too late that he cannot just run here, he isn’t in Japan anymore where he knew where he was easily. Now he was lost, no idea which direction the hotel even is, in the midst of snow. Why did that stupid doctor have to live somewhere so far away and isolated? (Like he’s one to talk, he lives in an isolated building too.) What surprised him the most is there was no one outside that he can talk to, but it wasn’t like his English was the best in the first place.

_Thank god the doctor actually spoke Japanese, guess that’s one thing he got lucky with._

He sat down leaning against a tree and turned on his phone.

He already memorized the map, the problem was pinpointing where exactly he was. Unfortunately for him, the phone can’t help him in this situation without any internet connection.

“Well shit.”

He only knew one person here that could help. That guy who wants to be friends out of nowhere, and spent the day with him yesterday. He typed a message and used some of his phone balance to send it. 

_‘I don’t trust you yet, but it’s not like I have another choice. And who knows? maybe I’ll be surprised.’_

Right after that he felt dizzy, his eyelids getting heavy… He was never good with the cold. Should he go around and look for the park he was in earlier while waiting for a reply?

\----------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------

\------------------

\-----

Saihara ran through the streets that were slowly getting covered with snow, getting an old school type message from Ouma saying “Can you track down my location, mister detective?” while he was watching the first snow from the warm confines of his home was not something he expected to happen today.

Then again, there’s a lot of unexpected things happening to him lately. He never imagined he would talk to Akamatsu and Momota about how the myth they’ve been raving about, having the possibility of being real.

He stared at the message for a bit, trying to understand the purpose behind it. Find him? Why would he want Saihara to find him? Was he in danger? Does he want Saihara to go out in the snow?

Snow…

Was he lost… in the snow?

 **You:** What do you mean, are you lost? What can you see around you?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** I’m not lost, I’m testing you! I can see uhh, nothing. Just white and a bunch of trees?

 **You:** You’re definitely lost. Anything else?

 **Ouma Kokichi:** does the fact that there is like, no one around count?

 **You:** You’re at the outskirts?! why?

He got no reply. 

And that's how Saihara had to leave his house and get into his car heading south. This was London, the biggest city in Europe. So there weren’t that many remote areas. It was currently really dark considering the time of the day, heavy grey clouds blanketed the sky and blocked the sun. The light streets were on and the air was clear save for the snowflakes falling down. 

Saihara internally started to panic, he still couldn’t find him and can’t think of any other location. There’s only so much he can do with the information he was given. He was very far from home and all he could see are some trees and streetlights, this is probably the previous location of a park. As he kept looking around he noticed that one of the trees had quite a bit of snow gathered on its side.

That’s weird, the snow level shouldn’t be that high. Did someone build a snowman right beside that tree?

He went around the tree to check it out, only to horrifyingly realize there's an actual person there, and it was the person he was looking for all this time. The boy was just sitting there, snow on his head and shoulders, the yellow light from the streetlight laid on one side of his face making his practically frozen skin and the snow on him glisten. He was thankfully still breathing, Saihara could tell from the puff of vapor that escaped Ouma’s blue lips every time his chest lowered.

“Ouma-kun!” he gasped as he removed the bit of snow that had gathered on the smaller boy “Oh god you’re freezing” his hand felt like it was touching ice instead of Ouma’s face. He hurriedly opened his jacket then picked up the small boy bringing him as close as possible and trying to cover him with the huge jacket. Ouma seemed to have sensed it, burying his face into Saihara’s chest. 

“W-warm…” 

Saihara felt his heart beat a million times per second, he ran back to his car before the boy in his arms died from hypothermia.

___________________

 

_It was raining, DICE was beside him. Except one person was missing.  
The one they were lowering to the grave._

_Everything was an echo, echo, echo.  
He kept hearing his family’s cries as they lowered Himari. Her casket covered in clovers._

_The world was spinning as fell to the ground, legs unable to keep him standing anymore. “Damn it!” his fist hit the ground “DAMN IT!” it hit the ground again “DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!!”_

_“Kokichi you’re hurting yourself! Stop!” arms tried to stop him from punching his blood covered hand onto the ground over and over._

_He gave in and let the void consume him as he screamed from despair._

\-----

\------------------

\-------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ouma’s eyes fluttered open slowly, the first thing he noticed was how wet his face is. Was it sweat or tears? Both? He felt something cold on his forehead as well, and he was breathing a bit too heavily. He tried getting up but couldn’t. What was happening? Where is he?

“Hnnnnnnnnnnghhh” He groaned as he tried to move, or miraculously get rid of the headache and fatigue possessing his entire form. 

“Ouma-kun? You shouldn’t try to get up right now, just get the rest you need.” the voice started as some far away echo, as if he was underwater, but then got clearer near the end. His eyes finally focused and he could see Saihara Shuichi standing beside where he was laying. He was holding some sort of tray.

“Saihara-chan….?” oh that’s right, he was freezing and lost somewhere “you found… me...” he smiled weakly.

Something flashed in Saihara’s eyes but Ouma was too tired to decipher what it is “Uh... yes. You were passed out not too far from my house, but that’s not important right now. You’re sick...” somewhere in that sentence Saihara stopped looking at him “How do you feel?”

Ouma kept on staring at Saihara with hazy glossy eyes, he didn’t reply because he was trying to review what the other said but his head seemed to be out of maintenance. It felt like every time Saihara spoke his brain had to go through a loading screen.

When Saihara noticed his silence he looked back at him to see what’s wrong, only to be met with a flushed and tired version of the usually hyper boy. It reminded him of his first impression of Ouma when he was half asleep and couldn’t get into his hotel room without help. 

After a moment of staring Ouma stopped lagging and just spoke whatever he felt “n...nemu...taaaaiii”

“Ouma-kun wait.... wait, don’t go back to sleep yet. You need to eat” Saihara said putting down the tray he was holding to reveal a bowl of soup on it, with some wet towel. He leaned over Ouma to remove the now warm towel and brushed away his bangs before putting a new one, having been taken care of like this would normally make the purple head very embarrassed. Whenever he was sick he would hide it from DICE and fight the illness on his own. 

Ouma hated being vulnerable, so he always made sure he won’t get sick. Which just proved how unlike him it was to run in the snow like that. Well, what happened has happened, he will let himself indulge in being taken care of and feeling safe. Not having his brain run a thousand metres per hour felt amazing, running away from reality is… amazing. 

It’s…hot. 

Somehow Saihara has managed to make Ouma sit up, and fed him. The sick boy was decomposing all the while “Saihara-chan… it’s really hot.” 

Saihara looked at him, but not directly into his eyes. He noticed it was something he did often like the time they were hanging out together yesterday “Huh? But I didn’t heat it that much…” he looked down at the soup and tried to cool it down.

“Hnnn hot…” Ouma started to unbutton the white button-up shirt he was wearing. Wait…? Since when?

“Wha… Ouma-kun what are you doing?!”

“Isn’t it.... obvious… I’m taking off this thing ‘cause I’m… melting” It was hard to speak, it was a miracle he can even say anything between all the panting. 

“Wait wait!” Saihara held Ouma’s hands and stopped him, pinning him to the bed. 

Ouma looked up at him with half-lidded eyes but confusion still obvious on his face “what do you waaant you’re making me feel… even more” he ran out of breath and inhaled “even more... hot… get your body heat away from meee!”

“Oh!” the raven head backed off from him and sat back on the chair beside the bed “S-sorry…”

Ouma stared at the red boy, realization flashing in his eyes and his mouth forming a tired smirk. He got up and went a bit too close to Saihara’s face, staring right at him until the other boy looked up and their eyes locked. Saihara noticed the slightly cloudy eyes of the other boy, as if there was a mist blocking a field of violets “Is Saihara-chan... attracted to me? Is that why he doesn’t want me... undressing in front of him?”

Saihara gulped, looking at Ouma’s flushed face, his messy hair, cloudy eyes, and the way too big half-unbuttoned white shirt that actually belongs to him “Wha-”

“It’s ok I understand! I _am_ irresistible after all!” he laughed but the laughter was short lived as the world spun and he fell onto Saihara. Who knew the supreme leader of evil could be KO-ed by a fever.

Saihara sighed and lowered the boy onto the bed, he put the towel that had fallen due to Ouma’s escapades, back on his forehead. “He didn’t finish the soup…” as he got up to take the tray to the kitchen something (more specifically someone) held on to his shirt weakly. He looked back to see that the Ouma was still awake, or at least conscious.

“I uh… had a nightmare, can you stay?” 

Saihara’s eyes softened and he sat back down “Sure.” 

Ouma didn’t exactly know what he was doing, all he knew is that he needed someone to be beside him because of how terrified he had gotten from that nightmare. He didn’t want to ever see it again. He decided to just be selfish and use Saihara. He took the hand of the taller boy who was looking at him with a worried expression. He didn't deserve it, he didn’t deserve Saihara being worried about him, but he felt happy for some reason. He grasped onto that hand and let himself be carried away into dreamland.

\----------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------

\------------------

\-----

**(10 34 pm)**

**AstroNOT:** GUUUUYSSS THIS IS IMP PLS RESPON

 **Shylock Homos:** Just say what it is Kaito kun

 **Piano Baka:** i bet you he wants us to go to the space center that is opening tomorrow

 **AstroNOT:** NO

 **AstroNOT:** Wait that’s exactly it

 **Piano Baka:** seeeee

 **AstroNOT:** yes or no? Already got the four tickets

 **Shylock Homos:** four?

 **Piano Baka:** harukawa san

 **AstroNOT:** NO

 **AstroNOT:** y yes

 **Piano Baka:** LOL

 **Shylock Homos:** LOL

 **AstroNOT:** YES OR NO????

 **Piano Baka:** sure, I don’t have a concert to go to or anything

 **Shylock Homos:** uhhhh

 **Piano Baka:** please don’t tell me I have something tomorrow and forgot it again

 **AstroNOT:** how many interviews have you missed again

 **Piano Baka:** d dddonttreeminddmee

 **Shylock Homos:** no it’s just I may not be able to go out tomorrow? 

**AstroNOT:** another case already?

 **Shylock Homos:** no no

 **Shylock Homos:** long story short the soulmate I talked about a few days ago is currently at my house

 **AstroNOT:** WAIT WHAT

 **Piano Baka:** OMG HOW FAR HAVE YOU TWO GOTTEN DID YOU-

_***Piano Baka is typing*** _

**Shylock Homos:** D O NOT C O MPLETE THAT S ENTENCE IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK

 **Shylock Homos:** HE’S SICK

 **AstroNOT:** and in your house?

 **Piano Baka:** you know what you should do shuichi kun

 **Shylock Homos:** blocking you

 **Piano Baka:** wait nu I was kidding- I mostly meant make him listen to music therapy songs

 **AstroNOT:** LOL

 **AstroNOT:** anyway, are you planning to spend the next day with him?

 **Shylock Homos:** yea he looks like he’s going through a rough time so I wanted to help him forget for a bit, I literally found in him in the snow today and no sane human would do that

 **Piano Baka:** oh no ;; I wish I could play beethoven's 6th symphony for him it used to always cheer me up

 **Shylock Homos:** the entire thing?! Only you would play an entire orchestra on the piano for an hour for others

 **Piano Baka:** You know me ;) plus its fun!

 **Piano Baka:** actually how about you make him forget by taking him to a space center

 **AstroNOT:** Huh

 **Piano Baka:** there’s four tickets

 **Piano Baka:** r i g h t k a i t o k u n

 **AstroNOT:** YOU MEAN LET GO OF MAKIROLL???

 **Shylock Homos:** sounds like a great idea

 **AstroNOT:** WAIT I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS YET

 **Piano Baka:** did you inform harukawa san?

 **AstroNOT:** nnooo

 **Piano Baka:** this is our answer :)

 **Shylock Homos:** :)

 **AstroNOT:** fffiiine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when you've proofread something like a million times and still keep finding mistakes anyway? if there is a mistake in this chapter I'm going to cry.


	4. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He sighed “Okay, _hypothetically speaking_ , I still won't realize 'cause I don’t believe in them. How would I know my soulmate if I don’t know any of the ‘signs’ or whatever information I need?”
> 
> “Hmm,” She tilted her head “do you want me to tell you the signs?”
> 
> “What- no. Look, I don’t need to force myself and sit through Shinguji-chan styled lectures today.” He just wanted some shut-eye and suddenly he’s being forced into this soulmate talk.
> 
> “For some reason your eyes will just linger, normally people wouldn’t look at each other’s eyes for long to prevent awkward situations. But for you two sometimes everyone just ceases to exist, except for the other of course.” She started speaking anyway.
> 
> “... did you seriously just learn an article?”

**11:30 am**

Ouma woke up confused, hearing whispers from right inside the room he was in. When he opened his eyes he got attacked by light, and when he tried to get up his head suddenly got pulled back by some huge force of gravity “w-woaaahhhahahaa” the back of his head fell back to the pillow.

“I told you you’ll wake him up...” he heard a familiar voice accompanied by the sound of footsteps coming closer.

“Well it’s about time! Any longer and I would've woke him up myself!” an unfamiliar loud and obnoxious voice spoke up.

“You do know he had a bad fever last night, right? I get that you wanted to get Harukawa-san with us but you can take her to a date there later.” A girl spoke up this time, Ouma was growing more confused by the second.

“But it wouldn’t be the same! It’s opening day, and I worked so hard for these tickets!”

“Then take her out tonight!”

A hand suddenly pressed itself onto his forehead “Guys you’re being too loud.” that's when Ouma finally opened his eyes to see Saihara with a hand on his forehead and one on his own, probably comparing temperatures. 

Seeing the boy triggered a lot of memories in him of yesterday, the Clover situation, running like an idiot, passing out like an idiot, being rescued by the detective, trying to strip in front of him and then holding his hand because he was terrified of going back to sleep…

Whatever face he was making right now must be really shocking cause Saihara suddenly grew worried. “H-hey Ouma-kun are you ok? You suddenly turned red, and I don’t sense any temperature...”

“Awwww it’s obviously because he likes you.” both Ouma and Saihara choked up on air. 

“Kaede-san, what the hell...”

“I made Shuichi-kun swear, does that mean I’m in trouble?” She asked the guy beside her.

“Probably, his Uncle will lecture you if he hears about this.” 

He saw Saihara actually turn his head dramatically at the two strangers, the way too loud guy had some kind of tyrian purple hair, and the girl had plain old blonde hair. They were both giggling like idiots at the half-hearted glare, but got the message and went out of the bedroom.

Saihara then went back to look at him and awkward silence killed both of them, not knowing what to say after being so vulnerable in front of someone for the first time in his life. What could he even say? Thanks for rescuing me? That isn’t like him now, is it?

“Good morning” Saihara finally broke the silence and smiled at him, Ouma felt like he was going to die “How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Are you dizzy?”

Ouma blinked at the barrage of questions “Woah Saihara-chan you’re freaking out more than me, who should be the one freaking out at the moment.” He pointed at what he was wearing “Did you change my clothes yesterday? Pevwet…”

They both heard giggles from behind the bedroom door.

“Kaede-san it’s rude to eavesdrop!” Saihara raised his voice loud enough for the girl to hear, face tinted red. 

“Yes sir!” they heard her run away. 

Ouma just woke up and he already felt exhausted… 

“I’m sorry I changed your clothes without your permission, you were really out of it and I couldn’t let you freeze in the wet clothes you were in.” The guy suddenly spoke “don’t worry I didn't look at you or anything, I did it from under the covers.” both their faces were flushed at this point, though Saihara was at a worse case. 

“But you did touch me!” Ouma, of course, had to make things worse for both of them “N-now I'll… never get married!” he broke into fake tears, he already has done the crocodile tears trick on Saihara multiple times but even though the other knows there’s no meaning behind them he still tries to get him to stop. Maybe he doesn’t like the sight of people crying.

“W-wait what’s that got to do with anything?” 

“Now you have to be the one to marry me!”

“Huh?!”

“Nishishi! Just kidding! This supreme leader is under your debt after all, you saved my life!” Saihara seemed surprised by that sentence, looking away and ducking his head as if trying to hide under something. 

“It was… nothing, speaking of that. What were you doing outside covered in snow?”

Ouma’s eyes narrowed “ _ **Don’t stick your nose in things that don’t concern you.**_ ” he said it so nonchalantly but the threat was evident, based on how the leader's voice abandoned all playfulness.

Saihara was a bit taken aback by that response but didn’t back down like what others would normally do when Ouma threatened them “But I want to help you. You were writhing in bed a lot last night, I was worried.”

“Saihara-chan” he warned, his pupils narrowed to slits as he stared up at the boy innocently “I believe I’ve made it clear that I’d rather not tell you anything? Are you the type of person to not respect others’ wishes?”

“No! I just…” he finally backed down, shoulders slumping “It’s alright I understand” he sounded like a kicked puppy, Ouma was about to beat his own ass for this “Are you busy today?” the leader tilted his head in confusion making the other continue “My friends have bought tickets to a space center and we want to take you with us.”

“Ohhh? That sounds boooring” so far from the truth, Ouma really liked the idea, he just needed contact DICE and find a solution for his current mission. “I’d love to waste my precious time with you guys but as you can see I’m wearing this loose white shirt and some waaaay too big on me shorts.”

“Oh um, I actually washed and ironed the clothes you were wearing yesterday.” he turned his head towards the chair in the room, and on it were indeed Ouma’s clothes from yesterday all clean and tidy, with his phone and its dice charm on top.

Ouma had a neutral expression for a second _‘The hell?! Can this guy be any more perfect?’_ before smiling brightly. 

“Well skedaddle from here then! Dun want you catching the heavenly sight of me changing!” 

“Does… does that mean yes?”

“I’ll think about it, now shoo!”

“Alright alright” Saihara stood up and got out of the room, but not before glancing at the boy making their eyes meet by mistake. Ouma just smiled back innocently making Saihara leave flustered.

After not hearing any more footsteps Ouma jumped up from the way too comfortable bed onto the black and white pinstriped fluffy carpet. It felt like stepping on clouds, damn rich people… He couldn't resist the urge to lay down on the carpet and roll around, but after a few seconds, he froze and remembered being called a cat multiple times.

_‘What am I doing.’_

He got up and looked around to check if anyone saw him (despite no one being around in the first place), then ran to the white and brown door and locked it. First, he needed to check out the room, is this detective prince really who he claims to be? Ouma wanted to trust him, but he was still hesitant, he needed to make sure. 

“Investigation time.” He said smirking to himself. 

He looked around the room, the bedroom had a homely feeling despite the walls being painted black, probably because of the sunlight shining through the striped black and white curtains. He looked up and the ceiling was actually white, with painted black stars? (Was that Astroboy’s work?) So, in summary, the room was black and white save for a bit of brown cherry wood here and there, like the bed’s headboard or the curtain poles.

Honestly, the black and white aesthetic with a hint of brown somehow looked nice, maybe not Ouma's taste cause his room back at the old building was lavender with neon lights everywhere. But this was nice, the pinstriped carpet, curtains, and covers also made the room seem fitting for a detective for some reason.

Looking outside the window he realized that the detective lives in a normal calm neighborhood, but if he’s popular isn’t this kind of place a bit dangerous? Maybe he has ways to run away from neighbors who just want to know who is living next to them. 

He looked around the working desk next and found a million papers, the whole room seemed tidy except for that desk. Should a detective have documents out on the open like this? And to the leader of a secret organization too? Well, not like he has any business with them. He didn’t have business with the poor guy’s work but something caught his attention. In the midst of the white, black and brown room there was green, or to be exact pictures of green haired girls on a board above the desk. The hell? Is this the missing sisters case he talked about before?

He searched the entire room and found nothing of interest, no dirt no nothin! but before he gave up and went to his clothes he realized he hadn't looked under the bed yet. When he found a black box under it the first thing he sarcastically thought was “woop looks like I found Saihara-chan's porn stash.” 

Should he open it? Would that be an invasion of privacy? Well, it was Saihara's fault for leaving him in his room right? What if there was proof that Saihara is actually a serial killer that solved his own cases and pins the blame on someone else? 

_He watched too many dramas._

He decided to just open the box and found an overwhelming amount of newspapers with huge bold titles that immediately caught his eyes. 

He hurriedly grabbed them, happy to have finally found _something_ after all that searching. 

Flipping through one to another, scandal after scandal about Saihara's parents caught cheating or suspected of cheating. His father specifically, seen with at least 12 women who had acted alongside him in some dramas and movies. 

Wow… that’s rough. No wonder Saihara’s smile seemed forced when he talked about them. 

Under all those newspapers there were two books that turned out to be photo albums, he opened the first one and was greeted by a family photo with the two people in the newspapers but this time with colour. The woman with beautiful long straight hair waving behind her and some bangs on the sides of her face reaching her shoulders had the same exact eyelashes and hair colour as Saihara, but with dark brown eyes that sparkled in the photo. The man, on the other hand, had white short messy hair- maybe it was the style back then- and had Saihara's hazel golden eye colour (and the strand of hair that sticks up too?). The last person in the photo was a kid, he had an oversized cap on his head and stood there with the cap almost covering his eyes completely. It didn’t take him a second to figure out who that kid was.

He flipped through the first pages and noticed that kid Saihara's eyes always reflected sadness and loneliness. He was taking pictures with his parents every year but he never looked happy as he grew into the hat that he always seemed to hide under. 

Ouma felt guilt wash over him, but curiosity kept him going and he kept looking through the album. In the midst of it Saihara has stopped wearing the hat, and familiar faces appeared. He could see pictures of the small versions of the two strangers he saw in the room earlier. There was also a lot of pictures of a man who looks similar to Saihara but not quite the same. He has those unique eyelashes that Saihara and his mom had, so the brother of Saihara’s mother? Saihara’s uncle?

Saihara looked happier after he removed the hat and pictures now were full of him and friends and that uncle, but every now and then there was still family pictures and in them he smiled, but it was always fake. His eyes didn't shine like the pictures where he was with his friends. 

He closed the photo album and opened the other one. In this one Saihara and his friends had grown up, there was a picture of them in concerts, where Saihara had his hair gelled to the side and was wearing a tuxedo and looking really good… he felt his face grow hot, so he flipped the pages faster. 

He found a picture of the purple haired stranger on the moon (the moon?!), somewhere Toujou has appeared, and many new faces. Red haired girl on a stage, a green haired guy talking with the blonde girl, and a strawberry blonde haired girl doing the peace sign while crushing a white-haired dude. Rip. 

He felt himself smile as he saw all these happy faces, and especially Saihara’s real genuine smiles in them. He turned the page, and found the rest of the album empty, probably waiting to be filled with memories. 

He closed the album and looked at the plushie in the corner of the box, it looked like a whale plush. He recognized it from the first album, but what's under it made him freeze. He looked at the boxes of… medicine?

Are those…? 

……… 

“Ouma-kun are you done?” he dropped the whale plush from surprise, felt like the air was knocked out of him. He took in a deep breath then spoke as normally as he could.

“Hey don’t rush me! I need time! Unless you want me to go out looking hideous!?”

“Ah no! it’s just my friend is growing impatient.“

“Tell them to deal with it then!”

“Alright, but please hurry up.” 

He heard the other boy walk away from the door, thank god he didn't try to open it or he would have discovered that Ouma locked it. 

He hugged the whale plush as guilt pooled over him like a waterfall. He just had to invade the poor guy’s privacy and know more about him and his life, how he lived neglected by parents who only cared about themselves and kept getting into scandals, how his uncle and friends helped him through it, helped him through depression… 

He learned everything before the other told him. While Saihara respected his wishes and didn’t pry for information about him or why he even came to London. 

_Don't stick your nose in things that don't concern you? what a god damn hypocrite. He hated hypocrites._

His eyes drifted to some things in the box that he didn’t see yet but he mentally punched himself because that was more than enough. He wanted to know about Saihara and he got his answers (and more than he needed). 

He put everything in place and closed the box then put it back where it was under the bed, tucked in very far away. 

He stood up and went to his clothes, then turned on his phone that somehow survived the disaster that was yesterday.

_‘They’re definitely going to demand an explanation for my disappearance… I’m in for an earful.’_

_________________

 

Saihara looked up from his phone the moment he felt arms wrap around his waist and hug him from behind “Ouma-kun!? Is something wrong?” he felt eyes burn onto his skull, Momota and Akamatsu were definitely staring at them.

It seems that Ouma realized that and broke away “I just missed my beloved!” three people choked on air.

“Hey, bro. Did something uh… happen yesterday like Kaede suggested?” Saihara heard Akamatsu giggle and he turned beet red.

“Wh-what??? No!”

“Awww my beloved I’m hurt!” Ouma wailed, fake tears forming in his eyes “How can you forget how you pinned me onto the bed an-” Saihara covered Ouma’s mouth, Akamatsu was wheezing on the couch at that point while Momota looked at them with saucer eyes.

“It’s not what you think!”

Akamatsu wiped tears from her eyes “I know I know, it’s just the idea is funny.” Momota looked dumbfounded. 

“So it didn’t happen?” he tilted his head in confusion. 

“It totally did!”

“Ouma-kun!”

Ouma joined Akamatsu in laughing, Saihara fell back onto a couch while Momota just looked like a lost puppy before shaking his head and getting back into focus. “Anyway, is he going with us or nah?”

Focus was suddenly on Ouma, when violet caught his gaze he saw a flash of sadness? Guilt? If you never trained yourself to look through people’s facade you might’ve missed it, but Saihara didn’t and he got seriously confused. 

Ouma’s face broke into a huge smile that Saihara questioned was genuine and replied casually “Sure! I’ve always wanted to go to a space center!” 

“Really?!” Momota asked excitedly.

“Nope!”

“What.”

“You know, you’re really dumb, person I don’t know! You can’t tell when someone is obviously lying!” Momota clenched his fist from frustration. Saihara knew his friend didn’t like being called stupid and he always resorts to violence (Even hitting Saihara straight in the face whenever he said nobody cared about him just like his parents). He needed to change the topic in case this gets ugly, it wasn’t a high chance but still, he didn’t really want to see Ouma get slugged.

“Right, I actually didn’t introduce you guys to Ouma-kun.” he pointed out “Ouma-kun, this is Akamatsu Kaede, she is the famous pianist I talked about.”

“I’m not that famous” she waved off “Nice to meet you Ouma-kun, would love to play a song for you one day!”

“Nice to meet you too Akamatsu-chan!”

Akamatsu took a step back “Chan? Did I miss something from being away from Japan for so long?”

“Oh no don’t worry, he does it for everyone.” Saihara clarified and looked at Ouma “why do you do that anyway?”

“That’s because everyone is beneath me!”

The three childhood friends exchanged looks then Momota spoke up “I’m kinda scared of getting to know this guy Shuichi.”

“Oh come on Kaito-kun” Saihara chuckled then turned his head back to Ouma “This is Momota Kaito, he is the Astronaut friend that told me that sitting eventually kills you.”

“I guess that’s one way to introduce me” Momota laughed “Nice to meet you, some guy who called me an idiot like ten seconds ago.”

“Not nice to meet you idiot who is beneath me-chan!”

Momota frowned “Can I hit him.”

Saihara smiled nervously and almost protectively stepped in front of Ouma “I'd rather you didn’t.”

Ouma of course didn’t want to get hit, but having the taller boy in front of him like that made some weird sense of happiness make its way into his heart.  
_________________

 

Due to the center being located somewhere a bit far away, Momota suggested going through something called “The tube”. Ouma knowing nothing about what the tube was, just went along with it and followed Saihara while looking around. But when he saw that the tube was actually the underground train he paled, the place felt filled to the brim with people. Making Ouma feel claustrophobic and uncomfortable.

Saihara did take him here on his tour on the first day, and Ouma said “Transportation is for the weak.” Aka: “Haha never.”

The taller boy must’ve remembered that, looking behind him to check if Ouma was alright and noticed his furrowed brows. “Are you alright with going on the train?” he slowed down his pacing to be just beside Ouma.

The purple head glanced at Akamatsu and Momota, talking about something regarding... hugs?

Weirdos.

Then he looked at the boy beside him, eyes looking at him but not directly “Why would I not be?” he acted ignorant, they both remember what he said on the first day, but he wanted Saihara to drop it. And that indeed he did, but not without tightening his lips first then looking away. 

A small part of Ouma felt guilty, all the boy was trying to do was to help him but he won’t allow him to know anything about him or his emotions. Can they really be friends this way? Probably not, but that’s for the best, he will probably even hate him when he discovers he went through his stuff.

He felt his throat tighten for some reason

When the train arrived Ouma and Saihara watched in shock, as poor Akamatsu and Momota were standing in front of where the door would be and as soon as it opened they were swallowed by a bunch of people entering the train.

_Vored by a mob!_

Ouma gulped.

“You know what? You go on ahead, I’ll take the next one!” he turned around to run but a firm hand grabbed his arm.

“What? No! You’ll get lost, we can’t have what happened yesterday happen again, I’m not leaving you out of my sight.”

Ouma recoiled “Why are you so protective of me? I’m starting to get creeped out.” he lied, he can totally understand where he’s coming from, if a DICE member did this he’d lecture them too but...

“I’m just worried. You don’t even know where our destination is, you were staring into space the whole time.”

“Ohmygod the creep was watching me-”

“Ouma-kun!”

The train doors were going to close, suddenly Ouma was literally picked up and put in the train, being way too close to a bunch of strangers. His walls against reality must’ve reached the heavens at that moment.

“Wait, can you move for a bit?” 

“Huh? What do you want from me now.” Ouma pouted.

The smaller boy obviously did not understand what exactly Saihara wanted, so Saihara just took matters into his own hands moved for him, making them switch positions so that he was the one squished by people and Ouma was sandwiched between Saihara and the door.

It wasn’t as bad now since Saihara had his hand against the door creating a bit of space between them, not enough space though, the taller boy was leaning above him almost protectively and they both looked at each other uncomfortably.

Ouma’s heartbeat immediately picked up making him start to feel lightheaded “You’re a bit too close.”

“I know, but I can’t really create more space… please bear with me for now.”

Ouma, mouth agape, looked up at Saihara who was looking out the transparent door. He kept pushing him away, not allowing him to discover anything about his personal life, making it clear that he did not need any help. Yet here the guy was, saving him again. First from starvation, second from hypothermia and this time from being uncomfortably squished by a bunch of strangers.

Violet eyes kept staring, what was up with this dude? What was he making him feel? Why does he care anyway? 

His thoughts were put to a stop as the train started moving, making everyone inside get even more squished together, and now Saihara couldn’t put any little space between them, as he leaned over Ouma.

“Are you alright? You’re red again, is the fever back?” Saihara asked and Ouma felt himself decompose, it got worse when the raven above him actually brushed away his bangs to put a hand on his overheating forehead, while their bodies were already pressed against each other.

Violet mixed into gold and Saihara noticed that maybe what he was doing at the moment was the reason the leader was red and staring at him with wide eyes. “A-Ah sorry…” he removed his hand, and the rest of the ride felt like both heaven and hell.

___________________

 

When they arrived to their destination the boys almost fell out when the sliding door behind Ouma swished open, Saihara immediately grabbed his arm and ran outside, to avoid getting pushed around like trash in the river of people. 

They waited a bit and saw a purple and yellow flash in the crowd before falling out, Akamatsu and Momota swayed from side to side while approaching them. “I just remembered why I hated this thing so much, it feels as bad as messing up during a recital because in both cases I can’t breathe.” Akamatsu stated and side-eyed Momota.

“We wouldn’t have made it if we went in Shuichi’s car and you know it.” the astronaut pouted “any way we made it! We survived the tube!” he cheered and started walking, making everyone follow him as well to the center.

“You say it like we just went through some haunted house.” Saihara laughed until he realized who exactly he said this to. He smiled nervously “Woops.”

“H-h-haunted h-houusee?!?!?!?!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!!!”

“There he goes again.” Akamatsu sighed.

They chatted for a bit while making their way to the center. The chat was mostly Ouma pissing off Momota by calling him a scaredy cat and mentioning a bunch of small creepy stories.

“One time I was really bored and lonely! So I went to a mirror to play rock paper scissors and _I lost!_ ” Ouma would say dramatically and Momota would freak out making Akamatsu and Saihara die from laughter. Between chuckles, Saihara had to tell him to stop because he was afraid Momota wouldn’t be able to sleep at night. 

Only for the other to say “Oh the damage is done already I’m not gonna sleep for a week.”

When they got to the center there was a bunch of people waiting outside, something about the opening being delayed for a bit of time. Ouma knew those lies though, that “bit of time” is going to be about an hour. They at least had some nice relaxing music in the background while they waited, Momota started complaining about wanting some girl called Harumaki to be there (what kind of name is spring roll? Wasn't that a sweet? Maybe just a nickname?) and suddenly Akamatsu spoke up.

“Hey Kaito-kun are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that...?” the group turned their heads to where Akamatsu was looking at, Ouma saw a brunette with some seriously long hair cascading over her shoulders. Her clothes were normal attire, but her hair seemed like something more fitting for a prom.

“M-Maki roll...” He saw Momota stare in awe, before breaking into a bright smile, running up to the brunette and pulling her into a hug. ‘Maki roll’ seemed caught off guard and he could swear he saw her aiming to hit a fatal point in the neck but when she noticed purple hair she lowered her arms immediately. 

He couldn’t hear their conversation from where they were standing, but it was obvious how much those two cared for each other by the looks of their eyes. The woman’s defenses were down the moment she realized who it was that was hugging her, and the other looked thrilled just by the sight of her between the crowd. Ouma looked at Saihara and Akamatsu to find them happily appreciating the sight.

“And there goes Kaito-kun!” Akamatsu exclaimed, holding her hands together in an excited manner.

“Did you know she’s coming?” Saihara asked her, seeming impressed.

She averted her eyes “Well not really, I kinda just hoped she would know he was going to be here? I feel like she was expecting Kaito-kun to invite her, and because he didn’t she bought a ticket for herself?”

“Hmm, or maybe you know her too well.”

Ouma yawned, tuning out the conversation. Not like he cared anyway, he’s got nothing to do with their lives. Actually, how did he end up here again? His brain felt a bit jumbled up, and he felt fatigued...

“Ouma-kun?” the blonde and raven were staring at him, worry evident on their faces. The smaller boy only tilted his head from confusion “you just nodded off…” Saihara’s brows furrowed “I knew taking him outside after recovery wasn’t a good idea.” he thought out loud.

“We could always go back.” Akamatsu recommended, her left hand holding her right arm.

Ouma looked at the way Saihara’s body slumped, was he looking forward to this? Well, Ouma felt alright, just a bit tired. His body probably wanted more rest but it’s nothing he can’t handle. After all he was even just about to go all video game npc mode with idle looping character animations before they noticed him. 

“Who do you think I am Saihara-chan?” he leaned back, hands behind his head and feet up “I’m peachy keen! See? Was just bored from your old people conversation!”

The boy stared at him, clearly still worried. “You say that yet you’re older than me.” Ouma would lie if he said he wasn’t surprised with that response, again.

Akamatsu put a hand over her mouth “you’re older Ouma-kun?!”

“Yea he’s actually 21.”

She still looked at him with wide eyes “that means you’re older than me too! You don’t look like it at all!”

Ouma rolled his eyes at the fact he had to hear that damn phrase every time he told someone his age “Mhm, and bears shit in the woods.” 

He wasn’t sure if he imagined it but from the corner of his eye he saw Saihara hide a chuckle behind the back of his right hand. He did see Akamatsu laugh though because she didn’t try to hide hers.

The three of them then talked about things that actually interested Ouma so that he won’t get bored, such as games or carbonated drinks or music, until they were finally allowed to enter the center. Ouma wouldn’t admit it but he felt himself growing closer to Saihara. and Akamatsu as well, she was kind of hot-headed with her actions, but she looks like she means well and just wants everyone to be happy. Being able to talk about things he loves was honestly fun too.

“You like Nightmare’s end too?! Shuichi-kun, Kaito-kun and I are huge fans!” Akamatsu was beyond excited to hear him even mention one of her favorite games. 

Ouma’s eyes sparkled “HELL YEA?! Have you heard of the new merch, THE RINGS.” he exclaimed. 

“THE RINGS THAT SYMBOLISE MY ONE TRUE PAIRING OF COURSE I’VE HEARD.”

Shuichi sweated a bit at the two fans “Guys I get the excitement but lower your voices a bit, also _have you heard of the dlc for the new game._ ”

Both turned their heads to Saihara in sync “DLC?!”

Ouma didn’t like this familiarity feeling with yet another stranger, but he knew that deep inside of him he was on cloud 9. Even when he was far away from D.I.C.E he could feel like they are still with him, maybe he should threaten Saihara and Akamatsu to join his organization sometime.

___________________

 

After an hour and fifteen minutes of waiting and drinking panta from the vending machine, the center opened its doors and people flooded in. Saihara suddenly put a hand on his shoulder, he tensed until he realized he was doing the same for Akamatsu too. Guess all that he was trying to do was to make them go a step back and wait until things where better to go in safely.

They went inside and Ouma’s eardrums were blasted with some kind of recorded lines saying “Welcome to our space center where you can see everything behind the scenes and more!” and whatever other hyped lines. It seemed just like Momota to want to come here, even though they’ve met for like a day.

They made their way through the galaxy tunnel entrance, which was a bad idea in Ouma’s opinion considering how there was a bunch of people entering at once and if someone fell they could be seriously hurt. 

When they finally reached the inside of the building, Ouma stared at all the space rockets in awe, the light effects of the place were already really nice, even though so far it seemed fitting for something like a museum for the deep sea but with a stars aesthetic. He turned to look at Saihara to see his reaction, only to be taken aback by the way the blue hues made him look majestic, his hair shining its true colour and his eyes becoming more of a green colour with rusted gold. He looked like he was sparkling under those stars above him.

“Ouma-kun?” he snapped back into reality to realize Saihara was actually talking to him and he was staring at him like an idiot.

“Yea?”

“Have you seen Kaede-san?”

Ouma raised an eyebrow at the weird question “why she’s right-” he turned and found no one “....here?” he trailed off. That was weird, he could swear she was standing beside him.

He saw Saihara open his phone, concern colouring his face, but as soon as he did so the generic notification sound rang from the device and upon reading it his face seemed to have gained some colour under the blue light.

“So?” Ouma asked leaning forward and rocking on his legs.

Whatever Akamatsu had sent left Saihara looking exasperated, he suddenly took Ouma’s arm and stormed off from the spot they have been standing on “Guess we don’t have to worry about her.”

“Ehhhh but I want my new best friend back! She likes carbonated drinks, video games, and music too! we are soulmates!” Ouma fake cried but didn’t show any resistance to Saihara holding his arm “also you know you don’t have to lead me right? Holding my arm like this hurts.” he lied, he just didn’t really want to be touched by someone he may or may not have been developing feelings for.

It seems that his words didn’t even reach Saihara, because the moment Ouma said “Soulmates” the other came to a halt. Was that some kind of trigger for the other boy? 

He could swear he can see a loading sign as Saihara processed everything Ouma had just said (what was so hard about it anyway?) and finally responded “Oh, um... sorry.” he let go of his arm 

For some reason, the raven seemed troubled by something so Ouma decided to say something he would smack himself later for “you can hold my hand if you want! I don’t think holding hands would hurt!” 

 

The other boy turned his head so suddenly and their eyes locked, finally, he was looking right at him like the first day they met “You’re… fine with that? Or are you lying again?” Saihara asked, and upon realizing that their eyes have met, they shifted to not look at him directly anymore. 

Meanwhile, Ouma was questioning his life decisions.

_‘Are you, Kokichi? Are you fine with being so close to someone you’re having a bunch of mixed feelings towards?’_

“Of course!” he chirped and took Saihara’s hand in his own. He could hear himself screaming from the inside as they started walking through the mess of people in the center. He glanced at the other boy, fighting off the blush as much as possible since he never really held anyone’s hand before… well, not in this context anyway. He did have to hold the hands of the younger DICE members while teaching them how to cross fast lanes. If they needed to run away from the police or any criminals they ran into while getting supplies. But holding someone’s hand in what suspiciously felt like a date? Never.

Saihara had a serene smile on his face, making fighting off that blush way harder. At least he was better now, he doesn’t deserve to be sad. Someone as precious as him didn’t deserve any bad in this world, didn’t deserve to tolerate Ouma.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his soft voice “You know, I’m kind of glad Kaito-kun isn’t with us right now. I was dreading all of his space lectures, I mean they’re interesting!” he waved his other hand justifying himself “but I bet you he would be fanboying over those badges the astronauts got when they were kids, apparently it was a trend to be a boy scout.” They both laughed, Ouma feeling a bit better that now Saihara felt comfortable to talk. He started using his space knowledge as well as they went through all the displays and info plates next to them.

A familiar face flashed between the celebrities on the wall “Oh I know this one! Neil Armstrong the first one to the moon!” He said, butchering the name.

Saihara smiled “Doesn’t everyone know him? I learned too much information about him in third grade, and it’s all drilled to my brain because of a certain someone.” he then pointed at some lady that flashed between the pictures “You see that lady on the top left of the screen? Kaito-kun sent me a huge essay at 3 am talking about how amazing she is.”

“Sounds like he’s a huge pain.” Ouma already sensed it from the moment he woke up to his obnoxious voice, the total opposite of Saihara’s soft one. Ouma himself also speaks a bit too loud but he’s different! (who is he kidding.)

Saihara’s eyes lingered on lights that were designed to look like a certain constellation “Yea, but he has a pure heart of gold believe me. Just may be a bit too passionate, and honestly an idiot sometimes. But as Harukawa-san said, he’s a good idiot who can learn from his mistakes.” Aries, Ouma recognized. An Aries constellation “Can you believe his birthday is on the international day of human space flight? It was like he was born to be an astronaut.”

A bit of uncertain fear towards something made its way to Ouma’s heart “Wow Saihara-chan! Do you like him?” he half-joked.

“Of course I do.”

Ouma almost choked. 

“He has done a lot for me, he taught me how to care, how to be passionate, how to be stronger and taught me…. that life has no value, it’s something I can’t trade or put a price on, my life doesn’t just belong to me it also belongs to everyone around me, my parents, grandparents, friends and even neighbors. ‘It’s not something you can just decide to throw away on your own. Life’s purpose is to be lived. As long as you stay alive, anything is possible, You can even go to the stars.’” 

 

Silence settled between them as Ouma stared at the boy who was practically no longer with him, Saihara was remembering the past seeing how he was looking off to the distance. An image of the sad small child hiding behind his hat flicked through his brain and faded out to show this grown young man passionately looking forward, far away. 

“Sooo do you want to get into his pants or not?”

Saihara sputtered “wh-WHA- He’s like my older brother!” Ouma let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, even though it was kind of obvious that the detective had misunderstood his question, he watched Saihara’s eyes widen realization of something, making Ouma snort “wait- that’s why you asked me if I liked him?! Y-you meant-”

Ouma burst laughing “Duh! What’d you think?” he squeezed Saihara’s hand.

“I-” he noticed the hand holding his get clammy “I thought- agh nevermind...” he ran a hand through his hair “I’m sorry I keep talking about him, it’s just being in a place about something that a friend is seriously into brings back so many memories.” they started walking again “... of being lectured about all this information…”

_‘You went through a lot haven’t you? I’m glad someone was there for you.’_

“It’s okay.” he squeezed Saihara’s hand and gave him a reassuring look, the other smiled in relief and squeezed back.

They continued walking through the center, discussing how amazing everything was. But Ouma kept thinking about Saihara’s words.

_‘It’s not something you can just decide to throw away on your own.’_

Does that mean at some point the boy he was holding hands with wanted to throw his life away? And he was saved by this dude who is way into space? Ouma wished he could’ve helped Saihara as well, he wished he could’ve met him earlier and assured him that everything was gonna be fine.

Wait, actually scratch that. Ouma was unbearable, he still spouts lies like crazy but back then people legit thought he was crazy. Yea meeting him at this point of life is better… but still, the guilt of knowing all this info gnawed on his heart.

He pushed the matter aside (as he always does, running away from reality) and focused on the boy beside him again, trying to make him as happy as possible.

___________________

 

The sun was now setting and they were sitting outside at a patio, the umbrella above them had a daylight sensor making it light up when the sky darkened. 

“I can’t believe space ice-cream is a thing!” Ouma exclaimed, throwing another chocolate piece into his mouth “and it tashtes sho good!” 

Saihara was leaning on his hand clearly feeling happy and relaxed, which honestly wasn’t that often. It’s just being around Ouma or his friends make him feel that way. though he can’t deny that most of the time Ouma legit makes his head hurt from his lies, sometimes it’s so hard to understand him or know how words even work while talking to him, but other times he is just a ball of excitement and radiating happiness that infects Saihara as well. “I know right? I was surprised too.”

Ouma got a vanilla piece from the ice-cream and shoved it into Saihara’s mouth “W-woah at least warn me!” he chewed the piece watching the boy giggle, space ice cream really doesn’t melt even when you’re holding it, and you eat through broken pieces of the whole thing, it made it almost magical.

“I’m seriously going to ditch regular ice-cream for this!”

“That’s going to be hard, considering that you can only buy it here.”

“Aw phooey! I’m going to steal all of the space ice-cream then! They better watch out!” 

They laughed at Ouma’s ridiculous exclaims before Saihara heard a waaaay too familiar voice.

“Yo bro!” Momota ran up to them with his camera, probably was recording everything since the center isn’t open for visitors every day. Harukawa was heading towards them as well but at a much slower pace “Huh? Where’s Kaede?” He asked after he saw Saihara only with his soulmate.

“Don’t worry about her.” Saihara tried to let Momota get a hint that he can’t really explain with Ouma being there, but it flew over his head.

“Huh? Why?” he turned off the camera and let it rest on his hips, supported by the shoulder strap belt. Harukawa finally reached them and laid eyes on Ouma immediately, Saihara knew she doesn’t do well with strangers and didn’t know if Momota told her about the soulmate incident or no.

“Who are you?” She asked, staring daggers at Ouma.

“Yeesh! Killer crazy much? I’m Saihara-chan’s one and only of course!” Saihara stared at Ouma.

“Another one of those detective prince fangirls?” Harukawa looked at Saihara slightly concerned but not showing it “I can get rid of him for you”

“Woah slow down Maki roll! That’s just Shuichi’s sou-” Saihara shot up from the chair and covered Momota’s mouth 

“Friend! A friend…” Saihara had a panicked laugh making everyone stare at him in confusion “Maki this is Ouma Kokichi he is here for a visit from Japan. Ouma-kun this is Harukawa Maki, Kaito’s girlfriend.” After introducing them he deflated and went back to his seat. He saw the blank look on Ouma’s face and the slightly parted lips, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say. Saihara shifted slightly under his gaze.

_‘Damn it Kaito-kun, he doesn’t know yet. And I’m not even sure how I feel about this. Ouma-kun isn’t just a soulmate… if he actually is… I just want to be friends for now…’_

_do you though? What about all those moments you just wanted to tell him?_

“Huhhh so even an idiot like him gets laid?” Ouma innocently tilted his head while Momota and even Harukawa sputtered. 

“Do you want to die!?” Harukawa’s eyes glowed red with murderous intent, but her face was burning as well. Ouma just giggled in response, Saihara wondered how he can just mess with people so easily and never get nervous about it. Back when Saihara wasn’t used to Harukawa’s threats his heart would skip a beat from fear every time she got angry, sometimes she would even joke too but it always didn’t feel like a joke and Saihara felt like his life was in danger.

Momota and Harukawa ended up joining them, Momota brought two chairs and they sat together at the patio. Momota continued fanboying about space, he was unstoppable in a space center. Saihara noticed Harukawa’s amusement as she stared at him and kept nodding, she really didn't mind his lectures? Well, that’s good, because Saihara always tried to run away after a while. He is really grateful for Harukawa’s appearance in their life making Saihara have some time to breathe without Momota’s passionate personality getting him in trouble somehow or keeping him awake at night just talking about space or ridiculous stories about going around the world.

Ouma was on the chair he moved to be beside him, uncharacteristically quiet, and brows furrowed as he frantically typed on his phone. After getting bored from Momota’s space enthusiasm “Woah you really weren’t kidding about the lectures, reminds me of this weird dude who was way into anthropology” he whispered to Saihara “one time he lectured me about the origin of a cereal I liked, I reeeeaaally wasn’t interested. I just think it tasted good” imagining Ouma being lectured about cereal really sounded funny. 

“Ne, I noticed earlier that your phone has wifi, can you open a hotspot for me? Pretty pleeease?” he suddenly asked.

“Oh! Uh, sure” and since the moment Ouma read the messages that reached his phone he had a serious look planted as if permanently on his face, though he knows that it’s temporary.

“Damn it, I’m running out of time…” he heard him mumble and bite his thumb, but only because he was focused on him. He couldn’t help but be curious, running out of time for what? 

To distract himself he turned his head and found Momota still going on with his speech, and Harukawa… looking right at him. Her eyes showing a mixture of confusion, concern, and need for answers, looking at his own troubled face and Ouma’s now blank one staring at the screen of his checkered phone, a dice charm swaying from the wind.

He smiled awkwardly, making Harukawa scowl, she will definitely ask him about all of this later.

___________________

 

They decided to take a bus instead of suffocating while going through the tube again, Harukawa, Momota and Akamatsu (who they somehow found waiting for them outside, claiming she didn’t spend the day alone) sat in front of him and Ouma. The bad thing about taking the bus is the fact it's much slower than the train, and so on the way home his friends have all fallen asleep. Which is how he was sitting with the cute (cute?! What are you saying!) boy leaning on him while asleep, honestly he wasn’t leaning on him at first, it’s just that it must’ve hurt to be sleeping on the cold solid window so he reached around him and pulled the smaller guy onto his shoulder instead. Of course, he ended up looking around him to see if anyone saw that and freaked out asking himself why in the world he had done that.

Saihara audibly sighed, making the person leaning on him move a bit before wrapping his arms around Saihara and fully using the taller boy as some kind of huge pillow, his petite figure allowed him to rest his legs on the seat as well. Saihara felt himself burn up, it seems like ever since Ouma appeared he started discovering what it feels like to be so close to another body. 

He looked down on the peaceful face, he has seen it before but just can’t believe how different he seems compared to when he’s awake. When Ouma is awake his expression shifts from one exaggerated emotion to another, constantly, making this peaceful expression seem out of place yet so fitting at the same time.

Without realizing what he was doing he brushed Ouma’s hair away to look at his face, then started gently combing through the feathery hair.

_Who really are you, Ouma-Kun?_

_What are you hiding?_

_How can I help you if you if you keep pushing me away?_

**_Are you really my soulmate_ **

“I didn’t know you liked my hair that much, Shumai.”

Saihara retracted his hand like he had just been burned, his mouth open in a silent yelp, he didn’t want to wake up his friends and whoever was also sleeping the bus. It seems that Ouma realized he was practically hugging Saihara and backed off 

“Sh-Shumai?” As in the sweet? Is that his new nickname or something- it kind of reminded him of Momota's nickname for Harukawa, did Ouma steal the idea from him?

“Oh wow everyone is out cold! How weak.” Ouma said ignoring the fact he was asleep too earlier, all the while keeping his voice soft and low. It did wonders to Saihara’s heart, making him really confused. His voice lacked something though, the enthusiasm or playful tilt, Ouma sounded just tired, the confusion got washed away by concern.

Ouma turned to look at him, eyes darker than usual “You know, I expected you to do something worse to me while I’m asleep. Instead, you started petting my hair.” Was he being honest right now?

“Why would you think that? Did… someone do something to you while you were asleep?”

Ouma fell silent as if analyzing Saihara or thinking of the best answer. After a moment of silence in the air between them he spoke. 

“Nah.” he simply said “I just don’t trust anyone enough to sleep around them, it’s basic stuff.”

Saihara’s detective side woke up “But not everyone is like that, something must’ve happened in the past to make you not trust anyone to the point of not wanting to sleep around them.” 

That unsettling look stayed on Ouma’s face for a second before turning into a grin “Aw I’ve always wanted to be interrogated by the prince detective! I bet all those fangirls are dyiiing to be in this position. Are you going to rough me up if I don’t give you the answer?”

“Ah- Sorry I didn’t mean to-”

A finger was pressed gently against his lips “It’s alright, I was just kidding. I’ll tell you if you want to know that badly! You passed my trust test after all.” Saihara couldn’t believe it but he let him continue “I’m being hunted down by many other criminal organizations and even the police! You just never know who is out to get me so I can’t risk trusting anybody!”

The detective gave him an unamused look “what? I’m not lying!” Ouma was about to burst out his crocodile tears but must've realized where they were so that disappeared in an instant “well I guess a huge part of it is also the fact was abused by shitty foster homes. So I could neveeer sleep until I was taken back by the orphanages and I was guaranteed safety.”

Saihara's mouth hung open at that, he sounded serious. “was that… a lie?”

Ouma tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back on the seat, he turned his face and looked out the window. Saihara couldn't see what face he was making. 

“Who knows.”

Saihara put a hand on Ouma's shoulder, sensing the other freeze by his touch before relaxing a bit. Just a bit. He pulled the other into a half hug with his other arm.

“Wh… What are you doing you perv!” the other giggled but accepted the half hug nonetheless.

That gave Saihara courage to say something, it might make Ouma mad, maybe, but he still needed to say it. 

“Ouma-kun” the other looked up, eyes weren’t dull anymore “I know we haven’t known each other for long but, if you need any help, just tell me.” those eyes averted, no longer looking at him. Saihara normally hated eye contact, even with Momota, but this time he really didn’t want those eyes to leave his. It made Saihara a little scared, why did he feel like that? 

“Okay.”

Saihara blinked, all these times he’s been refused made this sound a bit unbelievable “...really?” 

“Yea… and uh…” those eyes met his again and his heart almost stopped “I may or may not already need your help.”


	5. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you’re with them, you feel safe! Life is hard, but you’ll feel like it will be okay as long as they’re by your side. And believe it or not, they will feel the same way too.” She continued, clearly reciting something. 
> 
> The boy blinked, she really learned it to a T “You’re such a weirdo, the biggest weirdo.”
> 
> At that, she stopped her info dump looking offended “Says the one who sleeps under the sun like a cat in the backyard! I thought you didn't feel safe sleeping outside.”
> 
> “Who said that?! I feel safe sleeping anywhere!”

Ouma woke up with a groan, his phone was practically freaking out, blasting a dubstep remix of FFX’s heartbreaking ost, “To Zanarkand”. Without opening his eyes he reached towards the sound, grabbed his phone and swiped the screen.

“How dare you call me while I’m asleep you freakin' onion head.”

A voice laughed from the other side “Yeouch! The code name’s Diamond last time I checked.”

“Whatever, what is it” Ouma tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by his phone, he squinted at the screen and lowered the brightness. 

“Weeell, Queen told me about how you met prince charming an-” 

His brain slowly started working again, he could recognize who was calling on instinct because of the ringtone, but lately every time he woke up it feels like he has been hit by a memory wiping truck, he cut off Diamond from his confusion. Who the hell- “Woah woah prince what, what.”

“Come on Joker! The guy who saved you from dying on the streets?”

“Saihara-chan?” Ah, that prince charming, since when did they call him prince charming anyway. After calling them to calm them down yesterday, he only told Queen about the gist of had happened and why he hasn’t been able to talk. Which of course led to mentioning Saihara and how he might be able to help them (he did mention him being known as a detective prince so they could do some research of their own, though Ouma himself pretty much knows everything because he was a brat who can’t trust anyone and snoops where he shouldn’t) “... What about him.” 

“Joker, I don’t want to put you under pressure but… TELL HIM! he’s probably our last chance if we want Clover to survive through this, he is rich, he is sweet, he saved you and is probably trustworthy? We did so much research on him and _man???_ Do you know how many would die to be in that position you are in right now? You are friends with him even though you’ve met for a few days! I bet you he would jump on an opportunity to help you, he must’ve asked why you were in the snow like that too! If you ask him for help we can get Clover to that doctor in no time!” Diamond started lecturing him all of a sudden through the phone and Ouma just wanted to go back to sleep the moment he started talking. 

He wanted to just end this conversation so he decided to say the truth “I… already told him.” A breath hitched “I was going to update you guys when I wake up but a certain onion woke me up against my will for this useless conversation, and at…” He lifted his phone and looked at the digits on the top right corner “3 am?! Do you want to die???” He heard multiple laughs from the other side “What… am I on speaker or something.”

“Yea we were going to all take turns to try and convince you, and we might’ve forgot about the time difference… sorry” he didn’t sound sorry at all “But wow, the self-proclaimed heartless Joker has put his trust on somebody???”

“So I was right?! Is Joker in love by the prince who saved him?!” He recognized Heart’s cheery way too energetic voice talk not that far from the speaker.

“Ughhhh you guys suuuuck” he whined letting go of the phone and stuffing his head in a pillow, why the hell did Queen tell them about everything? Can’t trust anyone these days, not even your mom. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“I’m glad you're catching up to all the sleep you lost when you were 18 and slept like three hours a day.”

“Maybe I’m just catching up to the sleep that I freaking deserve today cause it’s three freaking am.” Ouma replied sarcastically.

“I must say, it’s really nice that you’re keeping it pg.” he was met with a very annoyed groan “Alright alright we will leave you be! But you better tell us what happened that made you change your mind like that.”

“Hell no, goodnight.” He ended the call and groaned for the millionth time. Last thing he wanted was someone asking him about his feelings when he himself didn’t understand it.

___________________

 

**11: 50 am**

Saihara glared at his laptop screen, sending a murderous intent towards the advertisement that just rudely popped up while he was working.

“Want to find your soulmate? Visit our website now!”

A week ago, he would’ve not even given this advertisement a second glance. The world just had to mess with him this way? He sighed, closed the stupid tab and got back to work, filling in all the information Ouma gave him the night before.

“Himari Ayano…” he wondered aloud, someone who is that important to Ouma huh? What is it like? Being close to him that is... Does Ouma not lie around people he is close to? Yea no… from everything Saihara has gathered about the boy so far it seems pretty obvious that he wouldn't stop lying for anyone, even if someone gets close to him, they just have to accept his compulsive lying nature. 

Ouma did mention something important about him during their space center tour, along the lines of “Amazing Saihara-chan! You read me like a book! It’s kind of scary” and then added, “I even considered to stop lying so I can get even closer to you~ but that’s a lie, obviously!” 

Saihara did entertain the thought of Ouma considering to stop a part of his nature for him, and that’s why till now that line just randomly comes back into his brain, as if it started orbiting around him since the shorter boy had said it.

His vision focused back on the screen in front of him, he had spaced out while typing the email thinking about Ouma Kokichi, again… Saihara was honestly confused with himself, Well he never really understood himself to begin with (does anyone ever understand themselves? Did Momota understand his actions when he would jump onto Harukawa’s shoulders and holding her close before they even started dating?), but still… Why did he get a bit...obsessed? Ever since he met Ouma? 

He raised his right hand, the one that held Ouma’s during the shock. All these feelings may as well just be the world messing with him, telling him “Hey look! You two are made for each other!” But he couldn’t help but feel that all this was genuine, he didn’t feel that way just because it was embedded in his nature, Ouma was just interesting, it’s never boring around him. He may give Saihara headaches in a matter of seconds, or freak him out by pulling out items out of thin air while they are casually chatting, but he never meant any harm, or at least that’s what Saihara understood about him so far . 

He shook his head, that’s enough thinking for now. He focused back on his task and continued typing away, fairly comfortable with his keyboard due to experience. After a few minutes, his phone that was resting close to the keyboard started vibrating, and a cyan light blinked on the top right corner meaning that he got a new message. 

His hands left the keyboard in favor of his phone and he spun around in his chair as he tapped the notification.

**(11:56 am)**

__  
**  
**  
_Piano Baka added Ouma Kokichi to the chat_  
  


 **AstroNUT:** Wh its the gremlin-

 **Ouma Kokichi:** hewwo peasants

 **Piano Baka:** hewwo ouma kun

_**Ouma Kokichi changed Ouma Kokichi to King Horse 69** _

**Shylock Homos:** oh

 **Piano Baka:** NOT IN MY FAMILY FRIENDLY BUILDCRAFT SERVER

 **King Horse 69:** :(

_**Shylock Homos changed King horse 69 to King Horse** _

**AstroNOT:** can someone explain why the guy who views everyone as beneath him is here

 **Piano Baka:** While you were busy smoochin Harukawa san

 **AstroNOT:** I WASNT

 **Piano Baka:** Shuichi kun and I bonded with Ouma kun and we decided to add him to our little group~

 **AstroNOT:** but this is our little safe space

 **King Horse:** am I not welcome? (◕︵◕)

 **Shylock Homos:** You are

 **King Horse:** Thanks beloved 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕

 **King Horse:** and you too Akamatsu chan 💕

 **AstroNOT:** feels like I missed a lot-

 **Piano Baka:** you did >:T

 **Piano Baka:** What happened with Harukawa san anyway

 **Shylock Homos:** He ended up blasting her eardrums because some kid thought it would be funny to make ghost noises in the middle of a space tunnel

 **Piano Baka:** HAHAHAHAAHHAHAA

 **King Horse:** LMAOOO

 **AstroNOT:** MAKI ROLL TOLD YOU?!

_**King horse changed AstroNOT to Scaredy cat** _

**Scaredy cat:** N O

 **Scaredy cat:** Change back my name asshole

 **King Horse:** Okaaay :3

_**King Horse Changed Scaredy cat to AstroNUT** _

**AstroNUT:** WHAT THE FUCK THAT’S NOT WHAT IT WAS

 **Piano Baka:** OMG

 **AstroNUT:** BRO DO SOMETHING

 **Shylock Homos:** LOL

 **AstroNUT:** BETRAYAL

Saihara softly laughed while watching Ouma and Momota’s bantering, in the midst of laughing his eyes landed at his bed where Ouma was for the entirety of the night before yesterday. It wasn’t his first time taking care of a sick person, because of his uncle who always neglected his health for work (which consequently led to Saihara helping him while attending school at the same time). He remembered how much he was freaking out while Toujou told him what to do through the phone, the first time it happened a few months after he started living with his uncle.

Because of how many times he had to take care of sick friends and his sick uncle he was called undercover nurse Saihara. What a title right? People started calling him that ever since his fansite discovered his ‘nursing abilities’ (yes, a Saihara Shuichi fansite. They viewed him as this ‘perfect being that no one deserves’, but Saihara begs to differ). It was kind of funny how much of a big deal they made it out to be, it was like no one ever knew how to take care of a sick person other than Saihara, it reminded him of the ‘Celebrities secret talents!’ videos that glorified the fact someone can cook or even beatbox to an extent.

So yes it wasn’t the first time he has taken care of a sick person, but honestly, it was the first time he saw someone writhing from nightmares in front of him. Seeing anyone like that is heartbreaking, that’s why his worry for the boy increased tenfold after that experience. At least he can finally help him, even if Ouma is still hesitant on telling him everything, it was progress.

 **King Horse:** Hey Kayayday chan I have a video you might like!

 **Shylock Homos:** Oh no

 **King Horse:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoj4JDFaduU

 **AstroNUT:** God has left the chat

 **Piano Baka:** AS A PIANIST THIS HURTS AND I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT AGAIN

_**King Horse changed Piano Baka to Paino Baka** _

**Paino Baka:** I didn’t ask for this but fitting

_**Paino Baka changed King horse to Panta Devil** _

**Panta Devil:** fair

 **AstroNUT:** Wait why can everyone change names except me???

 **Shylock Homos:** you can, you just don’t know how to

 **Panta Devil:** want me to send a youtube tutorial?

 **Paino Baka:** AHHAHAHAA

 **AstroNUT:** NO

 **Panta Devil:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

___________________

 

“Tell us more!”

“No that’s enough”

“But what happened after he took you to his house? Do you remember anything?”

“Oh for god’s sake you guys are making Joker uncomfortable, just look at him!”

“Whaaaaat? But he’s the ‘supreme leader of eviiil’.”

“Can you stop that, I’ll end this call right now if anyone mentions a word about Saihara-chan again.”

Ouma rubbed his forehead, it wasn’t the first time DICE would tease him but it was starting to get on his nerves. His phone suddenly buzzed with a ‘beeep’ and started playing an instrumental, so he looked away from the laptop screen.

“Is that your phone?”

“Yea-”

“Interesting instrumental you got there.”

“Huh, I don’t remember any of us putting that as a ringtone on your phone. All of us chose video game OSTs.” Jack wondered out loud.

“OH DON’T TELL ME, THAT’S ACTUALLY THE PRINCE’S SONG?! AND IT’S A LOVE SONG?” Heart jumped on Jack’s back making him bend in half and groan in agony as her face filled the whole screen, eyes sparkling.

“Oh? So Leader has a custom ringtone for him too?” Queen asked, intrigued. 

Ouma felt like he was on fire as he recalled the lyrics to the song being about forbidden love from the childish view of a teenager, that’s a bit too late for Kokichi though, isn’t it? He’s 21. Not to mention this whole thing is stupid, he doesn’t know what he was thinking when he put that ringtone “H-Hey! I put the first song that popped out in front of me because I need to know if the guy I’m going to be tricking is calling y’know!” 

“Ah riiight, and your playlist is tooootally not in alphabetical order.” Ace mused.

“Ugh whatever, you all need to shut up for a minute, any wrong move and I’ll seriously end the call! Got it?”

Multiple “Yes sir!”s sounded from the laptop and he swiped the touch screen. Honestly regretting the fact that he let DICE stay on the call as now he can’t really flirt with Saihara, if he did in front of them he will never hear the end of it. Their meeting will be about him and Saihara instead of plans on how to indirectly tell the police that the murderer they’ve been missing like idiots is actually among them.

As he talked with the detective he could hear the brats snickering amongst themselves and whispering “put him on speaker!”, he threatened them by hovering his finger over the mouse, signalling that he won't hesitate to end the call if they continue. 

“Um, are you with someone?” Saihara asked and Ouma broke in a cold sweat. 

“I am! I’m talking to a hitman to go kill Momota-chan so that his idiot genes don’t multiply, we don’t anymore Momota-chans on this earth!” he could’ve diverted it better, but if Saihara knew he was talking to DICE he would apologize and hang up. Plus, he was saving him from these devils. And Ouma actually thought he was bad? Well, Deuce and Spade were definitely better than everyone, and maybe Queen, but she’s such a mom sometimes.

“Hmmm I personally think that the world needs more Kaito-kuns” ah good, he took the bait. Before Ouma could disagree Saihara spoke up again “ah right! I wanted to tell you that it’s possible to get Himari-san to London tomorrow. But the problem is the nine-hour difference between Japan and London and the fact the flight takes approximately 12 hours, I’ll be sending a private jet anytime and with the assistance needed, and I can make an appointment but I need to know when she will arrive and plan accordingly.” 

Ouma felt affection well up inside him for the other man, he didn’t expect the heavens to smile upon him like that, an angel was sent to him. He looked at the laptop screen showing 7 familiar faces and asked “Hmm, how about 9 am Japan time? She would arrive at about 12 pm London time tomorrow.” he held the phone with his left hand and started motioning DICE to go pack up and inform Spade and Clover in the other room, the 7 people on screen freaked out on varying levels, and scattered (before Diamond and Ace ran into each other first.)

“And take off at 12 am London time, good idea Ouma-kun!”

Ouma blushed a bit at the praise “Of course it’s a good idea, I came up with it!” When everyone was out of sight on the screen he ended the call and felt more relaxed. 

“Is it ok for her to come at 9 am though? That’s 9 hours for her to get ready and it’s already midnight there, she should be asleep with how sick you told me she is.” Ouma can’t say he didn’t expect that question 

“Ohhh I can’t believe Saihara-chan forgot that I have an army working for me! They will pack up everything for her in no time! And they don’t sleep, we are a secret organization that should be up 24/7.”

“Ah that’s good.” Saihara sighed “Not the sleep deprivation part, that better not be the reason that you’re always half asleep.” Ouma could imagine that cute face, the eyebrows furrowed expression that spelled out ‘I’m concerned for your safety and my safety’ when Ouma once pulled out a knife out of nowhere to play the knife game.

“Hey Saihara-chan” he was met with a ‘hm?’ from the other side “Has anyone told you how adorable and sweet you are?”

There was no reply for a moment, then finally he heard that angelic voice again “Actually I’ve been told that and more by random people who claimed to know me.” Ah right, Saihara was this dude a lot of people thirsted over, Ouma couldn’t even blame them seeing as he was probably caught under his charm too, m a y b e. The guy chuckled and Ouma’s ears were filled with bells “Just kidding, I’m just glad to help you Ouma-kun.”

Ouma felt his cheeks burn as he dug himself deeper into this hole, this stupid crush of his was really getting dangerous but he was too happy to care. “I want to go with you to get the appointment with the doctor, I have something to tell him.” he stated, laying back on the bed instead of continuing his seating position in front of the laptop. 

“Sure, but I don’t think we will be personally seeing him today, apparently the schedule is full.”

Ouma snickered “oh don’t worry, I have my ways. If he’s in the building we will see him. Are you any good at being stealthy Saihara-chan?”

“Wh-”

“I’m just kidding! My plan isn’t that complicated!” he heard the guy let out a breath of relief and Ouma held back his laughter.

“Ouma-kun… I thought I was going to become a detective that’s trying to catch myself for a second.” Ouma actually laughed at that. 

They talked for a while about plans and where to meet up before ending the call.

Ouma was still laying on his bed, or more accurately the hotel’s bed. And because he was laying like a starfish and staring at the ceiling, he imagined himself as one. Just laying on the warm sand under water near the shore, staring at the light from the sun’s rays hitting the water. his hair was a mess around his head as he continued staring far away, mind and soul just felt blank. Alone again.

___________________

 

Saihara sat on some couch on the first floor of the hotel, multiple girls passed by and ran to him asking questions such as “What is the prince doing here!” and asking for pictures with him, it was weird really considering his location but nothing out of the ordinary when you’re known as the detective prince. But then just when he was about to stand up and wait outside instead under the rain with his umbrella to shield his face, two girls noticed him from outside the glass door and didn’t even hesitate to enter and cling onto his arms “Hey there handsome!” “Are you waiting for someone? Who is it?” “Are you free? Come with us! We promise to give you a good time!”

Saihara tried to pry them off his personal space but to no avail, he only kept stuttering and turning redder and redder with each sentence. 

Finally he saw Ouma come around the corner from the elevators, his unruly hair bouncing with each step even though the leader himself looked… blank, almost sad even. He was wearing a bit more than normal, with earmuffs and boots too, clearly cold, and honestly if you ask Saihara he looked way more adorable than the two girls pestering him (wait what, get a grip Shuichi-) The guy looked like he came back to reality when their eyes accidentally met, well it wasn’t an accident for Saihara, he was going to call him but got distracted due to Ouma’s expression.

His mouth formed an ‘o’ as his violet eyes shifted to look at the two girls on each of Saihara’s sides, his eyes went back to Saihara and all he could do is smile awkwardly as if saying ‘as you can see I’m kind of stuck here.’

Ouma’s face flashed a bit of amusement and determination before running towards him “HEEYYYY SAIHARA-CHAN~~~” Saihara gaped in shock from how loud the other was being, not only did the girls turn their heads towards the boy, but the guy at the reception desk and a few others looked at them as well. And to Saihara’s delight, Ouma jumped straight into his arms “I missed you my beloved!” Saihara was decomposing, heartbeat thundering in his ears as Ouma was practically rubbing himself on him like a cat in front of everyone. Thank god no one around them can really understand Japanese so they just went back to their business.

“Uh and who is this?” one of the girls spoke up. 

Ouma’s face turned towards her and he spoke in fluent English “What’s it got to do with you slut, all you do is find some eye candy and throw yourself all over them.”

The girl sputtered, clearly offended, before her friend got up and pulled on her arm “Hey let’s just go.” 

The other girl stood up and they passed out the glass door, looking defeated. Saihara turned back to the guy that made himself at home on his lap, a bit surprised by his english “you didn’t have to be so mean.” even though he said that he was smiling regardless, happy to be saved. It took hours to get rid of these types of fans because he was too nice. Harukawa, Momota and Akamatsu normally were there to help him. 

“I was just saying the truth! See? Truth hurts people. Do you prefer lies more now?”

Saihara raised an eyebrow “Oh? So you say the truth to strangers but you lie to me?” he picked up Ouma from his lap and put him on the couch, then got up fake pouting and walking away “I see how it is...”

He had to stifle his laughter as he heard the boy run behind him “W-wait Saihara-chan! I’ll only say the truth to you from now on I promise! Saihara-chaaaaan!” Once Ouma caught up to him he opened the glass door “brrr, I had a shower last night and because there’s no hairdryer here my damp hair is legit freezing!” Saihara put his hand on Ouma’s head, and indeed he was saying the truth, Ouma did his signature laugh and grin “told ya I won’t lie anymore!”

He just took them to his car while avoiding the rain “If you want you can take showers in my house next time, it’s probably better than taking a shower in a hotel.”

Ouma’s eyes sparkled as he skipped a bit “Oh! Thank you my knight in shining armor! Saving me from freezing again~!”

Saihara gave him an unamused look as they reached the car and got inside, when he looked at the passenger’s seat Ouma had his hands wrapped around himself and half of his face was covered by a checkered scarf. Just seeing him so cold made Saihara feel bad, so he immediately turned on the heater in the car.

The ride was fairly relaxing, with the inside of the car feeling like a safe space from the storm outside. Ouma certainly made himself at home and started discovering everything about Saihara’s car and leaving comments. He turned on the yellow lights saying “the outside is just too dark!” and when he found the air freshener Akamatsu gave to him last month he said “A bubblegum air freshener! Good choice!”. At some point he found the aux cord saying “I have the perfect song for when it’s raining” and put on a calm ost from a popular game on repeat. Saihara didn’t mind all that, he honestly appreciated the enthusiasm. At least it would better than the awkward silence between him and Harukawa whenever she’s the only one in the car. After ten minutes Ouma discovered that you could lean the chair back, so he made himself a bed using his jacket as a blanket. 

Saihara chuckled “have you never been in the passenger seat before?”

“I only traveled in limousines with hot studs from my organization or the way our ancestors did.”

“So you walk only.”

“Hey! Don’t write off the first part of my sentence as a lie!”

The ride continued that way, chatting and getting closer like hangouts between friends. Or sleepovers, seeing how Ouma was lying down while Saihara was driving.

When he reached the parking spots he heard a quiet “Oh no, we’re here.”

Saihara looked at the boy after turning off the car,stopping the music, but instead of finding him in his seat he found Ouma leaning over the console towards him “Um, what are you doing?”

The boy went over the center console successfully and sat on Saihara like it’s the most normal thing in the world “I want to stay in Saihara-chan’s car foreverrr” he said while hugging him, their bodies were closer than ever before. In fact, this was the closest Saihara had ever been to someone, considering how there wasn’t even any distance to begin with.

Saihara tried to turn his focus away from the guy who was acting like a little kid, and hiding under his jacket like it’s some kind of blanket. Wait…. “Are you trying to distract me to delay the inevitable, because the car is warm?” 

Ouma groaned, pulled away, silently went back to his seat, and started to wear his jacket again. He heard him mumble something but could only understand “a detective of all people”

“I was right?” he tilted his head, since his guess was... well, only a guess. 

“You were part right! Only a part though, there was a reaction I was hoping for buuut-” Ouma got his hand out the left sleeve “You had to be unpredictable again.” he rested his elbow and leaned closer to Saihara, they stared at each other for 2 seconds (that felt like 10 for Saihara because of the sincere gaze directed at him) “there were many ways, but you picked the Shumai way” he flicked Saihara’s forehead with a “nishishi!” then backed away. 

Ouma’s actions left Saihara speechless, even though he was a detective he can’t for the life of him understand what just happened, or what Ouma just did had actually meant. The way he said that… felt a bit too fond for him, and that was something Saihara believed firmly to this day (despite Momota and Akamatsu’s protests) should not be directed to him. He didn’t deserve that, someone’s kindness. He never deserved that. That’s why while Ouma was trying to get out of the car he continued staring in front of him, startled and unmoving “was that… a lie?” he finally asked.

Hands paused on the door handle, feathery dark and purple hair swayed as Ouma turned to look at him, he was smiling and his cheeks and nose were dusted a bit pink due to the cold weather “Who knows?” and with that he opened the passenger door as an exceptionally loud clap of thunder sounded above the car and the building beside it, the wind blew full force from outside making his hair blow away from his face, meanwhile the owner of the violet eyes that are looking at him had his hair blown as if a bomb has exploded behind him (the lightning didn’t help either). Ouma smirked “Wow didn’t that look a bit dramatic?” then turned around and childishly jumped out of the car.

After shaking his head, and trying to calm down his racing heart. Saihara got out, and noticed that being inside the car felt like being in the eye of a tornado, while being outside of the car felt like flying in the mayhem around it. The boy that was almost in front of the entrance looked like he was having trouble fighting the wind, and even with all the protection above them, rain maneuvered its way to their unsuspected faces and clothes like a reversed wave. This made Saihara forget everything that happened in his car (more like file it away in his memory banks so he could over analyze it later) and run so this small trip can be over as soon as possible.

___________________

 

“Hey Saihara-chan”

Saihara turned to look at him after talking to the lady in front of him in English, with that adorable accent as always. “What is it?”

Ouma turned full puppy eyes mode, his face flushed perfectly with the cold and his eyes watered “I n-need to go the bathroom...”

His expression was doing wonders to the other boy, but despite his red and ‘under Ouma’s spell’ expression, he simply replied with “Uh, and what do you need me for? It’s just where the sign above us says?”

“No I need you with me!” he started pulling on the taller boy’s jacket. 

“Uhhhh?????” Saihara started getting dragged, so he sounds an apology to the lady at the reception desk “Sorry, I’ll come back for that form in a bit! Can you please take care of it for me?” The lady caught under his charm nodded enthusiastically and Ouma shuddered, why did Saihara have to make everyone fall for him in like one glance.

When they reached the bathroom Ouma giggled and pulled Saihara inside, there was no one there, most people didn’t come for their appointments due to the storm after all. 

“Wh-what now?”

Ouma jumped and held onto his arm “Want to make out in one of the stalls like in those R rated movies?”

“Wh-what??? N-no!” Saihara quickly said the moment Ouma’s words registered, his face was burning from embarrassment and even though it was cute Ouma got worried over how much he has been overreacting with his jokes lately, he should ask him later what’s wrong. “Wh...what are we really here for?” and right after he asked that the door opened and a familiar redhead with glasses appeared. 

“Aka-chan!” Ouma let go of Saihara’s arm and cheered, who knew that those rumors online were actually true! He didn’t even need to sneak into his office, just find him going for his bathroom break! “Did you like my message?”

“You mean that hilarious dog?” The doctor laughed. 

Saihara looked at Ouma, then at the doctor, then back at Ouma “You… know each other?” Ouma told him about Himari and how she needs to see this doctor but he didn’t tell him that he broke into the poor man’s house before to talk to him first “and he speaks Japanese?”

“Yea! We are best friends, Aka-chan and I!”

“Since when” the doctor laughed “you broke into my house while I was asleep, then just ran away.”

“I didn’t run away!” 

Saihara seemed lost, trying to figure out when exactly that must’ve happened, and probably connecting the dots.

The doctor brushed him off and got to the point “I figured that anonymous message telling me to come here was from you, I assume you figured everything out? Or are you going to be just like the guy who tried to convince me in the bathroom?” 

Ouma snickered “Who knows? Maybe I just wanted to show off this handsome man here” he pulled Saihara by the waist towards him and the other almost tripped “just kidding!” he pushed him away, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his words. Saihara’s shocked then confused face is so funny though, he’s easily readable sometimes “This guy over here is gonna be the one paying you! I wanted to warn you that you’ll meet us again tomorrow, with a girl hopefully.”

“I see, sure kid.” 

Ouma pouted “I’m 21!”

The doctor turned to Saihara and patted his shoulder “you sure you’re not getting manipulated by this guy?”

Ouch.

“H-how could you say that-” his fake tears came back “you’re so mean! Saihara-chan decided to help all by himself!”

“Uh- Yea, I was the one who decided to help” Saihara smiled sweetly “there’s no need to worry.”

“Oh damn, you were right. He is a handsome lad.”

“Woah back off, I already have like a thousand love rivals”

“H-huh?”

Ouma and the doctor laughed at Saihara’s reaction “Well good luck with him, I need to go. See you tomorrow kid.”

“I’m 21!”

And with that the doctor was gone, Ouma turned around to look at Saihara while feeling a bit self-conscious from all his advances and flirting lately. Saihara looked like he was over analyzing stuff in his head again.

“Come on let’s go back! You have papers to sign, and all that adult stuff.”

“Oh… Y-yeah.”

Maybe Ouma went too far this time, maybe Saihara has figured him out but is acting oblivious, or he just brushed it off as a lie, who knows at this point.

After finishing all the paperwork (damn how much stuff and information do they need for just one appointment? Is it because the dude is already very busy?) Saihara had come up to him asking “Hey want go to my place? You can dry off there, since I have a hairdryer and a heater. I can also cook something.” 

He pretended to think for a moment before saying “sure! why not?” truth is that his answer would be yes anytime Saihara would ask, he hates being alone after all.

The ride to Saihara’s home was similar to the one when they were coming to the hospital, the car was awesome and warm, Ouma turned on the lights, laid down on his seat, used his jacket as a blanket and just chatted with the guy about the most random things. This time though instead of plugging his phone he found some jazz channel on the radio and kept it on, it was better than the annoying people who talk about celebrity gossip.

By the time they arrived at the house the storm had calmed down, finally. So they could just walk normally to the front door, but then when they approached the door Ouma heard some gentle noise from inside. “Did someone break into your house or something?” 

Saihara sighed, looking a bit, disappointed? “It seems Momota-kun and Akamatsu-san are here, Akamatsu-san has a copy of my key.”

Ouma nodded, they did seem close and he probably trusts her... “Why not Momota-chan though?”

“He did have one, but he lost it.”

Ouma giggled “Should’ve known.”

Saihara opened the door and two people appeared out of nowhere, well it felt like out of nowhere since last time Ouma didn’t memorise the layout of the house, last time he was here he was exhausted and trying to recover from almost dying in the cold.

“Oh…” A green haired guy said when he laid eyes on Ouma, he recognized him from the photos “I didn’t know you were the type to bring others to your house so late Shuichi-kun.”

Akamatsu laughed and held onto the green dude so she doesn’t fall.

“G-guys… we were just planning to have dinner, my house is warmer than the hotel he stays in.” Saihara said as he removed his coat then asked Ouma for his jacket to hang it, but Ouma didn’t miss his red face. 

“Ah… it was such a good joke I couldn’t help myself.” Akamatsu took a deep breath and honestly? Ouma understood. Even Though he hasn’t known Saihara for that long just the idea that he would do something like that sounded so ridiculous. It was like imagining a cat barking, or a mouse meowing “Nice to see you again Ouma-kun!” 

“You too my dearest Akamatsu-chan!” 

Green dude came up to him “Hey nice to meet ya, I’m Amami Rantaro. Shuichi-kun’s friend but I’m also his client you could say.”

“He’s solving a case of yours?” Ouma tilted his head as he unconsciously followed Saihara’s steps. 

“Y-yea I’m helping him find his sisters.”

Amami and Saihara started talking and catching up, apparently Amami travels where Saihara tells him then reports if it was a success or not. Turns out his previous trip was another failure and he came back while Ouma and Saihara were in the hospital. Akamatsu ended up inviting herself and Amami and Momota to Saihara’s house so they could catch up, and then she will take Amami to sleep in her house. For some reason it became a tradition for him to sleep there whenever he came to London.

When they finally reached a living room, he saw Momota on the sofa watching some documentary about space. The guy turned his head to look at the door and stopped when he saw Ouma. “Oh, it’s you! Hey Ouma!” wow this guy was actually being a bit nice after the bantering between them earlier.

“Hey Astro boy” Momota gave him a look of disapproval then went back to the documentary as if he was going to miss some important scene.

Ouma’s eyes laid on the heater and he ran towards it to sit like the cold cat he is.

“Did you guys eat anything?” Saihara asked.

“Nah we were hoping you’d make us something when you’re back.” 

“Will you guys starve without me… anyway, I’m going to the kitchen to make something up. You guys uh, keep Ouma-kun company.”

And with that Saihara left the room, the three looked at Ouma and he looked back at them.

“Entertain me peasants!” 

The three friends started sweating.

___________________

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“What? Did all the hairspray you use to keep that hair up seep into your head?” he laid down the plus four card “This is how you play the game, now perish!”

“YOU LITTLE-” Momota lunged at Ouma and Amami jumped to hold him back.

“Quick! Kaede-san! Save him!” he said between breaths, Akamatsu took Ouma’s hand and ran. 

 

“Dinner’s ready-” Saihara appeared from the door to see Momota running after Ouma and Akamatsu, with Amami trying to catch his breath and a bunch of flying UNO cards in the background. “You better pick up all those cards or I’m going to let you starve.”

After picking up all the cards and eating together at the table in the kitchen, Momota seems to have calmed down and doesn’t want to murder the hell out of Ouma for making him draw so many cards. It was their fault for putting him between Momota and Akamatsu, he made the turn anticlockwise and just laid down all of his plus cards making Momota go insane. It was hilarious, Amami and Akamatsu were dying.

“Holy shit this is delicious bro! thanks for the meal!” Momota said as he invited himself to put more curry on his plate and vore it.

“Wow you swear a lot” Ouma pointed out “Did you guys know that curses were just words used by ‘peasants’ in the past? saying we can’t use them is basically all of us trying to act like royalty”

“Then why don’t you curse?” Saihara asked, knowing Ouma haven’t really sworn in front of him before.

“Because I’m royalty!”

“Ouma’s royalty?” Momota stupidly asked, like the idiot he is.

“Obviously! And as you can see, you are a peasant for cursing.”

“Well fuck you too.”

Everyone except the pouting Momota chuckled. They had a peaceful evening after that, just talking to each other, Akamatsu and Amami were talking on their stools, Saihara was doing the dishes and talking to Ouma and Momota was probably talking to his Harumaki on the phone. At some point though Ouma’s phone burst that god damned ost again. He picked up his phone and jumped down from his stool “try not to game end yourself from too much food Momota-chan!”

He heard a “hey!” as he left the kitchen and went to any other room to talk.

___________________

 

Saihara waited until Ouma came back from the call he was having, Himari was going to take off soon so it makes sense they want to update their leader. He unconsciously hopes that everything turns out alright and she arrives safely, not because he spent a lot of his mother’s money on this (he even sent her an email alerting her and she replied almost immediately saying it’s fine, since Saihara was the type to almost never use his parent’s money and it apparently made them feel useless, which they are if he’s being completely honest…) but because he genuinely cared. A friend of Ouma’s is a friend of his after all, and after all the things he said to Saihara about his little sister, she sounds like a kind girl that just doesn't deserve this. At the sensitive age of 14 too…

“Shuichi-kun” Amami called him back to reality “I’ve been meaning to ask about your relationship with that guy” he said referring to Ouma. He should’ve seen this question coming, all of a sudden Amami comes back to see Saihara with some dude he has never seen before, and Akamatsu and Momota never really told him anything about it yet since it’s supposed to be a secret. They agreed on Ouma’s first day in London that they wouldn’t say anything about the shock, since Saihara himself didn’t believe in it anyway and genuinely wanted to be his friend.

“I… u-uh” he found himself at a loss of words, somehow.

“Huh? It’s been a while since I’ve seen this extremely anxious side of you, you look… dare I say” Amami smirked “Flustered?” he said with a fake gasp.

“That’s his crush” Akamatsu casually said, sipping on her soda, Saihara sputtered and tried to protest “but he’s in London for a visit and is leaving soon.”

“Ouch…” Amami from his stool still patted Saihara’s back “It’s ok man, maybe there’s a way to stay in contact. I mean look at us! I’m still friends with you guys even though I come here like…”

“Twice a year” Akamatsu finished his sentence, and left her soda looking a bit dejected “you come here… twice a year.” Saihara looked up from collecting some more dishes at the sudden tension in the air, it was kind of surprising how one line can change the mood. He looked at Momota who was still eating while watching some video on his phone, his headphones making him completely oblivious. 

Saihara had a feeling Akamatsu was kind of attached to Amami, every time he came back she would look so happy, but whenever he had to leave he can tell she’s just acting positive. Saihara was the type of friend to never really ask about personal stuff so that people don’t hate him, he was too anxious to do that, at least in the past. So perhaps Akamatsu's feelings for Amami was different than a normal friend’s, but he would never really know. Maybe one day he needs to ask her, though he’s not sure what difference it would make, if he knew the answer that is, the only thing he can do is root for her from his heart. It will just end up like the time she crushed on Iruma only to get heartbroken cause the self-proclaimed gorgeous girl genius already was in love with someone else. Their luck in love (or basically the lack of it) was part of the reason they got so close, and it seems like it will stay this way with how their ‘maybe’ crushes live so far away.

“Kaede…” Amami said, dropping the honorific making Akamatsu and Saihara a bit shocked. He opened his mouth to say something more but only to close it. Maybe he knows, but just likes to act oblivious so that Akamatsu doesn’t get hurt. Saihara knew Amami to an extent, he doesn’t want to be in a relationship because no matter how much he cares or loves them, they will be in danger. Plus, it is hard to be in a relationship with someone who just goes all over the world. Saihara did find how Amami and Akamatsu would randomly meet in many countries during Akamatsu's concert tours around the world very suspicious, it almost felt like Amami was going after where she is on purpose to see her.

Or maybe Saihara was just over analyzing stuff as he always does.

At least Akamatsu always seems happy whenever they meet. 

Before Rantaro had the time to say anything else, Ouma burst into the Kitchen and ran to hug Saihara. The intense air vanished as if it was never there, and Saihara freaked out internally. At first he had no problem with how close Ouma was sometimes, it felt like he never knew what personal space meant. Like Kaito in a way who just leans over your shoulder casually, making Maki flustered when he does it to her while he doesn’t even see a problem because he does it to everyone. But now, for some damned reason, he can’t handle it anymore. Ouma touches him and he feels his soul leave his body, what gives?

“My beloved! I’m going to have to go now! Thanks for inviting me over, I had fun!” Saihara hoped the last part was true.

Kaito looked at the leader with one ear plug out, still munching on food, looks like he was planning to finish everything Saihara made. “Good” he simply said. Saihara would’ve laughed if he wasn’t feeling a bit sad right now, why laugh? Because Kaito picked up habits from Maki and it was hilarious.

“See ya Ouma-kun!”

“See ya piano idiot and avocado head! See ya not, Astro boy!”

“Well ‘see ya not’ too, Cheater!”

Saihara walked with him to the door and gave Ouma his jacket but before he left he gathered up courage to ask something.

“Hey uh…” Ouma looked back “I wanted to ask once everyone was gone so they don’t get the wrong idea but… are you sure you want to go back to the hotel so late?” Saihara looked flustered for a second “I mean- Isn’t Himari-san coming tomorrow? you can… stay and we can go t-together.” 

“Say” Ouma turned to fully face him, making him sweat a bit “ is it just me or you’re stuttering more than usual?”

“I… am?” 

Ouma took a step closer and Saihara involuntarily took one back.

“You’re acting weirder than usual, and that’s coming from someone who hasn’t known you for that long.” 

“I-I’m acting as I usually do” 

“Hm, sounds like a lie. Or maybe you just don’t realise it.” after staring right into his soul Ouma finally backed away and Saihara realised he hasn’t been breathing “anyway, gotta go! Ja ne!” he opened the door and got outside.

“Are you sure you can get to the hotel on your own?” Saihara called out to the boy who was practically running.

“Of course! Who do you take me for?” he heard him laugh out loud and stared at him until the figure disappeared from view.

_‘A guy who got lost once and almost died in snow.’_

with that he closed the door and sighed.

“Worried?”

He turned around to see Momota just standing there with his phone in his hand “Yea” he replied “and other things...”

“Why not just tell him? The earlier the better, since he is going soon anyway. I can't believe I’m saying this but I think he deserves to know that he has a soulmate.” Momota said then leaned on the wall “plus, it’s for your sake too you know? You’re clearly confused on how to feel about this.”

Saihara sighed, Momota was right… Amami was right, Ouma was right. All of them.

He was supposed to be more confident now, but he has been stuttering like an idiot just inviting the guy to stay at his house for one night. He hasn’t acted this way in years, it’s like all his development has vanished for some reason. Next thing you know he will be staring at his old hat.

“I’ll… think about it.” he sounded so tired.

Saihara felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Momota’s ‘nothing is impossible’ smile. “Hey, just know that whatever you pick your best friend is here to support you!”

He couldn’t help but smile as well at his friend’s contagious motivation “Kaede-san is my best friend.” He teased. The astronaut’s face immediately turned into betrayal.

Momota retracted his hand and put it on his chest as if he’s in pain “I-I see, I mean nothing to you!” he turned away dramatically.

“No Kaito-kun you’ve got it wrong!”

“Enough, I will hear your excuses no longer!”

Their eyes met and they couldn’t hold themselves from laughing. 

___________________

 

When he got to a corner Ouma put all his weight on the wall, panting, a hand on his chest and one behind him as he slid down onto the pavement. He stayed there breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon and watched the vapor from his breath for a couple of minutes, when he finally calmed down from whatever weird experience he was going through, he stayed sitting there, unmoving. He looked up with the excuse to see stars that are hidden due to the lights of the city, while in reality he was too out of it to actually focus his vision.

If he was being honest he entertained the idea of Saihara having fallen for him, and almost kissed him when they were just inches apart because of how cute his red nervous face looked. But then he realized that no one would actually like him in that way, Saihara was just too nice and tolerated Ouma somehow. Plus he didn’t like him that way either, he was just attractive is all. Ouma was just using his kindness, and that’s that.

But then why did he freak out and run away? Why did he actually want to kiss him? What kind of explanation does he have for that?

Ouma liked things he couldn’t figure out, it made his life more interesting, but not being able to figure out Saihara, his intentions, actions, or his own feelings, was just driving him insane.

“Hey Saihara-chan.”

He said to no one in particular, eyes hollow as he stared and stared at the black sky, there were a few clouds from the storm floating around without a care in the world.

“How would things be like if we met under different circumstances?”

He finally found a star, it must be really bright to fight off the city lights like it’s nothing.

“If I had more time, would I understand you? Would you understand me?”

He reached out to the star.

“Would we stay by each other’s side until we do understand? Would you still stay with me, learn more about me, from me, with me?”

He ran a hand through his hair, he’s talking to himself again. He thought he stopped doing that, but guess not.

Ouma reached to the phone in his pocket, watching vapor from his breath already affect the cold screen, a damp screen is just annoying so he wiped it with the sleeve of his jacket. With that, it turned on illuminating his face and revealing the time.

**11: 45 pm**

He opened the offline map he downloaded and headed back to the hotel. Can’t have Himari take off without him.


	6. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She glared at him for the obvious lie, so he gave in “Okay maybe I just feel safe sleeping around you guys, I don’t think anything bad will happen when my bodyguards are nearby.” The boy huffed.
> 
> “...huh?” She seemed a bit shocked by his honest reply “You don’t seem like you’re lying, but what you just said sounded exactly like the safe feeling you get around your soulmate." She tilted her head thoughtfully "I thought one person only can make you feel that way…” Looks like he crushed her romantic fantasies.
> 
> He shrugged with a smug smile “Well would you look at that? Looks like my organization members are my soulmates!”
> 
> “Is that even possible?! Non-romantic soulmates?!”

_Ouma was late, seriously late for his English class! And his teacher was ruthless, the type that would give a zero if you are one second late to hand over your project. He tried his best to run as fast as possible down the hall to reach the class (Why are his classes in different buildings? Who thought this was a good idea?) but in the midst of his running he was bound to run into someone._

_“Woah!” the other person tripped, releasing a familiar yelp. Ouma looked down on the person he accidentally tackled and saw none other than his RA and first crush._

_When Ouma traveled abroad he was set on studying English as a language, but his plans were ruined the moment he met Saihara in front of the dorms. He was his Resident Guide who helped him survive here, and was standing there sparkling like it’s nothing. Ouma has never even been attracted to anyone before! So what gives???_

_He lasted two weeks trying to ignore those feelings before he caved in, Ouma Kokichi is in love with his resident guide and he can’t do shit about it but curse himself for not being able to focus on studying._

_And he was currently on top of him-_

_“Heya Saihara-chan! Fancy meeting you here!”_

_“We go to the same university Ouma-kun…”_

_The purple head laughed and got off of the poor boy._

_“You're late for English class again.” the other stated, he had the schedules for the students he's supposed to guide all memorised. Or at least that’s what Ouma figured, why else would he know?_

_“Yep! wouldn’t be me if I’m not late! Now if you’ll excuse me-” he tried to run away knowing that the blush he was fighting for being on top of Saihara was going to win soon._

_But he was stopped by a hand holding his sleeve “w-wait” Ouma’s stomach lurched, not sure if he liked the feeling of freaking out whenever the other touched him “can you come by my dorm today- we are having a pizza party.”_

_Ouma hid his disappointment, that first part of the sentence got his hopes up before it got crushed down “Sure, if your friends are fine with this devil around.”_

_“You mean it?” Saihara sighed from what seemed like relief “I’ll text you when we decide a time then. ” he smiled at him and Ouma could literally feel his heart rate pick up. Wtf._

_“Ah… Now I’ll be late if I don't run to my next class, I’ll see you later!” The raven head ruffled Ouma's hair before turning around and running out of sight._

_“Wh-what the…” Ouma tidied up his hair as he stood there paralyzed, he really had it bad didn't he… He needs to do something about it soon. He looked at his phone and realized the class has started 45 minutes ago so he reached the decision to ditch it. He didn't really feel like being lectured, plus it’s not like he can focus at all after what just happened._

_Maybe he can use it as an excuse to make Saihara help him learn what he missed?_

_Wait- no-_

_This, this needed to stop, and soon. He won’t be able to focus on studying like this._

_He will tell Saihara about his true feelings tonight._

  


___________________

  


_They were now alone on Saihara’s bed, it was 3 am and the boy in front of him was struggling to stay awake. Since Saihara was the RA he needed to stay awake until everyone left to their dorms safely. Ouma's was just a room away anyway so Saihara didn't really need to stay awake for him. After everyone left they played some games together and have been chatting for hours. Ouma just wanted to stay and talk to him as long as possible._

_When he will be rejected he wouldn't really see him that much anymore, things would be awkward._

_Ouma felt bad for keeping his crush up this long so he decided to finish it off. He went a bit cautious though._

_“A lot of girls like you Saihara-chan! Do you like anyone back?”_

_“Wh... Um… I do like someone I guess, not sure if they like me back though.”_

_So he liked one of the girls back huh? Ouma readied himself for rejection._

_“Ehhh!? Tell me! Tell me! I'm good at keeping secrets, I’ll help you!”_

_Saihara looked at him with tired eyes, clearly saying that he doesn't believe him. But then just hugged the smaller boy._

_“Huh? Are you using me as a pillow?! Are you that sleep deprived that I look like a pillow to you?”_

_“...” the arms tightened around him._

_“Alright alright~ I won’t keep my beloved up anymore! You can go to sleep! Just not on me.”_

_No response, Ouma grew worried but stayed silent.... That is until Saihara finally spoke._

_“What if I said… I liked you, Ouma-kun.” The boy’s words were barely audible, if they weren’t sitting alone in a room at 3 am Ouma wouldn’t have heard it._

_“What-”_

_The other broke from the hug and looked at him, holding his shoulders firmly, resolved but dull gold crashing to confused violet “I like you!”_

_Ouma blinked once, then twice “Oh damn! Saihara-chan is so sleep deprived he's saying nonsense! I hate lies you know!” he tried to laugh, but couldn't._

_Saihara looked irritated, then suddenly mashed their lips together, catching the smaller boy completely off guard “I’m saying… the truth, I like you, Ouma Kokichi.”_

_Ouma turned bright red, overwhelmed as the other hugged him again._

_Just… What is happening? There’s no way his feelings are reciprocated, is there? But the way Saihara was hugging him, it was making him melt like a heated marshmallow._

_His arms hesitantly moved to hug him back, hiding his face in the raven's shoulders._

_“I like you… too.”_

_The other responded by squeezing him a bit tighter. But when Ouma felt the other's breath even out, he was sure his poor guide has fallen asleep._

_He definitely couldn’t join him when he was feeling so giddy, so he gently helped the sleeping boy lay down and kissed his forehead._

_“Good night, my beloved.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------

\------------------

\-----

Ouma’s eyes fluttered open, he woke up peacefully, appreciating the warmth of the blanket and the soft mattress. But as he groggily sat up he grew confused, hand rose to his lips involuntarily as the events of the dream flashed in his head. He couldn’t remember much of it, but he knew the key events. It felt like Ouma has just lived a day in another universe and came back, and in it he was hopelessly in love with a certain someone who has been making him question himself the past few days.

He looked at the clock. 

**5:17 Am**

He slept so late with Himari’s take off at midnight, so why did he wake up so early?

He tried going back to sleep, but his brain had other plans.

_“What if I said I liked you, Ouma-kun.”_

His face burned into the pillow.

_“I’m saying the truth, I like you Ouma Kokichi.”_

It was just a stupid dream. What’s wrong with him- The more he remembered the more his heart raced. ~~He wanted to see him.~~ **Maybe if he saw the real Saihara he will forget all about the dream one.**

 ~~So because he wanted to see him so badly~~ due to having nothing to do, he decided to pay a detective an early visit. Maybe he will understand what’s happening if he spent more time with him.

  


___________________

  


Ouma finally unlocked the door (hopefully no one was awake to see him) and casually entered the house as if it’s his own. Phone immediately vibrating in his pocket due to finally connecting to the internet.

For some unknown reason he really wanted to see Saihara first and got excited over the idea of seeing him sleeping. 

‘I wonder what Saihara-chan's face would be like if he saw me first thing in the morning?’

He opened the door to the bedroom and eyes landed on the bed, to see that there's no one there? Suddenly the boy in question appeared “AH! OUMA KUN?” he spun around and saw a drenched Saihara covered in only a towel around his waist. “Wh… How did you get into the house?” Ouma had the blankest stare, even though he felt himself decomposing internally, to be frank, he almost uncharacteristically screamed. Of course, this would happen, right after that dream. How Cliché.

“I’m a supreme leader remember? I can make my way into any house~” he smirked at the taller boy, inspecting his slightly flushed face. “you take showers at 6 in the morning?” Ouma normally bathed at night before sleep, and he assumed everyone else did so too, why would you sleep with your filth then take a shower in the morning? Seems a bit counterproductive.

“and you break into houses at 6 in the morning?” Saihara pouted (and Ouma continued to internally scream) but then his face morphed into a bit of worry “wait… Is something wrong?”

Ouma was surprised at the sudden concern, no one would even think something is wrong with him, not even his family. Maybe it’s because Saihara is a detective the first thing he thought was that people wouldn’t just break into your house without wanting something. But how should Ouma even answer that question? I couldn’t sleep? I wanted to see your beautiful face? I had a weird dream about the two of us and now I’m worried that I’m actually falling in love with someone I’ve met less than a week ago?

Yea no…

“Come on Saihara-chan! Ayano-chan is coming today! I’m just so excited!” he leaned forward, hands behind his head. That was a shitty excuse but it works.

“Did you even sleep? You went back to the hotel really late last night.”

“Same can be said for you!” Saihara looked away, and Ouma finally noticed the bags under his eyes. So he didn’t sleep huh? “You know what? Change into the comfiest clothes you can find, and let’s sleep together!”

“I thought you were excited.”

Ouma dramatically fell into the bed and faked a loud yawn “I’m suddenly sleeebbyyyy, sleep with me Shumai!” Saihara looked way too tired to keep up with him, he just grabbed some clothes and left the room muttering about how Ouma wouldn't stay and sleep yesterday but changed his mind 6 hours later. That made purple haired boy giggle a bit.

Saihara came back moments later to find Ouma solving a Rubix cube, he took it from his hands before he could fully solve it “Wh- Hey!” then just fell face first into the bed, Ouma quietly chuckled and ran a hand through the man’s hair “Who’s the jerk who didn’t let my beloved sleep last night?”

Saihara didn’t reply for a long moment, he almost thought the boy simply fell asleep, but then he heard “the same guy who wouldn’t stay and left to his hotel at midnight.” 

Ouma, instead of trying to guess why the hell he was the reason Saihara couldn’t sleep, ended up getting a bit too flustered on the thought Saihara was thinking about him. He didn't even do anything to stay in his mind this time. “The ultimate supreme leader of evil? Alright, he perishes by sundown.”

“Pfff.” 

Before Ouma could say anything else he felt arms wrap around him, and he was suddenly laying on the bed being hugged like some plushie. After his eyes widened in shock and registered this ridiculous situation, he spoke up “Are you high-” 

“It was your idea.”

“And it was a lie.”

“Mhm, just let me have this.”

Oh how the tables have turned, most of the time it was Ouma who was half asleep, but now Saihara’s the one acting drunk. The boy started to complain for the sake of being annoying, but he couldn’t fight off how flustered he actually was by Saihara’s actions. It was one thing to experience it in a dream, but another to experience it in reality. How did it even come to this anyway? 

Does he even care?... probably not. So he stopped fighting and just lay there in Saihara’s arms, they’ll be separated soon so it doesn’t matter if he indulged a bit in this, right?

  


___________________

  


Saihara came back to consciousness with the familiar sound of a piano piece that he set as an alarm, his arm ached a bit- something was on it. Wait-

He opened his eyes, and saw none other than Ouma just sleeping peacefully in his arms. His brain started running around everywhere searching for an explanation as to why Ouma was sleeping on his left arm while Saihara’s own right one was around the shorter boy, when suddenly the sleeping boy spoke up, still eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, and his right hand under his head while the other is against Saihara’s chest “Ugh… what’s with that noise, turn it off before I tell my subordinates to end-” Ouma seemed to cut himself off when he realized he was half-heartedly hitting someone’s chest, his eyes opened and slowly looked up to see Saihara “WH-” He basically leaped away from shock and fell off the bed, Saihara hurried to see if he was alright.

“Owww… my ass…” at that Saihara couldn’t hold it back, he burst laughing. Ouma still was rubbing his back but looked up to glare at Saihara “M-molester! I’m telling the cops what you did to me!”

Saihara didn’t even have a chance to respond, too busy trying to breathe, Ouma continued to throw a tantrum on the floor. “Y-you know, you remind me of Doland Duck sometimes.”

“I WHAT?! First I’m called a cat and now I’m called a duck?! What’s next, a rat?” Saihara burst laughing again, and Ouma jumped on the bed to wrestle him “Take it back!”

“But it’s true!”

Ouma pinned Saihara’s wrists to the bed as the raven continued shaking from laughter, sadly their wrestling session had to stop as the sound of the piano filled the room again. “What kind of alarm even is that? I’m about to fall back asleep.” 

Saihara reached out to his phone and stopped the alarm “It helps me wake up peacefully, Kaede-san recommended it.” He sat up which made Ouma get off of him, then he got out of bed to finally stand up “We need to go pick up Himari-san” he was met by silence, as he looked at the other boy he saw his eyes widened in shock, probably his reality coming back to him “You forgot didn’t you?” Saihara honestly felt bad Ouma had to remember the state of someone important to him, but it’s not like it can be helped.

Ouma’s eyes softened a bit, looking sad for a split second before he bounced back up. Can’t act vulnerable of course “Well, it’s your fault!”

Saihara did hug him before falling asleep didn’t he? The memory of that came back to him the moment Ouma mentioned it “Ah… Sorry about that, I was half asleep and probably out of it.” He expected Ouma to tease him, but whatever response he was expecting was the complete opposite of what the boy said next. 

“Hey it’s alright, you can do anything you want to me you know? You’re my favorite after all!”

Saihara raised his head to look at him in surprise, the gentle look on Ouma’s face felt like an arrow shot through him, just like yesterday in the car. “Favorite? Out of who-” Saihara was such a weirdo, but it looks like Ouma was a weirdo as well. 

“Details, who needs ‘em!” Ouma shrugged making him sigh. “Anyway! Skedaddle and get ready! I can’t wait to see my precious Ayano-chan again!”

“Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to ‘skedaddle’ out of my room so I can get dressed?”

“No, this bed is mine.” Ouma rolled around “so I’m staying here as long as I can!”

“I wouldn’t mind going to another room, but I think you should know that your clothes are a mess for sleeping while wearing them, and you made it worse just now.”

With that Ouma jumped off the bed and started inspecting his wrinkly clothes “It looks a bit stylish with my beautiful unruly hair don’t you think?” despite saying that he started straightening out his hoodie to look more presentable.

Honestly, Saihara thought Ouma looked quite adorable with his hair more messed up than usual. But he can’t say that and weird him out, so he just chuckled instead.

  


___________________

  


“Are you cold?”

“No” Ouma rubbed his hands together, making Saihara look right through him. It was obvious it’s a lie but who cares? Right now he was just waiting for the private jet to arrive, Saihara recommended they wait indoors instead but the boy refused immediately.

“I know you want to be there for her the moment she arrives but I’m sure she wouldn’t like to see you frozen.”

Ouma appreciated the concern, but Saihara didn’t need to mother hen him. It’s not like he will die from this, Ouma fights pain with will power and the cold is no different. He will just deal with this until Himari arrives then hug Saihara near his fireplace for warmth later.

Hold on a moment, what is he even saying-

……

‘It's just a small crush’ he told himself for the umpteenth time.

He looked at Saihara who was probably waiting for him to change his mind, but instead of doing just that he decided to stay.

“Then help me warm up.” he finally replied. 

“H-huh?” 

“Relax it was a joke.” It wasn’t really, he clearly remembers Saihara's warmth when he picked him up from the bundle of snow. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and tried his best to just forget everything, distract himself with anything in the distance “I’ll survive off of my body heat.”

That plan to distract himself from these weird feelings and thoughts, was practically thrown out a window. Because the jerk beside him decided to steal his ability to breathe by wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to his side “Wh.. what are you doing-” That stutter was so uncharacteristic of him that even he was surprised, it seems like Saihara had some kind of talent to catch him off guard… Or this is how he ends up when around someone he ends up with a crush on, how would he know how he would react? He has never been in this situation before and thought he never will.

“Sharing my body heat as well.”

Ouma turned around to glare at him and say something, but the words died the moment he noticed just close their faces were. Was Saihara leaning?! Why are they so close??? Too close! 

They seemed both frozen figuratively and literally, until the other spoke: “Ouma-kun I think you should know about something.”

‘Ouma-kun’ was too busy staring and lagged with his reply “Huh?” he blinked.

“On the first day we met-”

Saihara was cut off by a strong blast of wind from a jet landing, both of them turned their heads from shock but it’s not like they can see with how they were holding onto each other and shielding their eyes. Ouma took a step back and hid behind Saihara because he felt like he will be blown away any second.

The jet started moving slowly along the assigned land with the help of some worker who was waving around two orange sticks and guiding the jet around the place, and then it finally came to a stop a bit far from him and Saihara. People around them went to the unfolding staircase to meet whoever they have been waiting for, while Ouma was still holding to Saihara’s jacket and staring at the jet. 

“That was… AWESOME!” He exclaimed, seeing a jet land was something he didn’t expect to watch up close. “Come on! Let’s go!” He held Saihara’s hand and ran towards the staircase as well. Completely forgetting the fact Saihara had tried to tell him something. 

He saw Himari come out of the jet with some lady with salmon orange hair helping her down the stairs since she’s on a wheelchair, the lady was wearing a blue and white uniform similar to the rest of the crew members who were walking around so he guessed she was a flight attendant. He also noticed that the braids in Himari’s long brown hair had some flowers that definitely weren't there before, and she seemed way too happy as she looked around and talked to the lady.

“Thank you so much, Serena!”

“Oh, it is no problem Himari-san. This is my job after all.”

“But still!” 

Ouma was honestly surprised to see Himari talk to someone so casually, other than the other members of DICE. She normally is way too shy to talk to anyone else but it looks like she bonded a lot with the flight attendant over the last 12 hours if Himari looks that comfortable around her. (No honorifics too?) After his initial shock, he walked towards the two girls and Saihara followed him, when Himari noticed someone was approaching them she turned her head and gasped. “Boss!”

“Shh Aya-chan, we don’t want them discovering our secret organization out in the open!”

Saihara tilted his head “But you tell literally everyone about it.”

“No need to sweat the details! Now the polite lady over here will have to die!”

The lady surprisingly played along, gasping with a hand over her chest “Oh no!”

“Noooo Kichi-kun! She is now one of my best friends you can’t kill her!”

Ouma pretended to think then smiled “guess I’ll have to make an exception just for you” Saihara fondly rolled his eyes “But on one condition! You give me your name, a friend of my little sister is my friend too.” He grinned.

Serena beamed at the mention of gaining a new friend and nodded “I am Serena Kamui, you can just call me Serena. Pleased to meet you!” she put a hand over her chest and bowed a bit, seems like that was just her way of introducing herself.

Himari seemed so happy that the two were getting along so she spoke up “Serena! This is my big brother Kokichi-kun, and that’s the prince I talked about!” 

Saihara was surprised by that statement, probably shocked Himari even knows about the whole prince thing. “Oh I actually know Saihara-kun, his parents are frequent customers of our airline.” She looked at Saihara “It is nice to see you again ma- ah wait, you do not like to be called that.” she laughed nervously.

Saihara laughed as well “Same to you Serena, and don’t worry you’ll get used to it.”

Suddenly, some guy with pink hair ran towards them, giving everyone a heart attack. “HIMAAARRIII-CHAAAAAN WE HAVEN’T HAD OUR GOOD BYES YET!”

Serena didn’t seem the least bit phased by that screaming, probably used to it “Captain Mikado, we were just talking” She smiled, Ouma was kind of shocked that’s the pilot of the jet. “but it does seem like Himari-san will leave soon.”

Saihara looked at her for that “How did you know?”

“I noticed you glancing at your wristwatch twice, I figured you are under a tight schedule.”

“Woah!” Ouma exclaimed “good eye!”

Serena giggled “Thank you.”

“That’s my Cherry Queen!” Mikado said, linking their arms together.

“But wait that means I won’t see you guys again?” Himari looked distraught, just how many people did she get close to in that jet?

“No way Jose! I’m sure we will meet again!” 

“I believe so as well” Serena smiled sweetly at Himari “I heard if we make a promise the world would bring us back together.”

“Really?” 

“Mhm! You gotta believe in it though, or else the magic will wear off!” Mikado exclaimed.

“Alright!” Himari held out her pinky for both hands “Pinky promise that we will meet again?”

“Pinky promise that we will meet again!” Both Mikado and Serena said and sealed the promise. Even Ouma’s self-proclaimed cold heart was moved by that scene, he looked at Saihara to see him probably moved as well.

“What, going to cry?” he teased, voice low enough for only the boy beside him to hear.

“I’d say you’re the one who is about to start crying.” Saihara chuckled.

As they left the pink haired pilot and his flight attendant to get the luggage, Ouma asked Himari about her experience. She told him and Saihara all about how it was probably the best 12 hours of her life. At first, it was hard to get separated from her family but Serena and the others helped distract her the whole time, she even got to watch Mikado fly the jet and he kept showing off before Serena whispered to her that the jet was on autopilot, making her burst laughing. There was amazing food and even a bed just for her. It felt like she was in a five-star hotel on air. 

“I can’t wait to tell the others about this!” 

“What kind of private jet did you reserve Saihara-chan?” Ouma asked, impressed.

“Just the one my parents recommended, Serena mentioned it earlier but they are huge fans of that airline.”

“Maaan you’re so lucky Aya-chan! I had to suffer through sitting for 12 hours in that plane, and sleep while sitting up!”

Himari looked unimpressed and ready to call him out on his bullshit “Kichi-kun I’m pretty sure you didn’t sleep, like at all. You think I couldn't tell from your voice on the phone?” 

Ouma was actually surprised by that to the point he stopped leading Himari’s wheelchair for a second, she could tell? He even tried his best to sound energetic and everything… actually… did he? He was just so tired that he barely remembers anything from that night, except for the immense pain he felt when Saihara held his hand in front of the hotel room. Which still doesn’t have a logical explanation whatsoever. 

“Aw man, you got me! Why do I suddenly feel like I’m surrounded by detectives?”

Himari shook her head “Oh I’m no detective, I just know you too well.”

Saihara and Himari just laughed at him while he pouted.

  


___________________

  


“Um… is the doctor nice?” Himari timidly asked as Ouma guided her wheelchair down a hall to meet with the doctor

Ouma just smirked, she couldn’t exactly see him since he was behind her guiding the wheelchair (can’t let her do all the work just to move on her own, she’s already having a hard time breathing as it is) “If he isn’t I’ll just force him to be nice.” He knows that redhead a bit though, so he’s not scared that he will do something that can scare Himari away. She’s just nervous of meeting new people as always.

Himari turned around to look at him “and why isn’t prince charming with us?”

“Aya-chan, stop calling him that-” Ouma blushed, remembering how they would tease him about his ‘prince charming’ multiple times on calls. Just where did they get all these ideas from?

“Hahah sorry” the brunette laughed and turned back to look in front of her, amused by Ouma’s reaction. It wasn’t every day she gets to see him like this.”Airi-san just kept referring to him as ‘The Prince’ and it stuck with most of us because of it.”

So that’s how they got those ideas, he should’ve known “I swear that girl, she turns everything into a romance” he pouted, he needs to talk to her later about the stuff she says to everyone. “To answer your question ‘The Prince’ isn’t with us ‘cause he’s not related to you, only family members allowed! Aka, me and only me!” he boasted. 

Himari sighed “You’re lying again...”

“Alright alright” It seems like she wasn’t in the mood for jokes “the one who reserved the appointment can come, so he put my name instead of his on the form.”

“Is that so… He planned ahead and everything.” She said with a smile “He sounded nice from the way you talked about him during the calls, but I didn’t expect him to be so sweet. He’s fit for you Kichi-kun.”

“Huh?! What now?” Ouma blushed and Himari laughed a bit at his reaction “F-forget it, we’re here anyway” He said as they stopped in front of the white door with a red tag (how fitting) he playfully leaned sideways to appear beside Himari “are you ready?” 

“Actually no- give me a moment to mentally prepare myself-”

“Time’s up!” He swiftly opened the door and ran inside, Himari squealed at the sudden push.

The doctor, Reuben Christopher or whatever (there’s a reason Ouma gave him that nickname), tilted his head away from the computer screen to look at the intruders. Beside the doctor was what looked like a nurse, a young woman around Ouma’s age (even if he doesn’t look like it, unlike her), she had long unevenly cut eggplant purple hair, and greyish purple eyes that seemed terrified, not to mention how she looks like she just had a heart attack from that entrance.

“Hey there” The doctor casually said, the nurse seemed to be frozen in place and Himari was kind of in the same situation. She didn’t expect two people instead of one but that’s because she never really goes to hospitals in the first place. It’s hard to do so with the DICE actually being chased by the police multiple times.

“Hey there ketchup.” Ouma replied before looking at the nurse “Is she a statue?” he asked, she doesn’t even look like she’s breathing.

“Ah! I-I’m sorry I’m not a statue! B-but I can be one if you want!” She finally moved and held her hands together, tears welled up in her eyes. He could tell they weren’t fake, but what in the world is that reaction in the first place???

The doctor didn’t look surprised “She’s a really good nurse, I picked her because she’s also Japanese so she can talk to you and the patient at least. But uh… You can already see the problem with her…” he sighed. 

The nurse stumbled a bit towards Himari “Um! I’m Tsumiki Mikan, I-I’ll be your nurse until you get b-better… I hope we can get along!” She bowed deeply repeatedly, Himari broke into a cold sweat and told her there’s no need to bow that many times making the nurse apologize a million more times. She doesn’t seem like the type to hurt Himari so that made Ouma feel a little bit better, though… analyzing her personality it's kind of worrisome, he’s only seen that kind of personality in people who have went through shit in the past. 

“It’s alright Tsumiki-san!”

“Aaaaaa th-thank youuu!”

“But I haven’t done anything for you to thank me for-”

“Y-you smiled at me! It made me… so happy! Ehehhehehe!”

Good grief… 

“Alright” The doctor interrupted the conversation between Himari and the nurse (or more like the nurse’s continuous break down), he turned to look at Ouma while arranging some papers “Tell me everything you know, and while we do that” he turned to the nurse “Can you do a basic examination Tsumiki?”

“Y-yes!” the nurse turned serious as she guided Himari to the examination chair, it was surprising to see that she had some strength to actually pick up Himari from the wheelchair like that.

“Based on what you told me before, Himari will be going through a more thorough examination today so we can pinpoint exactly what’s wrong and start taking action accordingly. She might not have that much time after all.” Ouma tried to hide how much he didn’t like hearing that last part “Normally we send requests for those types of examinations and it takes a while till we get a permission slip back, but since it’s a pain in the ass I talked to the young man who appeared with you yesterday.”

“You talked to Saihara-chan?”

“Yes he helped in paying a bit more money so that Himari has the most priority today, we will have her go through the examination in about twenty minutes.”

_Saihara spent even more money on them?_

“but I need to inform you that you won’t be with her during those examinations, and I also need to talk to her alone with the nurse. Hope you understand.”

Ah, looks like he will be going back to Saihara and waiting with him then. He didn’t mind (it’s not like he really liked the idea of being with him or anything like that, nope nothing of the sort), after all he felt bad they had to leave him there like that, even if the boy in question was totally okay with it. But, he still was concerned for Himari, leaving her alone is a bit…

“Don’t worry, Tsumiki and I will cheer her up through it all.” The doctor noticed his concern it seems “and if she needs you I’ll call for you.”

Hm, that seemed alright with him “Alright” he said “it all started when she fell with a fever and started complaining of a stabbing chest pain, we thought it wasn’t serious until she couldn’t walk anymore due to not having the strength to, like her legs just refused to work anymore. She can stand but raising a leg would lead her to collapse....”

Ouma started explaining everything to the doctor, just wanting it to be over with because remembering all the pain his little sister was in is horrible, her complexion and fingers going all blue, the difficulty of breathing, crying from pain. He mentioned all of it, by the end of it he was exhausted, and funnily enough, this might’ve been the longest he’d talked without lying. 

After he was finished and the doctor wrote everything the redhead spoke up “I have some suspicions, but we still need to check before first. Just to be sure.” he looked up at Ouma and smirked, “You don’t seem too good, do we need to examine you too?” He joked.

Ouma didn’t reply, talking about everything just shoved reality onto his face and he was afraid of the end result. He was terrified- 

“Hey kid, relax.” The doctor put a hand on his shoulder and he didn’t even react “How about you go see your boyfriend so he can help you calm down a bit? I’m sure he’d appreciate some company, and I need to talk to the patient alone.”

Now that sparked a reaction out of him “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh? Isn’t that what you said before? Or were you lying?”

Ouma pouted, but he appreciated that the guy was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. “Ah whatever I’m bored, you’re boring Aka-chan!” he stuck his tongue out making the doctor laugh, then got up and went to Himari. 

She was talking to the nurse who immediately shut up when she saw Ouma, he gave her a weird look and turned to Himari “Hey, apparently I’m getting kicked out so you can talk to the doctor alone then go through some examinations. I’m not allowed to see you during them but I’ll be here to see you before you leave and when you come back, alright?” 

“Mhm, that’s alright” She replied smiling, she either was fine or really good at acting fine. Probably the latter, talking to so many strangers must be tough for her, being alone must be scary as well- the only times she could deal with being outside is when she’s in the organization uniform and wearing that mask. Hers covers her face completely which makes her deal with it better, and now she has no mask to hide behind… but it’s not like there's any other choice. 

So he smiles back, looks at the nurse and says “take care of her” then leaves the room. Not before reminding the doctor that he’s 21 though.

  


___________________

  


The next few hours pass with him talking to Saihara, or more like pestering Momota in the group chat while sitting next to Saihara and watching him laugh. The waiting room had a huge contrast in mood compared to that stupid hall and the stupid doctor’s room. Every time he went there he felt just sad, every time he looked at Himari he felt pain. And he honestly felt very guilty about it too, it’s his little sister yet he can’t feel happiness anymore around her, he just fakes it and he’s sure she’s noticing it. He felt incredibly guilty that every time he comes back to see Saihara’s face looking up from his phone to look at him he just forgets about the pain she’s going through, and he hates himself so much for actually wanting to forget, actually wanting to be happy whenever he sees him again as if Saihara had just saved him from all the pain he was in by a simple smile or laugh.

A couple of hours of juggling between the waiting room and checking on Himari, then he was sitting in front of Reuben’s desk again. That sick feeling was definitely back to pester him, and it got worse when the doctor spoke “To put it simply, a dangerous type of bacteria has infected her lungs due to weak immunity, and it is very life-threatening. In the past, there was no solution for this other than the dangerous procedure of injecting the patient with even more lethal bacteria to kill the other bacteria and most of the time it didn’t end well, but lucky for her we are living in the future where technology has advanced. So there is a way better solution, just not here… Must be part of the reason why the doctors you've met refused to acknowledge she's sick.” the doctor said that last line as if he was thinking, probably words meant for himself .

“Then where?!” He asked.

“Luxembourg, or at least that's the nearest city with the machines needed for that treatment, but I need to inform you that it’s very dangerous for someone as weak and young as her. This type of bacterial pneumonia affected elderly only, this is the first time in my career where I’ve seen a 14-year-old suffering from it so I’m not sure how it will turn out. but I believe the decision is hers whether she wants to go through it or not.” He said “I will let her go back home with you for now as she has some time until it completely infects her left lung, when that happens she needs to stay in the hospital. I’m sure you noticed but the disease is not contagious. You could say she just has... really bad luck.” 

The words echoed inside his head as they walked back to Saihara’s car “Tomorrow come back at the same time with your decision, if she says yes we will start discussing what to do since we need to find a way to get her there before things get too dangerous and she's not able to travel anymore.”

Himari on her wheelchair didn’t hesitate in her reply “I would honestly leave the decision to you, Kichi-kun. You’re the leader after all, doesn’t my life belong to you?” She joked, but he wasn’t laughing.

And now here he was, just following Saihara’s shadow as he drowned in his thoughts. Wait… 

“Hey!” he ran a bit to reach the detective “Since when are you the one guiding her wheelchair?! It was supposed to be me! I’m the stronger one here!”

“I don’t think that last statement is true, but I’ve been the one guiding the wheelchair ever since you almost walked into a wall.”

Himari turned around to look at him “You don’t remember?” 

She’s concerned, and who could blame her when he spaced out and almost walked into a wall earlier, and the fact he forgot it even happened too. This wasn’t like him.

“Ohhh you mean when I left this body on autopilot so my soul goes to my other important body in a parallel universe and save the world?”

They both looked at him, unimpressed.

“Alright geez, I was actually thinking of a plan to conquer the world so I spaced out a bit, big deal!”

The staring continued.

“No kudos for a more believable lie?”

Saihara sighed while Himari looked at him disapprovingly “You always shove your feelings aside as if they don’t matter.” She said, “We’re worried about you...” It looked like Himari had something else to say but glanced at Saihara and decided to not say it.

“Me?!” He exclaimed, trying to diverge the topic “The one everyone should be worried about is you, you’re the one on their way to death here.”

Ah, he done and said it. 

“...” Himari went silent, and Saihara looked concerned at both of them. It felt like the humidity in the air was starting to suffocate him but he knew that feeling was from something completely different. Sometimes the things he says really are uncalled for.

But it’s him, he can’t change. Yes, he was way worse before, but even after these years, he’s still the Ouma that refuses help, the compulsive liar that nobody likes and for a reason. The jerk who keeps saying heartless words without a second thought so that no one gets too close to him. The lonely kid that pushes everyone away, even those dear to him.

They reached the car in dead silence, and Ouma just sat in his place and watched as Saihara helped Himari get into the car and picked up the wheelchair. He would’ve helped too but he felt like Himari must've needed some time alone and away from his ass. What a failure of a big brother.

His cheek sat on his hand as he looked outside the window, pouting. It was really dark despite the sun not having set yet, and it seemed like the sky is about to start pouring soon. Everything looked creepy and dreary, it reminded him of that cursed day where he almost froze to death like an idiot, only to be saved by his “Prince in shining armor”.

He looked at the guy on the driver’s seat, who surprisingly noticed him and looked back with a smile that made Ouma almost choke. Caught off guard, he felt his face heat up at the sudden eye contact so he looked away and tried to calm down. Little did he know that Saihara could see his red face clearly thanks to the side mirror, which to him reflected Himari on her phone talking to the rest of her family. Maybe about how big of a jerk Ouma is and how he hasn’t changed one bit.

And just like he predicted as soon as they reached the highway the clouds started crying making the car’s windshield wipers activate, and worsening Ouma’s mood even more. Saihara turned on the heater for the car, making him get really sleepy for some reason and knocking out Himari on the backseat. It’s concerning how easily she falls asleep now… She used to be full of energy, now she’s always tired.

Ouma stopped his thoughts before he made himself even more depressed.

What about Saihara though, didn’t he sleep maximum five hours today? 

“Do you not feel tired?” the leader asked all of a sudden, with his cheek still resting on his arm that’s leaning on the car door.

“Oh believe me I am very tired” Saihara answered truthfully, still looking at the road. Must be hard to drive when you can’t see in front of you “I don’t even like being awake.”

Ouma chuckled but it missed his usual enthusiasm “Mood.”

Saihara actually smiled and Ouma wanted to die for the millionth time that day. Then he spoke with his gentle soft voice again, blessing his ears.

_‘Woah watch it soldier, you’re gonna creep him out if he knows what you’re thinking.’_

“You look like you’re tired too, you can sleep you know? It will be a while until we reach the house with all this traffic.” he squinted a bit to try and estimate how bad the situation is “a long while…” they really were stuck it seems “I’m taking you to my house, by the way.”

“Oh? Kidnapping us now?” Ouma smirked at him from his seat but then that smirk turned into a pout “Wait I’m not tired, who told you I’m tired. You’re tired, not me.”

“Right” Saihara clearly didn't believe him “Also your hotel wouldn’t allow Himari to stay there if you booked a room for one person, a second person won’t be allowed to stay in the room later. Visitors are fine though for a limited amount of time.”

“I knew that.”

Saihara looked at him skeptically “did you also know that the reason all hotels here stopped allowing that was because someone tried to hide a criminal in their hotel room? they had a fake ID so the staff didn’t suspect anything.”

“I also knew that!” 

“Of course you did.”

“.... How did you know about that though, asking for a friend.”

Saihara almost shook laughing at that and Ouma was smiling like an idiot, he knew the other had to stop himself from laughing too loud and waking Himari in the back seat. So they just looked at each other and laughed quietly. Ouma felt like a kid again, laughing with his organization behind a wall and hiding from the angry police officers.

“I’m a detective, I caught that guy hiding in the hotel.” Saihara finally said after he caught his breath.

“Of course you did.”

The two laughed then continued chatting. Honestly speaking, Ouma was tired as hell. Exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically. But he didn’t want to leave Saihara alone when they’re stuck in traffic, it would be very boring.

Plus, he really enjoyed talking to him anyway.

Too bad the other can read him like a book for some reason.

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” The Raven pointed out, Ouma noticed his eyes even start to glow again because it got dark outside making the light sources around them reach from street lights and the countless cars.

“That is because you want me to pass out!”

Saihara raised an eyebrow at him and the more Ouma stared at his face the more his heart rate picked up, well he can't sleep now. At least the lie becomes truth because of it? 

It looks like the detective accepted the fact Ouma won’t give in and admit that he really does want to sleep, after the hellish events of this day at least. Waking up so early to come to his house and then picking up Himari and going straight to the hospital, then be punched in the gut with news he already was expecting but it didn’t make the pain any better, then lastly having a bit of a fight with Himari, making them not even talk to each other like siblings who are ignoring the other’s existence. Despite both of them being worried as hell.

So he just sighed again, as he always does. “Is there a reason why you won’t rest?”

“After our session this morning I have lost my ability to sleep when I’m not tucked in your arms!”

“Wh-” His face noticeably turned red under the yellow lights “Why did I actually ask that- I should’ve expected you to give me a lie as an answer.” Those words didn’t sound like they were directed at him, it was more like Saihara asking it to himself. The detective held onto his forehead, frustrated by the traffic jam or getting a headache from talking to Ouma. Probably both. 

The leader would’ve loved to sleep in Saihara’s arms again if he was completely being honest, so maybe that lie held some truth to it in it’s own way, despite it being just something he said to fluster the other and distract him from the fact he’s kind of sleepy.

After that they just chatted again about anything, just like when Saihara took him to the restaurant on his first day here. And it was fun, to discuss things ranging from cotton candy to tv shows they watched as kids, to how much Ouma hates it when bad guys win, to how much he loves and admires Saihara (making the Raven stutter and blush cutely a bunch of times.)

but eventually the traffic cleared, Ouma felt like he has accomplished his mission to keep Saihara company through the boring wait and lost consciousness as he stared at the windshield wipers swaying left and right. 

  


___________________

  


Saihara looked at the right side mirror to see Ouma’s sleeping face and chuckled quietly, then looked at the rear view mirror to see Himari just sleeping as well. Well, it hurts him that he was to wake them up soon as they were getting close to their destination. They looked really peaceful in their sleep as if they don’t have anything to worry about, but Saihara knew that was far from the truth.

He parked the car at its usual place in the garage then got out to wake the others up, waking Himari was fairly easy but for Ouma he started whining and saying “Ugh mom give me five minutes, I’ve only slept for like ten seconds. Is this how you treat your leader?” Making Himari giggle. 

When he opened his eyes and saw Saihara in front of him though, his mind seemed to blue screen and process everything, resulting in him turning red and basically jumping away from the car, Saihara, and his possible questions.

Saihara helped Himari up the stairs (seeing as how Ouma decided he should be in charge of the luggage) and unlocked the door, as he pushed the wheelchair inside the house Himari started looking around making him feel a bit nervous. Which is funny, seeing how normally he doesn’t care that much of what people think of his house because there is nothing to hide really, or anything embarrassing that is.

He went to the living room and approached the heater to turn it on, meanwhile, Himari carefully stood up and got off of the wheelchair to try and sit down by herself on the carpet but Saihara felt like he needed to help her anyway. It didn’t take long for the heat to start radiating, making Himari beam in a way he only saw Ouma do before “So warm! I really like your house so far Saihara-kun!”

Saihara wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, would it be weird if he said thank you? Yea probably- “I’m glad you do.” he simply smiled “I’ll go help Ouma-kun with the luggage, we won’t be long.”

“Mhm!” she replied and went back to staring at the heater.

When he went outside he looked around for a second, appreciating how the lights around his house lit up the dark area a bit, he couldn’t see any stars this time because the clouds had come back and blocked everything. There was a bit of mist in the air, and as always around this time of the year, he can see his own breath.

As he went down the front stairs he looked at the purple haired boy who due to the darkness looked like he had completely black hair, he was puffing and pouting as he fought the luggage and finally got it out of the car.

Saihara grabbed the car keys from his pocket and pressed a button to lock the car, the sound alerted Ouma and he shot a look at Saihara, not noticing his presence earlier.

“I don’t need help with this monster if that’s what you’re wondering.” Ouma puffed out his chest “Not when I have these bad boys!” He started flexing but Saihara could see literally no difference, especially when Ouma was wearing a thick jacket to shield him from the cold.

“Totally” Saihara rolled his eyes and made his way over to Ouma’s side “But we wouldn’t want your ‘bad boys’ to be exhausted so I’ll just take the luggage instead.”

“Aw man! Stealing all of my glory!”

As they made their way up the stairs, the two looked back at the car which was drenched but safe from the rain at the moment “That will look like absolute trash once it dries.”

“Yea no kidding…”

Speaking of the rain, while Ouma was asleep Saihara had realized that the boy had forced himself to stay awake just to keep him company, he even slept right after the traffic cleared making the answer stare at Saihara’s face. “Thanks for keeping me company by staying awake, by the way.”

“Huh? Don’t come to conclusions on your own! I stayed awake because I don’t trust you to not do anything to me while I was asleep!” Ouma argued but his cheeks told a different story, not to mention he completely forgot how Saihara had already passed his ‘trust test’.

“If you don’t trust me why did you sleep right after the traffic had cleared?”

“I simply lost the battle against consciousness!”

“This morning you were-”

“SHH!”

Saihara laughed at the embarrassed boy’s face, pouting and shooting half-hearted insults such as “you rotten potato! Wet sock!” for exposing his bad lie and almost mentioning that he was asleep in his arms earlier.

They entered the living room and found Himari on her phone, the tension came back as Himari and Ouma locked eyes again. She hesitantly started talking “Everyone wants to talk to you so they demanded you get on call tonight.”

“Well tell them I’m not in the mood” Ouma said, about to leave the room already.

“Kokichi, can you not act as a child for once.”

Ouma stopped in his tracks and turned around to look down at Himari, clearly taken aback and angry.

“That is no way to talk to someone older than you, Hi-ma-ri-chan.” he spelled out each syllable of Himari’s name, and Saihara shivered at how cold his gaze was. Not calling his sister by her first name must be rough- he kept in mind to not piss him off in the future.

“I’m talking to you this way because you’re being stubborn again! And I thought we were close, I thought we were family. Am I not allowed to be worried Kokichi?”

“What if I don’t want to talk about my feelings? What if I don’t want to acknowledge them? Can you just leave me alone, you guys have done it before without me even asking so why is it different now? I've been alone all my life, we might be family but there are lines I won’t let you cross.”

“But why? Why is it always about me and the others? Why do you never want us to get close to you, we always fight over this over and over again because you won’t let us. I don’t understand…”

“I don’t want you to understand!” Ouma suddenly blew up and both Saihara and Himari flinched, he blinked as he realized that he just shouted at Himari. Then looked at both of them “Sorry, I’ll be in Saihara-chan’s room. Don’t follow me.” he turned to leave then stopped in front of the door “Talk to DICE, tell them I’m just not in the mood to talk right now.” and with that, he left.

There was silence as Saihara stood there and looked at Himari, who was currently about to cry. He sat down beside her and put a hand on her back “Need to talk?” 

Himari giggled as she wiped her tears and looked at the heater, burning neon orange. “I don’t think I’m a huge fan of talking, anymore. Talking and I have never been the best of friends but when my words end up hurting people I care about, I end up wanting to stay silent forever.”

Saihara can understand, after all, he did also say things he regretted saying in the past. But… “Well, do you want to know the opinion of someone who may know nothing about what’s happening but can relate to one side of the party?”

Himari turned her head at him in confusion, probably curious as to which side he meant. “Sure.”

“I think… I think I know how Ouma-kun feels.” he looked at the brunette and she urged him to continue “He doesn’t hate you and everyone if that’s what you’re thinking, he still considers you family. But as he said, there are some lines he won’t let you cross and if you try to break down those barriers by force he will react badly. Instead of forcing him to talk about his feelings, let him open up to you on his own.”

Her eyes widened a bit before nodding briefly. And after a moment she asked, “Did you go through this too Saihara-kun?”

He was a bit surprised by the question, she was right in a way. In the past when his parents threw him under his uncle's care he wasn’t doing very well, and it got worse when his uncle actually tried to get him to talk by force. He knew he was worried but him from the past did not appreciate his efforts. “I had no one I wanted to talk to about my feelings, until one day my only friends told me it’s ok to cry, and I ended up spilling everything. It was really scary but, I realized that I needed that. To acknowledge that I’m not alone… I do feel bad for my uncle though, I ended up shouting at him because he tried to get me to talk before I had accepted my truth.” the people he ended up opening up to first were his classmates at the time, Akamatsu and Momota. And after that life just got easier with them by his side. 

“It’s alright I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Himari said with a determined smile “Kichi-kun may have raised his voice at me but I still care about him all the same, I’m just even more worried about him at this point.”

Saihara looked at the concerned girl glad she’s back to using the nickname for her brother then at the door leading to the hallway to his room, then decided what to do “I’ll go talk to him, you both need each other right now. It’s better to be together rather than suffering through the pain of being apart.”

“I… thank you Saihara-kun.” She smiled at him.

“It’s nothing.” he smiled back and left the living room.

When Saihara walked into his bedroom he found Ouma sitting on the small couch. Not exactly sitting, he was more laying on it, his head resting on an armrest and his legs dangling over the other side. He had his arms over his eyes but still looked distressed. 

Saihara walked towards him quietly, unsure of how to react in this situation. He acted determined in front of Himari but right now he was kind of at loss on what to do and what to say. Not to mention… was Ouma crying? He took another step and saw the boy freeze, he must've realized his presence. “Are you alright?” he asked and Ouma’s shoulders finally relaxed.

“Of course I am.” he spoke normally as if he hasn't been crying at all. His arms were still over his eyes though.

Saihara was having none of that “Sorry, let me rephrase that.” he said as he brought the desk chair beside the couch and sat down in front of it, perpendicular to Ouma’s covered face. “You're not alright” he simply said.

“....” Ouma didn’t reply, but that's alright. He didn’t need to respond to his statement, but then to Saihara’s surprise, he heard him speak again. “Mayhaps.”

Saihara sighed, he remembered something similar to this situation, It wasn’t his first time a friend of his was going through something like this, wasn’t it? To get Ouma to go back to talking to Himari, he needs to make him forget about how they want him to open up his feelings and make him remember something important instead. And just maybe, it will give him a push in the right direction. 

“When I was a kid” he started cautiously, hoping the other was paying attention “I had a friend whose mother wasn’t in perfect health, that friend loved her mother a lot so it was kind of rough. One day, she came to me and started crying. Apparently, her mother had to go through a risky surgery or else she wouldn’t make it. But the surgery itself had no guarantee of success, sure it was successful before but they still didn't know. As a ten-year-old, I honestly didn’t understand much of what was happening, I wasn’t close to my own mother so I kept asking myself why was that friend so distraught about it?” Ouma removed his hand and looked at Saihara, intrigued. So he continued “I felt bad for not being of much help, so I did something I absolutely despised back then. I lied that it’s going to be alright when I didn’t know if it will, at all. I despised it because a lot used to tell me the same lie.”

“Some lies are said to help others, but when the other knows it’s a lie it won’t help at all. Unless they know it’s a lie and decide to believe in it anyway, they end up living a lie, stuck in a state of denial.”

“Exactly” Saihara agreed “My friend believed in it, so the lie ended up helping her through what she was going through. But when others lied to me saying I’m going to be alright I did not like it at all. That was the difference between me and her, and the difference between her and you.”

“If you told me it will be ok just now I would have smacked you.”

Saihara chuckled “I figured, that’s why that’s not going to be what I’m going to tell you”

“EHHH what kind of comfort is that! Are you telling me it’s not going to be alright Saihara-chan!?” Ouma summoned his crocodile tears rather easily this time, that fact strangely hurt a bit.

“No, I’m just not going to lie to you as I did back then.” Saihara smiled while wiping Ouma’s tears away making the boy flinch “The girl I was talking about? She somehow bounced back on her own, she told me that she’s accepted the possibility of her mother going soon. And she said that until the surgery she was going to spend as much time with her as she can because as much as she was scared, her mother was probably scared as well and needs her daughter with her. She didn’t want to worry her mother anymore with how much she has been crying, it was hurting her a lot.”

Ouma’s eyes widened “I’m sure Himari-san would love to have you by her side at a time like this.”

With that the boy sat up as fast as a spring on the side of the couch, facing away from Saihara “Holy shit- I’m a selfish jerk.” he vigorously wiped his face with his sleeve.

Saihara almost laughed at that, didn’t Ouma claim that he was royalty so he doesn’t curse? Guess that was just another lie. “I think you’re just scared of losing someone important.” 

At that Ouma turned his head and smiled sweetly, he stepped closer to Saihara and leaned down connecting soft lips to his cheek for half a second before backing away at the speed of light. “Stop reading me like a book, or else things will get dangerous” he winked, but his cheeks were tinted pink. Saihara lost his ability to speak as he stared with wide eyes.

Minutes after Ouma left the room he realized he’d been frozen with his right hand over his cheek, so he got up and laid on the couch the same way the other boy was a couple of moments ago. And stayed frozen there in that position instead. He has to tell Ouma everything tomorrow, he needs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say soulmates have been together in a past life, was that what Kokichi’s dream was about? Or was it Kokichi’s inner self wishing things were different and they met under different circumstances? I’ll leave it up to you ehehehe
> 
> Also my darling has been making even more fanart for the fic ;;; [Check them out here!](https://xs-xs.tumblr.com/post/185454930527/hey-so-mixed-emotions-is-amazing-af)


	7. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He shrugged “I don’t really care if it’s possible or nah, I just believe in how I’m feeling. If I do end up with a guy in the future, which I doubt, I’ll be the one picking him as my soulmate, not the world picking him for me.”
> 
> Silence fell between them after that answer, and after a moment she spoke up: “That’s actually really deep… and very gay.”
> 
> He laughed and threw a bunch of grass at her “I can’t believe that’s your response after I decided to be truthful to you! You’re a horrible little sister Ai-chan!” He wailed.
> 
> Joining the laughter, she brushed off all the grass from her clothes “Mhm, and you’re the wisest big brother Kichi.”

“Hey, Saihara-chan, you up?” 

Saihara stirred in his bed, uncomfortable with the body above his. He turned his head and squinted at the boy above him, he can barely see him but he can recognize that wispy hair and those childish giggles anywhere. 

“Ouma-kun… Why are you on top of me at ghost hour.” he grumbled and buried his face into the pillow. 

“Because I can’t sleep! And I think… It’s because I never said thank you.”

At that Saihara actually let his face leave the soft pillow to look at the young man, or his silhouette because he honestly couldn’t see anything. “Thank me? I’m half asleep, so I’m not really sure what you’re talking about-”

He was cut off by Ouma flicking his forehead “I meant for our talk earlier, you silly goose! What else would I thank you for!”

Saihara had the most tired and deadpanned expression Ouma had ever seen.

“Forget I said that!”

The raven just sighed “Keep it down, Himari-san's still asleep in the living room.” Saihara was actually surprised with himself that he remembered that. He has two futons in his house due to Momota and Akamatsu always sleeping over randomly, so he laid them for Ouma and Himari. But for some unknown reason, the leader sneaked into his room when he should be asleep.

He reached a hand towards the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on making it glow with faint yellow light, then sat up and looked at the boy who was technically straddling him now. 

Due to the sudden sleepover Ouma had nothing to sleep in, Himari had her luggage so she wore whatever she brought with her but for Ouma he had to wear Saihara's pajamas which ended up way too big on him making it harder to move around in them (pants keep sliding off despite being tied around his waist, it was _really_ funny). But hey, at least it was something. 

Looking at him now though… Saihara would be lying if he said that seeing Ouma in his way too big shirt _that was currently sliding off the guy’s shoulder_ didn’t make him feel all kinds of emotions.

“What’s up with you, ogling me like that.” Ouma spoke with a pout but Saihara could somehow see the pink tinting his cheeks. It was doing wonders to his horrible mind. “A-anyway, earlier when you told me about your friend and her mother, it made me realize that I wasn't the only one who's hurting and that my actions were hurting the people I care about more than the situation at hand. In the process of apologizing, I ended up finally opening up to Ayano-chan on my own. It wasn’t much… I just confessed that I’m scared she will be gone soon. But weirdly enough I’m happy I was able to tell her about that.” Ouma looked up to him “And it was all thanks to you, you were the one who made me see things the way I should be seeing them. So, thank you, Saihara-chan.”

Ouma looked at him with so much appreciation that he had to reach out and pinch his cheek “Hey- ow! What’s that for?!” 

“Making sure I’m not dreaming”

“Aren’t you supposed to pinch _yourself_. Weirdo” despite his words Ouma was smiling as he rubbed his cheek.

“Sorry, I'll make it better.” Saihara leaned in and removed Ouma's hand so he could kiss his 'abused' cheek. Purple eyes widened and pupils dilated as Ouma's face turned bright red. 

“Hn, no fair. Attacking me like that…”

“How is it not fair when you kissed me all of a sudden then ran away yesterday?”

“Hey! I did _not _run away!” Ouma ‘scolded’ him “I just hurried to apologize to Ayano-chan, don’t come to your own conclusions” he folded his arms in disapproval and looked away with a “hmph!”__

Saihara just stared at him, Ouma was being too cute and considering the setting they were both in, in the dark with faint light from the lamp making the purple head’s skin glow, Saihara wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his hands to himself. In that time period he was left alone in his room he thought about a lot of things and acknowledged the fact Ouma might as well be his soulmate because he really… maybe…

“Earth to my beloved? Helloooooo?”

“H-huh?!” He snapped out of his thoughts to see Ouma inches from his face, when he finally replied the other boy backed off. 

“You were staring at me and I started getting creeped out!” He faked a shiver “What were you even thinking about? Am I that sexy that you want to take me that badly?!”

Instead of retorting Saihara actually froze, caught red-handed.

“Ehh what’s with that reaction” Ouma tilted his head a bit in confusion then sprang up “No way! You were actually thinking that!?”

Saihara’s already red face only grew worse, so he turned off the lamp and proceeded to put the cover on top of him in an attempt to ignore the annoying cute brat and go back to sleep. Ouma didn’t let him though, as expected.

“Heyy that’s mean! Is that how you treat the person you want to undress? I wouldn’t mind you know!” He tried to get the covers off of Saihara but failed “I feel the same so-”

Saihara sat up and removed the covers to look at him “you do?” he asked even though a part of him felt like the other was lying. Instead of answering the boy froze, just like Saihara did earlier, then just jumped under the covers like a snake, put his head on the pillow and pretended to go to sleep.

“This is my bed, you can’t run away by kicking someone from their own house.”

He was met with fake loud snores. 

_Looks like he could, it’s Ouma after all._

He sighed and moved to leave the bed so the other can sleep. If he wanted to sleep in Saihara’s bed he could’ve just said so. But as he started to stand up two hands wrapped around him and tried to get him back in. “uweh??!!”

“Pfft Saihara-chan!” Ouma giggled behind him “the noises you make are so cute! Nishishi!”

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? Letting you go back to sleep!” he successfully got Saihara under the covers with him.

Saihara looked at where the purple-head _should be at_ “You wanted to sleep with me… again?” He asked referring to yesterday’s morning, when he woke up Ouma was shocked to the point he fell out of bed and said he would call the cops on him. So even if he says it’s alright, Saihara can’t help but feel like he means the opposite.

“Niada! Sleeping with Saihara-chan was the worst! In fact, I’m going to put a pillow between us!”

“o… kay?” The raven was starting to get a headache trying to understand Ouma and what exactly he was doing, he just wanted to sleep. So he surrendered and tried getting into a comfortable position.

But then he realized he had no pillow because it’s literally being put as a barrier between him and Ouma. 

He glared at no one in particular.

“Nighty night Saihara-chan!” Ouma called out, his back facing the pillow. 

Saihara just put his arm under his head and sighed “Good night, Ouma-kun.”

Seriously, this was ridiculous. Ouma just bursts into his bedroom, says thank you out of nowhere, sleeps in his bed, doesn’t let Saihara leave, puts a pillow between them, then goes to sleep! Did he just want to sleep on a bed but felt bad for kicking Saihara out of it?

Ouma is such a mystery, will there be a day when he’s able to understand him?

More importantly, can he even sleep now??? His body screamed at him to stop thinking and get some sleep, but he honestly couldn’t. His brain staying active and thinking over a bunch of things, again.

Guess he will spend another night thinking until he passes out when the sun comes up.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------

\------------------

\-----

  
  


“Ugh…” Ouma hated waking up and he will never like it. So he curled up and hugged the pillow under his head tighter, but then he heard the rhythmic breathing of a body other than his own.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw Saihara still sleeping, there was a bit of a distance between them, but the pillow he put last night was nowhere to be seen. The raven was actually facing him and using his own arm as a pillow, making him feel a bit bad for the whole barrier thing from last night, he honestly just wanted to prove his stupid lie.

He took the pillow from under his head and tried to carefully put it under Saihara’s. The guy somehow didn’t wake up in the process and just accepted the actual pillow under his head with a soft sigh. It made Ouma stare in awe.

Ouma reached out to brush his bangs aside, so he can look at his peaceful sleeping face better. Saihara was a bit pale, but that made his lashes stand out even more in contrast, just resting on his cheeks. His mouth was closed, which is good in Ouma’s opinion, breathing from the mouth brings in unfiltered air into his body and will just make him feel like hell when we he wakes up (like how he is feeling right now). And his chest rose up and down as he softly inhaled and exhaled. 

God, he felt like such a creep… He wanted to just run very far away and yet… he felt an unidentifiable force from his body edging him closer to those plush lips. 

**_Yikes, yikes yikes yikes yikes yikes-_ **

Ouma forced himself to turn around and covered his face with both hands. 

_Just what in the actual fuck do I think I’m doing??? I’m losing it. That’s it, I’ve gone mental._

What in the world is wrong with him, he was about to kiss the dude! He never even kissed anyone before and to do it while the other was asleep, is just horrible! At least a couple of days ago when it crossed his mind, Saihara was awake and watching him. 

Wait it crossed his mind before too-

His hand flew over his mouth and his eyes widened in shock.

Seriously? Was he really in love? And if that really is the case. 

_JUST WHO FALLS IN LOVE IN A COUPLE OF DAYS???_

...is this even considered love? Or is it just a crush like he originally thought? He never felt this way before so what does he know. Maybe it's just fascination? Fondness to some dude? 

_Didn’t Cinderella fall in love in one night?_

Ouma laughed. Ridiculous. He was comparing himself to a princess from a fairy tale.

He was just… half awake so maybe that's why. He just needed to wash his face. 

Ouma got out of the bed and walked a few steps while trying to ignore the million confused thoughts circling in his head, only to trip by a god damn pillow that just decided to plop itself in his path. 

He laid on the floor and just screamed internally.

Then got up and glared at the pillow. Well, at least now he knows where that barrier pillow went.

He looked at Saihara and saw that he is still asleep even after Ouma tripped and hit the floor. His thoughts got worse the more he stared at the sleeping boy so he just ran to the bathroom. 

Ouma hurried to the sink to wash his face so he can wake up, but he wasn't expecting the sight of his face when he looked up at the mirror. 

_He was red. Very red._

Full on flushed, his whole face was practically a tomato. 

He washed his face again and again but the colour wouldn't go away, so he just stared as the colour got worse when he started thinking of what it could mean. 

Oh who was he kidding… He can’t keep lying to himself like this. 

He had it really bad for Saihara Shuichi, and it may be way beyond a crush. 

He held onto the sink and stood there remembering his own actions 

How he was attracted to him the moment he first saw him, how his heart leaped from his chest every time Saihara laughed, how he felt was too warm every time he smiled. 

All the times he didn’t understand how he felt whenever they touched, and the times he flirted with him, the times he felt safe just being with him

He should’ve realized it already, ever since he got that dream. It was him who wished things were different.

But this, this has a lot of problems…

_Ouma was going back to Japan tomorrow._

He realized his feelings way too late, if he doesn’t tell him… does that mean he will never see his first love again? 

Saihara did state that he wants to be friends but will he really keep that friendship long enough for Ouma to change it to something more? And how can he even do that when they are worlds apart, and who's to say that Saihara will ever love him back? 

_That's right… being in love was like a curse to someone like him, because no one in their right mind would return his feelings._

“Kichi-kun? Are you alright in there?” he heard Himari ask as she knocked on the bathroom door.

He released his death grip from the sink.

“Yea I’ll be out in a second!” 

As he got his vision back (that he didn’t even realize was gone) he saw something sparkle from the corner of his eye. 

He looked at the mirror again and his hand slowly raised to touch the liquid on his cheeks. 

Since when has he been crying? Why… Is he that overwhelmed to the point he would uncontrollably cry without even realizing?

He honestly felt just numb at this point, already wanting to go back to sleep. Most preferably in Saihara’s arms but…

He shook his head, no, he will stop his thoughts for now. It just wasn’t the time.

Still… There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he was on a time limit.

After a few moments he left the bathroom and saw Himari sitting on her wheelchair outside, probably waiting for her turn. He was thankful that she didn’t wake up to find him in Saihara’s bed, it would’ve been very hard to explain since she can see through his lies most of the time.

“Good morning” her face turned into concern the moment she looked at him “Kokichi, your eyes…” Ah great, he forgot she was outside and now she can see his red eyes “Is it me again?”

Ouma waved “No way! I’m not a crybaby, I just didn’t get any sleep last night is all~”

Himari narrowed her eyes and then kicked him in the knees “Don’t lie about something important as this! I thought you will finally be honest with how you feel!?”

The boy rubbed his knee with one hand and covered his ear with the other “Okay okay! Just lower your voice down, Saihara-chan’s still asleep. ” He looked at the young girl still glaring at him, despite the 7 year age gap they didn't have that much of a height difference “It wasn’t your fault, it was something else entirely. If that’s what you wanted to know.” 

He tried walking away after that but Saihara's clothes decided to be annoying with how big they are at the worst time possible. Himari just had to hold on to a small part of the shirt and he was stopped in his tracks. “Then what was it? Can I help?”

“Aya-chaaaan” he whined, “I thought we agreed that you wouldn't pry into things that don't concern you?”

“And I thought we agreed that you would at least let me and DICE help when something is bothering you?”

Ouma really didn’t want to get into this argument again, he saw things her way now. So he just slumped his shoulders defeated, if the time he has with her was limited then… He guessed she deserved to know. 

“You guys really don’t have any mercy on me, do you? At least Saihara-chan understands me better” He pouted “I’ll tell you what it is, but keep it to yourself alright?” 

“Alright!”

“I’ll tell you when you in the living room. This place is waaaay too close to Saihara-chan’s bedroom.” he whispered.

“okaaay, we are going to talk to DICE today right?”

Ah right, DICE “Yea sure!” He has never been so happy to hear that he’s going to talk to them again, he needed them right now. Hopefully they will help distract him from whatever mess is going on his mind at the moment.

  
  


________________

  
  
Saihara woke up peacefully in his bed, he almost always woke up peacefully thanks to living alone (keyword almost: Momota and Akamatsu sometimes had other plans). As his memories of last night’s encounter came up, he was surprised that he wasn't jumped on while asleep or anything similar to that. He lazily sat up and looked at the clock.

**1: 36 pm**

It seems that staying awake till the sun rose made him stay unconscious till the afternoon, huh? He looked beside him and found no Ouma. Figures, he must’ve woken up earlier than him since he actually did get to rest. 

He didn’t find the pillow barrier that Ouma had put between them last night, but what puzzled him more is that his head was resting on a pillow. He was sure he was resting on his arm when he fell asleep, did Ouma put the pillow under his head? 

Speaking of his arm… It was currently in a bit of pain, making him bite his lip as he massaged it. He got out of bed and walked around it to find the missing pillow on the floor. 

_How'd it even end up here?_

Saihara fixed the bed, then left the room to head to the bathroom. But then he heard the faint sounds of multiple people, along with Ouma and Himari's laughter. Were they talking to someone? Did Momota and Akamatsu make their way into his house unannounced again?

That can’t be it… They already know that he has visitors, it would be unlike them (and very unlike Momota.) 

He just washed his face and fixed his hair to look more presentable, brushed his teeth, then went to the living room to see what’s going on.

He found Ouma and Himari talking to a laptop, probably on a video call “I have no idea what nonsense you've read up on their website but I’m telling you this, it’s all liiiiiess! The shampoo I got? It was just a drop, as small as Jack’s self-esteem.” Someone said ‘Hey!’ in protest, but Ouma ignored them and continued talking. “And it smelled like absolute nothingness! I smell like the void now!” Ouma exaggeratingly complained while doing a bunch of hand gestures. 

Himari started trying to smell him “Clover! you know I don’t like it when others sniff me!” he tried getting away, but didn't exactly move from his place or try to push Himari away. Probably since she's sick he was afraid of accidentally hurting her. 

“I want to know what the void smells like.”

“It smells like nothiiiing!” 

Various laughs sounded from the laptop at Ouma and Himari's shenanigans. Saihara found himself smiling then decided to leave them be and head to the kitchen to make them some food. They let him sleep this long, they must've been starving. 

But as Saihara turned around he locked eyes with certain violet eyes, and they both froze. In that fracture of a second time went in slow motion, and Saihara couldn’t read Ouma's expression. Sure he was shocked and it was obvious, but there was something else… longing? why?

Himari noticed Ouma's expression obviously and looked to where he’s looking to find Saihara standing there near the door mid-turn. 

Saihara sweated at the sudden attention from the two, feeling like a cornered criminal under a police officer's flashlight. He was watching them during a video call, which must be a bit rude right?

Unsure of how to react he simply said “Uh good morning- or afternoon- I was just going to go make us something to eat, is there anything you two would like to have? Or anything I should avoid making?”

“THE PRINCE!” was heard from the laptop and he flinched at the mention of his nickname.

“Woah Heart, keep it down.” someone else said.

Saihara looked at the device and then at the two people on the couch, Himari had an apologetic smile on her face while Ouma seemed frozen beyond belief. It was starting to make him worried, he had no idea why he is acting this way considering last night the guy literally jumped into his bed and slept there no problem. 

Himari elbowed Ouma and he came back with an “Ow!”

“Was Joker lagging? Lol.”

“Shut up Diamond you sound like a nerd.”

“I am a nerd.”

Instead of Ouma breaking into a sly grin like he usually does, the purple head knocked the air out of him with a happy smile as he just jumped from his seat on the couch and dragged him towards the laptop. “Good mooooorning sleepyhead! Took you long enough to wake up, now you get to meet my organization!”

“We are more like his family instead of underlings but that works too.” 

“Oi shut it chocolate bar!”

“Aye aye~”

Ouma huffed “Anyway! This boring looking dude here is Jack” he pointed at the brown haired boy on the screen, 'Jack' didn’t seem to appreciate being called boring or a chocolate bar.

“This one here is my mom, Queen!” He pointed at a pink haired lady.

“Greetings.”

Saihara found himself bowing a bit with a nervous smile.

“Afro guy is Deuce, the huge balloon there is Spade, twintails girl is Heart, Onion head right there is Diamond, and…” He stopped when he pointed at a blond guy “This guy is Ace.”

“This guy? That’s the worst description you could ever give me, I feel attacked. Even chocolate bar got better treatment.” 

“Why are you guys calling me chocolate bar?! Isn’t it enough you made fun of my self-esteem earlier? What a _loving_ family.”

“Hey, at least it's better than your previous nickname, Buildcraft Steve.”

Jack rolled his eyes as everyone laughed at that nickname.

“There’s also King my second in command, I always put him in charge whenever I'm gone but he’s not here probably cause the Kraken ate him!”

Saihara jumped in his seat “Ate him?!” but then after Ouma laughed he realized that the boy was lying.

“Don’t believe that douche, he’s a walking talking lying machine.” Deuce said

“I think he meant to say he’s probably buying groceries, they have some Kraken statue outside the supermarket.”

“Which is still a pretty weird aesthetic design if you ask me, the poor pirate ship…”

Saihara was amazed the more he watched them talk, they finish each other's sentences and thoughts in a way. And despite them teasing each other constantly, it was still obvious that they cared, especially Ouma who looked like he treasured each member. 

“So… There are ten members including you and Himari-san?” 

Ouma looked pleasantly surprised “How perceptive! You're right, but! You're also wrong, my organization consists of ten _thousand_ members!” 

Saihara looked at Himari who was mouthing “he's lying” and had to stifle his laughter. He then looked back at the screen, he couldn’t see everyone that well but still felt a bit nervous having all those eyes on him. 

“Um… I didn’t properly introduce myself yet so…”

“Oh we know! You’re Saihara Shuichi, the prince detective of London who is also an undercover nurse!” Heart clapped her hands together.

“Yes you’re right” he laughed nervously “It's nice to meet you all, hope I get your actual names in the future when we meet in person.” he smiled.

There was pin drop silence as everyone took in his words, and suddenly Heart spoke up “Holy shit marry him Joker!”

Saihara sputtered then looked at the boy beside him whose knee jerked for a second, his face was a bit red and his lips were pressed tight before he demanded Queen to get the “Swear Jar”

And indeed in a matter of seconds, Queen appeared on the screen with a jar full of money, Heart grumbled as she took a dollar from her pocket and put it in the jar. Making everyone including him laugh. 

The ‘Prince detective’ decided to try and change the previous topic “Still… I’m surprised 'King Horse' himself isn’t code named King.” He wondered aloud.

Himari laughed a bit at that, Ouma’s last name sure meant something “Yea we actually discussed that! but Joker just fit hit more in the end” 

“But I’m still the King!” Ouma jumped in “I’m the Joker King!”

“Riiight” Himari and a couple of DICE members said in sync, making Saihara laugh a bit behind his hand. Being with DICE made him feel like he was watching some kind of circus. 

Ouma looked at him with an unreadable expression when he laughed, before he could question what was wrong or overthink it like he used to when he was a young teen the boy spoke up “Hey Saihara-chaaan~” the raven gulped at the sudden smirk on the boy’s face “If I am the King, would you be my Queen? Nishishi!”

Various “OHHHH”s sounded from the laptop, Saihara felt like he was being proposed to on stage instead of Ouma just flirting with him like usual 

He instinctively reached his hand to hide behind a hat he has taken off years ago “Maybe, but I have a feeling you would be _my_ Queen instead.”

The “OHHHH”s returned after his response, as if DICE was watching two people roast each other, except they were basically flirting 

Ouma was shocked beyond belief, his mouth hung open and Saihara could feel the loading sign above his head “W-wait what does that mean-” 

Saihara stood up “I think it’s time for me to head to the kitchen-”

“Saihara-chaaaan you can't play with my pure maiden heart like this then leave!” Ouma held onto his torso and got dragged along with him, Himari and DICE laughed as they heard Saihara struggle to get Ouma off of him. 

Eventually he succeeded in running away and started making food while his emotions were all over the place, he almost even burned his hand at some point. By the time he was finished the call had ended, Saihara put the food and watched Ouma eat eagerly while Himari just started at her plate. 

“Is something wrong?” Saihara asked.

“No it's just… looking at the food… Fish, apples, and walnuts, are all good for the lungs. Guess you really are an undercover nurse!” 

Saihara's face burned a little, surprised by the sudden compliment and the fact she even realized he picked those ingredients on purpose. “I just know some things” he smiled nervously. 

Lunch was a bit livelier than his usual ‘forever alone’ lunches, just like when he has friends over. Except this time it was two new friends who he is willingly helping and one of them was his possible soulmate. Saihara couldn’t help but laugh to himself at how weird this week had turned out to be, after meeting Ouma tons of things had happened even though it's only been a couple of days. 

Ouma was chewing when he looked at him skeptically “whatsh wish sha keepy shmile?”

“Kichi-kun… Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Himari scolded.

Ouma gulped and spoke up “Saihara-chan was smiling while looking at me so I needed to ask!”

Saihara chuckled a bit nervously “Ah sorry, It’s just that I was thinking about how a lot has happened this week.” he explained a bit of what was on his mind (excluding the part about having a soulmate) and that seemed to satisfy Ouma. 

“It must have been a lot for you Saihara-kun” Himari said with an understanding smile, Saihara honestly didn’t expect it. “First you meet someone like Ouma-kun and suddenly your world turns upside down!”

“Hey!” Ouma protested “I’m not that much of a pain!”

“I’m not saying you are.”

“But it sure did sound like it!”

Saihara looked at the both of them, he didn’t have siblings himself so he wouldn’t know what it’s like to tease each other 24/7 but it looks like this is how it is.

“I’m not going to forget your insult Ayano-chan.” Ouma warned as he fake glared.

“It wasn’t even an insult Kokichi-kun.” she fake glared back “But I really meant what I said, Saihara-kun has been through a lot for us. Thank you for dealing with my troublesome big brother.”

“You can’t tell me that isn't an insult!” Ouma pointed his spoon at her.

Saihara smiled “you’re welcome” 

“Don’t agree with her!” Ouma whined “You know what, you guys are mean. I’m done” he shoved a bunch of spoonfuls into his mouth and angrily gulped them down. Almost choking and hurting his throat a bit in the process. Saihara jumped to give him water as Himari giggled at his idiocy. 

After they were done eating Saihara picked up all the dishes to the sink and started washing them. He expected Himari and Ouma to leave the kitchen but they decided to stay on their stools.

“We need to go to the hospital again today,” Saihara suddenly said “have you made your decision Himari-san?”

Himari turned off her green phone with a four leafed Clover charm, letting it rest on the table. “Yes I thought about it a lot yesterday” she started “At first I thought that I wanted Kokichi-kun to decide” She looked at Ouma who had a neutral expression making it impossible to tell what he’s thinking “I thought 'He's the leader so my life belongs to him right? He has said so himself in the past' but I was just making up excuses. I knew that he was never serious when he said that our lives belong to him. My life belongs to me, I’m responsible for it. Not to mention… If the choice leads to a bad outcome, Kokichi-kun will blame himself for it… and I can’t let that happen, I won’t put the responsibility on anyone but myself… so I decided that I want to keep fighting. I don’t care how dangerous the treatment is, I want to try anyway.”

Ouma smiled and started clapping “way to go Aya-chan!”

Saihara smiled as well “that does mean that you will be staying countless nights at a hospital, is that alright with you?”

“Mhm I’m not scared!” she pumped her fists in the air and Saihara saw the smile on Ouma’s face turn sadistic.

“Yeah you totally aren’t.” he giggled evilly making Himari hit his shoulder.

  
  


________________

  
  
Ouma felt like the day has gone by in a flash, one moment he was with his little sister talking to DICE and introducing Saihara to their tea breaks (he did tell him about it before, but he was still skeptical until he saw DICE themselves pull out a teapot out of nowhere) and the other moment he is going back to the hotel in Saihara’s car, with Himari left at the hospital. After they had went and told the doctor about their decision the guy smiled and started planning accordingly, Ouma wanted to stay at the hospital by her side but they told him he won’t be able to see her anyway considering they’ll be doing a bunch more tests. He will never understand hospitals and their witchcraft.

Her phone is still with her so she can call him whenever she likes, and they assured him that the nervous mess of a nurse he saw yesterday will keep her company.

As Saihara drove, Ouma kept thinking of his next moves. Tomorrow he will have to go back to DICE in japan, so he will need to pack up everything in the hotel and be ready. But the problem is that Himari will have to travel with the doctor somewhere else later and he can’t be with her, she actually has to stay here for a while.

“I’ll take care of everything she needs” he recalled Saihara’s words, it’s not like he didn’t believe him it’s just that he doesn’t understand why the boy was doing so much for them. Ouma found himself agreeing, considering it was his only choice anyway. He might feel like he doesn’t deserve his kindness, but Himari does deserve it.

“Hey, since it’s basically the last time we will hang out together for a while. How about we go get some ice-cream?” Saihara asked breaking him from his thoughts. “Oh, we didn’t have dinner yet either, we should probably take care of that first.” He laughed nervously.

“How can I say no to free food!” Ouma exclaimed, genuinely getting excited. He forgot his stomach completely and was thinking about packing his stuff in the hotel. “The ice-cream will be a disappointment though compared to space ice-cream” 

“Hmm…” Saihara wondered aloud “I do know a place that has amazing flavours, I think you’ll love it.”

And that is basically how he ended up having dinner with Saihara, and internally freaking out because he realized his stomach was not the only thing he has been ignoring today, but he also has been running away from the revelation he had this morning. He just told himself to act as normally as he does and it will be over before he knows it, and that’s exactly what happened. Hanging out with Saihara was so much fun to the point he doesn’t even need to think about what he’s saying or keep track of time.

“Maybe you and I were lovers in a past life!” he found himself saying. Saihara looked a bit distant at first, as if he wanted to say something to him so badly but thought the better of it. But then he just gave him a nervous smile.

After dinner they went to a popular ice-cream shop and the purple head had to stop himself from basically screaming from how many flavours there was. “I want all of them!” he said at first, making the tired worker behind the counter look like he’s about to pass out.

“Or you can get a taste at all of them then choose your favorites.” that didn’t make the worker look like he’s feeling any better, Ouma almost felt bad for him.

In the end he tasted ten flavours and chose four of them, grapes, chocolate, cinnamon and cotton candy. Meanwhile Saihara chose one flavour and as expected, it was coffee.

While they were having ice-cream and discussing how bad Ouma’s sweet tooth was, Saihara got a message from Akamatsu in the group chat. Apparently some Prince Detective fangirl had spotted them and stalked them for a while, posting about how ‘her bae’ (Ouma cringed) was on a date. Ouma laughed saying that now they all know that Saihara was his, even though he knew he wasn’t and probably never will be. He didn’t miss the blush on Saihara’s face though, he blushes so easily and Ouma loves it.

He snatched Saihara’s phone from his hands and opened the camera, the boy sputtered and asked him what he was doing. He simply sat beside him and said “I want you to have something to remember me by!” 

That made the raven actually light up, it was almost like the roles reversed and he’s the one who’s going to start sputtering and turning red.

“Alright.” Saihara smiled, and Ouma felt those familiar pangs come back, attacking his heart full force. He willed his blush away and just took the picture.

But looking at it, it looks like he didn’t exactly fight off the stupid blood rushing to his face very well. Saihara seemed to really like it “Looks good!” he said smiling as he took his phone back. Well, at least he was happy.

Saihara shocked him, even more, when he sent the picture in the group chat with Akamatsu and Momota.

**(9:25 pm)**

**Paino baka:** omg!

 **AstroNUT:** that ice cream looks so goooood

 **Paino Baka:** THAT is all what you can say?

 **Paino Baka:** I actually just had a devilish idea are you guys in

 **Panta Devil:** I’m in

 **Shylock Homos:** She didn’t even say it yet-

 **Paino Baka:** ok so what if I posted that pic onto social media and convinced everyone that the prince detective is taken

 **AstroNUT:** are you insane? People would go crazy!

 **Paino Baka:** YEA BUT THINK ABOUT IT, maybe those girls will stop bothering Saihara!

Ouma looked at Saihara, of course he would say no, right? “Would that be alright with you Ouma-kun?” wait what- He’s considering it?

“I already said ‘I’m in’ didn’t I?” he put his hands behind his back and swayed “Plus I’m leaving tomorrow so those suckers can’t get to me!”

 **Shylock Homos:** you know what? Let’s do it

Ouma’s eyes widened as he looked at his phone screen on the table

 **AstroNUT:** WHAT

 **Panta Devil:** WHAT

 **Paino Baka:** WHAT

 **AstroNUT:** Kaede why are YOU surprised

 **Paino Baka:** I just didn’t expect him to go along with it

 **Paino Baka:** BUT GOOD CHOICE

Saihara laughed and Ouma just stared at him. “I knew you weren’t as innocent as you seem, but wouldn’t that be a bit too dangerous for you? People will get the wrong idea, it may damage your reputation.” he said looking uncharacteristically serious.

“Well” Saihara started, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth, doing that detective like pose “I’ve actually thought about this before, my parents don’t really care about anything I do, and if everyone thinks I’m already taken then maybe they will stop with their advances… or at least tone it down a bit.” his hand lowered as he laughed nervously at his ridiculous situation. 

“So… You’re fine with basically fake dating me? Why didn’t you ask one of your friends about it before?” Ouma had a blank expression as he asked, but for some reason Saihara looked a bit taken aback as he shifted his vision anywhere but on him.

“I’m… not a good liar” He finally said “I can’t fake liking someone.”

“But you’re fine with-”

“That’s because I like you Ouma-kun.”

Ouma’s words and thought process came to a halt “H-huh?” he lost control over his face, the blank expression shattered into confusion, and shock.

“I wouldn’t mind fake dating because I already like you” When Ouma tried to say something Saihara covered his mouth with his hand, blushing. “S-sorry this was so out of the blue, I felt the need to tell you before you leave tomorrow. So… Don’t feel obligated to give me an answer.”

He was going to ask him if he was lying, but it really didn’t seem like it. Saihara was 100% serious. He couldn’t believe it, his feelings were reciprocated? Then why… Can’t he say anything?

Saihara's phone suddenly rang, startling them both. Ouma just continued staring at the raven as he tried to tell Akamatsu on the other side of the call to not just call him whenever he disappears from the chat. Their eyes met and Ouma felt himself turn red under his gaze. 

“Um, Ouma-kun your Ice-cream” Ouma looked down to see chocolate melting into grape, so he hurried to eat the rest before it turned to sugary soup. Meanwhile, Saihara went back to Akamatsu telling her he will hop back into the chat and ended the call. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them as Ouma kept eating his grape ice-cream.

“Getting your name acquainted with mine would get you into a lot of trouble in the future.” Was all he could say after an awkward silence. He didn’t look up to see Saihara's expression.

“But at least life wouldn’t be boring with you in it, Ouma-kun.”

Saihara watched as Ouma froze, his face turning even redder that his head would start steaming at any moment. He smiled at that reaction then went black to his phone, so that Akamatsu doesn’t call him a liar. 

“We do need to change our location though, who knows who is watching.” Ouma said as he finished his bowl of ice-cream. 

“Yea… I don’t want to even imagine how many know exactly where we are right now...”

Ouma jumped up from his seat “Get up then slowpoke!”

Saihara just stared at him, HE was called the slowpoke when he was actually waiting for Ouma to finish his ice-cream? He sighed and stood up “Alright alright”

Ouma with a skip in his step made his way to Saihara and held his hand affectionately, even though he was internally screaming from his own actions he grinned at the taller boy “I feel the same” he let go and just bolted out of the ice-cream shop without him, not bothering to make sure the other heard him or understood what he said.

  
  


________________

  
  
Saihara drove towards Ouma's hotel feeling a bit exasperated. Ok maybe ‘a bit’ was a lie.

 _“I feel the same”_ Ouma said but then denied it after Saihara asks him. Was he just playing with his feelings? But he wouldn’t take something so serious as a joke, would he? 

Then again, he is a liar. Maybe it was just his own way of telling him. Words don’t mean much for a liar, only actions do. And if you think about it that way then he must’ve really meant it when he held his hand like that and grinning happily while saying it, there’s no way it was a lie- 

“Saihara-chaaan are you listening?” He was forced out of his forced by whining Ouma in the passenger seat “you can’t space out while you're driving, that’s dangerous!”

“Ah yes sorry Ouma-kun.”

Saihara glanced at the boy and saw the look of absolute affection directed towards him, he was sure of it. Ouma wasn’t lying when he said he feels the same. He really wanted to tell him about the whole soulmates situation, even if he reacts badly to it, he deserved to know. 

_But what if he doesn't like the idea of being stuck with someone like you?_

Saihara blinked and his eyebrows furrowed, he was feeling insecure again.

“Thanks for the date Saihara-chan!” Ouma grinned. In a matter of seconds, he found himself in front of the hotel, he was fighting with his own mind so much in the car that he didn't even notice the time go by. It was now or never… He can’t let his insecurities hide the truth.

“Ouma-kun wait I need to tell you something-”

“Oh there you are!” a stranger interrupted Saihara, speaking in perfect English.  
The two guys turned their heads at the random stranger's voice, Saihara looking more shocked having been interrupted like that. Ouma pointed at himself and asked “Me?”

“Yes you! Your time has finished, you need to take your belongings.”

“Hold on” Saihara fully turned towards the worker “you’re kicking him out?” he asked in English, it was at that point Ouma finally pieced things together and understood what they were saying. 

“Huh!? What do you mean they’re kicking me out?”

Saihara looked at Ouma “Just… Stay here for a second, I’ll talk to them.” the shorter boy just nodded and tried to hide how irritated he was, he immediately reached into his pocket and got out his phone.

After a few rings a familiar voice “Ah boss-”

“They’re kicking me out of the hotel, you have five seconds to EXPLAIN.”

He can imagine Ace moving the phone away from his ear and then bringing it back “Long story short, we may have accidentally booked for only five days?”

“How can you accidentally do that!?”

“We booked for a week, turns out they consider 5 days a week- hey Heart stop tha-” It seems like a certain someone took the phone from Ace, probably by attacking his weak spot to loosen his grip on it. “Hey boss! I think this is actually a great opportunity to-”

“No, don’t you dare say it. I’m not staying at his house without Clover.”

“But you have before! Do you not trust him after all he’s done for us? For you?”

“No it’s just- it’s different from before.” He can’t explain it to her, the fact that today he discovered his feelings and the fact the guy feels the same. 

He heard Ace say “Give that back you cretin!” and snatch the phone. “Anyway we’re really sorry, we should have been more careful. I recommend that you listen to Heart, it’s not like you have any other choice.”

Ouma sighed “No it’s my fault too, as a leader I should’ve checked but I was too out of it this week.” To be more exact, he has been out of it ever since Himari’s health started deteriorating but he just didn’t mention that, they probably already knew it anyway. He looked at the see-through door of the hotel and watched Saihara’s frustrated face as he argued with the hotel employee, the golden lights making him shine again or maybe that’s just how Saihara looks to him only. He did trust him... “I’ll be alright don’t worry, see you tomorrow.”

“Till tomorrow Joker!”

After Saihara had discussed the issue with the worker he came back to Ouma with his luggage “I tried to get you another room to stay in but the place is full, and someone has already booked the room you were staying in.” He looked at the luggage he was dragging “They gave me this but… I think you should go check the room, maybe they left something there.”

“Okay! Be back in a bit!” Ouma stormed off, making Saihara sigh and try to get the bag into the car. After a few minutes, the purple head came back with his laptop, he entered the car grumbling “can’t believe those thieves tried to steal my poor laptop, it’s not like they can even understand anything since all the secret data is encrypted.”

Saihara rolled his eyes and got out of the parking spot to go back on the road again “Is that so” clearly not believing Ouma’s ‘encrypted secret data' lie. His organization was a group of harmless pranksters, so what data could they have? The closing and opening hours for a candy store? “It is surprising that they'd leave the laptop though, good thing you got it.”

“Right!?” Ouma exclaimed, “I was right when I told DICE that this hotel sucks, first they don’t get food to your room, they have void shampoo, and they tried to steal my laptop on top of kicking me out!”

“Do you want me to find another place you could stay in? We can pass by my house until I find where you could spend the night.” Saihara took the turn that heads straight to his house

Ouma looked at him a bit surprised “You mean Saihara-chan isn’t letting me stay in his place?! HOW MEAN!”

“No Ouma-kun! I would love to have you spend the night in my house, it’s just you refused to befo-” ohh so that was it, Ouma didn’t let him continue his sentence though.

“Would love to hmm? I’m starting to have second thoughts” He diverted the topic, Saihara didn’t need to explain himself to him

“Wait- you know that’s not what I meant!” Saihara's face turned bright red, pouting from being cut off for that comment

“Nishishishi yea I know~ my beloved detective is toooo pure, but not for long!”

“Eh?!” Saihara adjusted his grip on the wheel “Please don’t mess with me like that, I’m trying to drive.”

“Alright I’ll mess with you later.” Ouma snickered and Saihara just sighed.

  
  


________________

  
  
“So what did you want to tell me earlier when we got interrupted?” Ouma asked when they reached the house, dragging his suitcase behind him “you’re actually a serial killer and you wanted to kill me but I seduced you into falling in love with me instead? You want me to be your partner in crime?”

“What- no” Saihara sighed, he has been dreading this conversation but Ouma needed to know the truth, or… half of it “Do you know what a soulmate is?”

“Dun believe in them.”

“A soulmate is… someone who…” Saihara looked at him, showing how hard it is for him to speak at the moment. Before he gathered resolve and started speaking again “someone who makes you experience a bunch emotions?”

“Oh wow.”

“No wait, I mean in a way you can’t describe. They make you have lingering emotions that never let you go.”

Ouma gave him a confused look but gave him time to go on “A soulmate is someone who makes you feel as if you have a guardian angel by your side” Ouma’s heart felt a bit of dread “They are someone who you keep looking in the eyes from a deep connection between the two of you” his breath got just a bit shallower “They are someone you can’t let go of and want to carry with you forever” the more Saihara spoke the more familiar those words sounded, he can vaguely remember Airi telling him about this… in excruciating detail too. That wasn’t the reason he wasn’t feeling so well about the topic though, it was the fact that he found himself relating to all this the past few days with the certain someone that’s currently telling him about this out of freaking nowhere.

He acted as normal as possible, having a mask on with a happy face that couldn’t reach his eyes no matter how hard he tried “and why is my beloved Saihara-chan telling me this? Does he believe in this _bullshit?_ ”

Knowing eyes stared at him as if expecting that reaction, and as if he knew what reaction he will have next as well. Said boy then looked away dreamily remembering a memory “when we were kids, Kaito-kun and Kaede-san always raved over romantic or mysterious myths. It was funny really, but I guess it was a kid’s innocence. That innocence though never dissolved as they grew older, because till now they believe that if you wished upon a shooting star that wish will come true” he turned back to Ouma “a few years ago they said, if you make a heart with your hand and spin three times, whoever is on the other side of your hand is your true love!” he laughed “and when Kaito-kun did it, Harukawa-san was looking at him from the other side. He almost got murdered when he ran up to her saying he knew she’s his one and only.” Ouma snorted a bit at imagining it.

Saihara smiled when he felt like the other calmed down a bit, then chose his next words carefully “and one day Kaede-san came to us screaming, she read a book about someone who had found their soulmate and wrote a book to prove that myth is real.”

Ouma asked him with his eyes about what that myth is and Saihara delivered “She said, there is a phenomenon that is very rare, when two people are meant to each other they will experience a painful electric shock when they touch hands for the first time.”

Ouma froze “wha...what.”

“On the first day we met, I experienced that shock. With you”

Saihara saw his fears come true as the stars in Ouma’s eyes dimmed 

“Then you came back the next day...asking to be friends” Ouma said, finally connecting the pieces together in his head. The reason this week went the way it did, everything now made sense.

Saihara remained silent and wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He needed to stay strong and tell Ouma the truth, it was hard to do when he was met with a blank stare and hollow words “Then… Was it all a lie?” He wanted to say something, anything to prove that’s not the case but a giggle stopped him in his tracks and the words stuck to his throat

“Saihara chan became friends with me because of a shock?” Ouma suddenly started laughing, and Saihara has never heard a laugh so broken “And I thought an angel has been sent to me, turns out he was just told to be nice to me! Nothing genuine? Nothing at all?” his grip his suitcase handle tightened “I can’t believe how much everything makes sense now, how suspicious it was… Getting into my shitty life out of nowhere, wanting to be friends. That day you held my hand, it wasn't flirting was it? You were checking if we will get shocked again, that’s why you held onto my arm after that-”

“Ouma kun-”

“I ignored all those warning flags, how you ordered before we even arrived at the restaurant, how you were patient with my lies, because I thought I could finally trust in someone and have someone trust in me! But he just wanted to be friends because the world itself told him to do so! It’s hilarious!” Tears betrayed every single word he was saying, falling so easily down his face. 

“Please listen-”

“Does… Does that mean your confession was driven by the shock too? ....you’re going to leave me too eventually, just like everyone does, just like Ayano will. It’s my fate to be alone.”

Head spinning, vision blurring, heart hurting, Ouma laughed and it wasn't long before that laugh turned into an ugly cry. He couldn't explain how he felt, being soulmates with someone sounds so surreal. And him of all people? But does that mean Saihara was just faking everything? He thought the other boy wanted to be friends with him because he wanted to, he thought all those flirts towards him was because he wanted to, he thought all those kind words towards him was because he wanted to, what part was the truth and what were the lies? What was genuine in all of this? Was Ouma a fool who just had his marry me option unlocked just because someone was nice to him for a couple of days? Was he that love-starved that he latched onto Saihara the moment he finally felt affection from someone? This was so stupid, so so stupid. His feelings were a mess and now he's crying behind his hands, he needed to get out of this place fast.

He rubbed his tears away with his sleeves and turned around with his suitcase “I think I’ve been told enough, next time approach someone because you want to be friends with them, not because you think you should be.”

Saihara's heart shattered and he immediately ran after the boy to the front door. “Open it before I lockpick it, I’ll find someplace else to-” Ouma’s words came to a halt as he flinched when he felt the taller boy hug him from behind. Despite how mad he was at the real reason he and Saihara became friends in the first place, his stupid heart couldn’t help but unconditionally still love him. His heart was racing even more and he couldn’t break the hug because it’s not really what he wanted, so he tried to make Saihara let go instead. 

“Listen-”

“No you listen”

Ouma scoffed and turned around to lecture him “and why should I listen to you mister ‘I just want to be friends but I had ulterior intentions thanks to some shock I experienced with a stranger and I didn’t even tell him about it.’”

“Kokichi” Violet eyes sparkled at the sudden use of his first name, realising how close the two of them are he felt himself freeze “you're not alone, I don't want to help you because some myth says we are soulmates, I want to help you because I care about you.” Ouma's eyes searched his for any lies “I know, I know it sounds like a lie. But the shock only gave me motivation, I used it as an excuse to force myself to try and be friends with someone who might become an important person in my life. I don't believe in soulmates, I only knew about the myth from my friends. And why do you think I never told you about this even though I knew about what the shock was from the very beginning? It’s because I didn’t believe it either. I already have a hard time even believing in these feelings… It’s hard when you’re a detective that dealt with a bunch of infidelity cases, and watched as your own parents get into a bunch of cheating scandals. And when a bunch of strangers keep claiming to be in love with you when they don’t even know you. So everything…. Everything has been genuine. These couple of days I think I really have… “ 

Saihara suddenly stopped as if realizing he can't say the rest of his sentence, he sighed and his hands let go of Ouma to hold his hands instead “It's too early to say it now isn't it” he smiled but his eyes seemed to hold a bit of sadness. 

Ouma looked at Saihara _finally realizing something as well_ “your feelings are messed up too...” he thought out loud, voice sore.

“Yea…” he chuckled but it missed any energy “I may not know my feelings, but I know that these feelings are mine, not a result of the world giving it to me” he locked eyes with Ouma “and even if they were artificial, even if these feelings are just a part of my nature now, I will make them real.” 

Oumas heart skipped a beat, he willed his blush down as he spoke up “and why should I believe you, what if you were indeed a lovable fraud.” 

Saihara looked at him just like he did on the first day, but his words were different “You’ll just have to trust me.”

Sensing no malice or lies, he found himself giggling from relief. Saihara didn’t believe in soulmates so he truly wanted to be friends with him, and even if he did believe in it to some extent Ouma found himself not caring at all, just… relieved. 

“What's so funny?” Saihara fake pouted, in reality, he was really happy to see Ouma laugh again. 

“Hmmm I was just wondering how you can make artificial feelings be real.” Ouma lied

Saihara suddenly stepped closer and Ouma took a step back, stuck between Saihara and the front door. Saihara then let go of his hands to put one behind his head and the other to push away the bangs on his forehead. Before Ouma could register anything, Saihara pulled him closer and kissed his forehead gently making the purple head turn red. 

The detective wasn't done yet though, as he also planted a small kiss on his nose. “Th-this is how you're planning to make it real?” Ouma finally spoke even though he was seriously lightheaded from the proximity 

Saihara then kissed his cheek “to me these feelings are already real, the pain I felt when I saw you crying is real, the happiness I feel when I see you smile at me is real,” Saihara stopped right above his lips and continued “but if you won't believe what I say I'll just show you how I feel.”

Soft lips finally met his and Ouma's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, he never thought he could even feel like this. But it was over as soon as it started and Saihara pulled back, Ouma wasn't satisfied so he pulled him back and kissed him as if their lives were on the line. His hands tangled behind Saihara's head and the other held him a bit roughly as he turned his head to make the kiss go a bit deeper. 

Ouma had zero experience and he knows it, but the other seemed to know what he was doing because Ouma could barely breathe but didn't want it to end. A tongue licked his lips asking for permission and a shock went through his body, pushing his anxiousness aside he let him in and then the world started spinning from that point. The two of them breaking apart occasionally to catch their breath then going back. Ouma didn’t feel like he could stay standing any longer, his legs were about to give out underneath him as he melted onto the taller boy.

“S-Saihara-chan-” Ouma pulled away, trying to stand steady “I… I can’t.” The look on Saihara’s face broke his heart so he continued “I have been keeping a secret from you too, I invaded your privacy. I saw that box under the bed. You shouldn’t trust in someone like me, you deserve better. Way better.”

Saihara sighed from what seemed like relief making Ouma confused “I already knew that.”

“You… knew? But how-”

“You were acting a bit… off, after you got out of the room. So I went to check later and saw that the box was flipped. Did you forget that I’m a detective?” 

Ouma blushed a bit at how Saihara was looking at him “Sorry.” he honestly felt ashamed of his actions, it haunted him ever since he did it. It’s why he couldn’t act as if he was innocent.

Saihara affectionately held his hands “I kept something you deserved to know from you, so we’re even. But…” His eyes were anywhere but on Ouma “I-I would forgive you for going through my stuff if you call me Shuichi.”

The purple head eyed the guy for a second, he considered them close enough to call each other by their first names? Just having him say ‘Kokichi’ once almost stopped his heart, how is he supposed to get used to it “Ohhhh? already?” he tried his best to act normal “And what if I refuse to let go of my Saihara-chan?”

Saihara pretended to think “hmmmm” he looked back at the guy beneath him “then I’ll just have to punish you.”

“huh-” Before he knew it he was attacked with tickles and he burst laughing. “H-how-”

“Himari-san told me.”

Ouma wiggled his way and slipped out of Saihara’s grasp to run away “Sorry but looks like you’re dangerous so I’m just going to-” As he saw Saihara slowly walk towards him he flinched and ran making Saihara run after him. 

They continued their game of tag until Saihara finally caught Ouma after failing in parkouring his way over the kitchen counter, Ouma laughed even though the boy wasn't tickling him.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you are?” Saihara suddenly said, admiring Ouma’s flushed face and carefree laugh.

“Wh-what” It felt like an actual accomplishment to actually make Ouma Kokichi of all people to genuinely stutter “I look like a kid while you look like a model. Don't lie”

“Mm I lying _Kokichi-kun?_ ” Golden but gentle eyes looked into his and Ouma felt like he was going to die under his gaze.

“Yamero….”

“Hmm? Stop what?” Saihara nuzzled his neck and his shoulders tensed up on instinct.

“I’m not used to- hn!” as soon as Saihara attached his lips to his neck Ouma lost his ability to speak, he just turned into tomato that can’t function anymore. Never has anyone ever been THIS close to his neck due to how sensitive he is, even breathing near it would make him run away… normally that is... but for some reason, he wasn't with Saihara.

Saihara then backed away and looked at him, his black hair swaying a bit “do you want me to help you get used to it then?”

Shivers ran through his entire body, as he laughed and shoved Saihara's face away with the palm of his hand “Creep!” calling him a creep felt like blasphemy when he was smiling adorably at him like that. His heart felt warm, overwhelmed by affection, so he smiled back.


	8. Last Day

**9: 29 am**

Ouma woke up peacefully that morning, the feeling of dread wasn’t there for some reason. Maybe because he was in his beloved’s embrace and felt not only warm but safe. Why worry about what’s coming instead of live in the moment? Right now he was in Saihara’s arms, that’s all that matters.

Yesterday after the soulmate revelation, the two decided to try and make use of whatever time they have left. And by that they just ended up playing games, chess matches, and watching anything until it got a bit too late. Kind of ironic for Ouma, he remembers watching a drama with DICE about a guy from another planet who had to go back and leave his lover for who knows how long until he’s able to come back. He complained about how unrealistic it is that they spent their last day together doing such mundane activities, but he ended up doing the same thing. Guess he couldn’t have understood it until now since he hadn’t met Saihara yet at that time.

But even though they spent their time like that, he was perfectly content. As long as he was spending time with him he found himself happy.

Since when did he get so mushy? Not too long ago he would make gagging noises while watching all those romance dramas Airi loved so much.

He wasn’t exactly supposed to sleep in the same bed as Saihara for a… technically a _third_ time (Geez) buuut he couldn’t really help it. He was going to leave today, doesn’t he have the right to indulge in his… he honestly doesn’t know what Saihara is to him anymore. Definitely more than a friend...

Suddenly he noticed those god damn beautiful shiny eyes look at him with so much affection, he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“Goodmorniingg” Saihara yawned into his hand, his face scrunched up. Ouma giggled at the sight of a bed head Saihara with bags under his eyes, he looked really cute somehow.

“Do you always look like you’ve been through a storm when you wake up?” Ouma looked at him as he snuggled closer, relishing in the feeling of being held by someone and memorizing it. 

“Harukawa-san asked the same thing.”

“Did you have to mention her at an intimate moment! My disappointment is immeasurable and my mood is ruined.” he fake hit Saihara's chest lightly, not even nudging him.

“I didn't know this was such an intimate moment.”

The leader gasped in shock “Do you wake up to someone beside you often?! Do you want me to make it intimate in your dirty standards?”

Ouma smirked at Saihara’s flustered expression. He wrapped both his legs and arms around the taller boy, then pushed to get on top of him, giving him a chaste kiss. He looked at the boy under him, eyes wide and face flushed “You look so funny, was it that surprising?” he laughed from amusement and how adorable Saihara is.

Saihara blinked then came back to planet earth “G-guess not” he smiled, reaching to Ouma so he can pull him closer and plant a kiss on his forehead. “I don’t wake up to someone beside me often, but it does happen with friends.”

Ouma laid down his head on the detective’s chest “Ew.”

Saihara chuckled “Not in that way, it’s like um... sleepovers?”

“Excuses, I’ll fake break up with you if you consider this just a _friends sleepover_.” They hadn’t discussed if they’re actually a thing yet or not, only acknowledged their feelings. But that’s probably for the better since they’ll be forced to separate soon…

“I wouldn’t be able to think of you as just a friend even if I wanted to Kokichi-kun.” His heart skipped a beat at the fact he’s using his first name, almost forgot about that.

“You better not.”

They just lay cuddling and chatting about anything after that, but all things must come to an end.

“Can I just, not get out of bed.” Ouma asked, tightening his grip around the taller boy.

“You can, until we have to go pick up Himari-san if you want her to see you off.”

Ouma whined and buried his face in Saihara’s chest “Why did you remind me that I’m leaving today?” It’s funny, really. As soon as he got on that plane and left his family he couldn’t wait for the week to just pass and for him to get back with good news, after all he was really dead by the time he arrived to London it seemed like a miracle to him that he reached his hotel room. But now finally arriving to the day he was anticipating towards in day one, he doesn’t want to leave.

Of course he wants to see his family again, just video calls wasn’t enough. And it’s not like he won’t ever see Saihara again, he definitely will at some point as long as nothing bad happens to one of them. They just don't know how long it will be until he does see him again. They will probably suffer through a few years of just visiting each other until one of them somehow moves. But it will be very hard, Ouma and his family belong in Japan, while Saihara and his family and friends belong in London. Not to mention Saihara’s Job and position as a prince detective, the media will be all over it if he does leave everyone behind and move completely to Japan for his ‘boyfriend’.

Ouma is afraid of the future, who isn’t? But decides to just live in the moment instead of dreading, at this point he’s in too deep to care about the consequences of falling in love with a popular guy who lives so far away. It may be selfish but he wants Saihara to think about him and only him, and he will try his best to accomplish it even when they’re forced apart and even when there are so many people already aiming for the raven head.

He felt himself smirk as he got an idea “Ne Shuichi,” the taller boy shivered a bit, not used to Ouma calling him by his first name “Do you think I’d have time to go buy something before the flight? I just remembered that my organization asked for some things.”

Saihara eyed him skeptically “Oh really?” 

“It’s true! I’ve just been caught up in everything that’s been happening that I forgot!”

Saihara hummed with his eyes closed only to open them and ruffle Ouma’s hair “alright I believe you” he looked at the digital clock on the bedside table.

**9: 37 am**

“Yea there’s time but we’ll need to get out of bed now.”

“Nnnoooooo.”

The two guys kept wrestling a bit on the bed, Ouma refusing to get up even though he was the one that needed to go to the mall. That is, until they heard a door open and a “Yo bro! You still sleeping-”

Momota had walked in on them wrestling and stood there mouth forming an “o”

Akamatsu appeared from behind him looking very interested “oooooooooooh!”

Saihara got off of Ouma and coughed onto his hand from embarrassment while the other boy laughed, Akamatsu joining him in laughter “Wh-why do you guys never tell me you’re coming over?” Saihara asked.

“We did, your fault for not checking your phone.” the blonde replied “But understandable.” she said looking at Ouma who burst laughing (partly to hide his own embarrassment).

Momota laughed a bit and stopped when he saw Saihara's glare “What? It’s funny.”

“Anyway” Saihara held his head “Do you need anything? We are kind of busy toda-” he stopped talking when Akamatsu wiggled her eyebrows on the word 'busy' making Ouma laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“Can you stop?!” He covered his red face with both hands as the shorter boy rolled off the bed wheezing.

Akamatsu smiled kindly “Sorry sorry, it’s just fun to tease you.”

“Akamatsu-chan agrees with me!” Ouma said from his position on the floor, the only thing that they can see from him is his raised hand. 

Saihara sighed, for some reason everyone just loved to tease him like call him a masochist and say he must’ve suffered from bullying (when he really didn’t, he was more like the nobody in school). But what can he do to stop it? People will call him even more of a masochist when they see who he fell in love with. “As I was saying, Kokichi-kun’s flight is today and he wants to do some shopping before heading to the airport.”

“Oh my god,” Akamatsu covered her mouth excited “You're at the first names phase already?!”

“It’s not a big change really when most of his fans call him Shuichi and they’re strangers.” Ouma said, still out of sight.

“It’s still a pretty big deal for Shuichi though, he doesn’t call _anyone_ by their first name. Took forever for him to call me Kaito, took even longer for him to call her Kaede by her first name.”

Saihara looked at the two of them “Hey-” they sound like parents spilling all the tea to their son's new boyfriend.

“Oh yes yes! Shopping! I can help, I know everything where everything is here.” Akamatsu said, “but I’ll have to leave by 1 pm, it’s around the time Amami-kun decides to just 'screw the police' and go out to get in trouble somehow.”

“Oh don't remind me” Momota commented, “The guy has been everywhere that he forgets things change from place to place, how can you do something illegal by accident?!”

“By wearing wall climbing gear everywhere, police have one look at him and immediately label him as ‘suspicious’. Anyway…” She looked at Saihara “We will leave you two to wear your clothes and wash your faces, we will wait in the living room!” Akamatsu said as she dragged Momota out with her.

“Wait but why are you-” and then the door closed, leaving Saihara hanging. He wanted to ask why they came in the first place. If they needed anything they should’ve just asked, and _why today_ \- he honestly wanted to spend it with the person who is about to go back home. He can see Akamatsu and Momota anytime he wants but with Ouma his time was limited. He sighed and looked over to see purple-head still laying on the floor, his dark hair sprawled out on the white carpet, and he was wearing one of Saihara’s huge t-shirts again. (The fact that Momota and Akamatsu probably recognized that shirt made what just happened all the more embarrassing.)

“Why are you still laying down there.”

“Figured it would be a good way to hide from reality.” 

Saihara chuckled and reached out to the guy acting like a kid wanting him to pick him up, then helped him stand “I’ve tried that before, it didn’t work. Now change we need to hurry.”

Ouma looked at Saihara and then back at himself “Can I keep the shirt? Have something to remember my beloved by~”

Saihara smiled and leaned to kiss the corner of his lips before pulling away to go change “I don’t mind.”  
  
__________________  
  
“Ohh took you two long enough!” Akamatsu said crossing her arms and pouting.

“Yea! I almost left! Maki-roll has a field trip with her class today and I’ll be helping with motivating the kids. She’s not really that great as a motivator so of course she would need this natural-born hero.” Momota bumped his fists together before pointing at the two boys “which might not be there thanks to you two!”

“Uhh sorry, but…” Saihara noticed something off about Momota’s statement “If you had something important so early then why did you come here instead of heading straight to the kindergarten?”

Momota then turned his head to glare at Ouma “Water is wet.”

Ouma glared back “Water is not wet.”

“That…” The detective sighed “can’t be it.” 

“Okay, yeah I wanted to see the gremlin off before he leaves.” Momota rubbed the back of his neck as everyone laughed a bit at how hard it was for him to admit it. “You might be a pain but you’re a good guy, you make my bro happy and a friend of Shuichi is a friend of mine too. You’re still a brat though, like some kind of shitty little brother.”

Ouma had an unreadable expression on his face before he smiled again “Daww thanks, you’re my shitty little brother too!”

“...” Momota squinted his eyes a bit in confusion “We can’t be both little brothers.”

“Too bad.”

Saihara and Akamatsu laughed as the two started fighting on who is the elder sibling, they will probably continue fighting about it in the chat too because Momota looked at the clock and screamed before excusing himself to run out of the house so he doesn’t get killed by Harukawa.  
  
__________________  
  
“I can’t believe we went to that many shops and still didn’t find anything you can afford.” Akamatsu huffed “Are you sure you want it to be from your money only?”

“Yeah, or else kicking out Shuichi would make no sense.” Ouma replied.

“Oh” The two rounded another corner in the mall “I actually thought that was a lie.”

Ouma smirked “It was HALF a lie, actually. Sure I lie a lot but most of my lies hold hidden truths in them. Even my lies have standards y’know?”

Akamatsu crossed her arms as they walked “Nice, the liar trusts me enough to tell me his secrets.”

“In my defense, I already trusted you enough to help me with this mission.”

“Fair.”

As they looked around his eyes laid on a small merch shop, they sparkled as he got an idea when he looked at a familiar poster and immediately ran to it. To say he was on the verge of fanboying was an understatement “Ah- Ouma-kun! don’t just run off like that!” Akamatsu complained as she ran after him. When she saw what he was looking at her hands connected, her eyes startled sparkling, and she was going to start fangirling as well “Ohmygod!!! What are the odds!”

“Like they say, be the street rat you are and hack the system!” Ouma fist bumped the air.

“I don’t think that’s a saying, but yea! It doesn’t really matter what material you get, it’s the meaning that counts, and this is an amazing meaning! If someone got this for me I think I’d start crying-” Akamatsu glowed a bit as she started dreamingly looking at the distance “how I wish I had the piano right now, my hands are itching to play Edward Elgar’s Salut d’Amour, the engagement song to his future wife.”

“Pshh, piano nerd” Akamatsu giggled at his half-hearted insult “There should be a piano here somewhere!”

“As much as I’d love to play for you Ouma-kun, I recommend you go straight to Shuichi-kun after this. I think he has been wanting to spend this whole day with you before you leave, I swear the moment you told him to stay at the food court I could hear a G note play in his brain.”

Ouma would’ve laughed at the emo joke if he wasn’t a bit confused at the way she phrased that “Huh? You’re not coming with?”

“It’s nearing 1 pm, and I think a certain green-haired idiot is accidentally offending someone.” She sighed, clearly concerned then turned back to him “I actually also came to see you before you leave, you’ve become a friend too you know?” She put a hand on his shoulder “Remember! Life is like a piano. White keys are happy moments and black keys are sad moments. But, both keys are played together to give beautiful melodies. It will be hard for now, but I’m sure happiness awaits both of you! Take care of yourself ok? And I won’t allow us to lose contact.”

Ouma stared at this angel in front of him, just like Saihara she was too good to be true.  
“Will do, thanks. Even though I haven’t seen you much I think I’ll miss you bff!” he wailed.

“I’ll miss you too but please stop making a scene-” she tried to stop him from crying but then her eyes glanced at her watch “Oh no- I’m late! See you later Ouma-kun!” she said as she ran.

“See ya! Get that avocado ass!”

“HuUUUHHH” Akamatsu almost ran into a pole because of his comment but thankfully dodged it and continued running. He laughed a bit then stared at where she’s been, if saying goodbye to her has turned out to be this painful for him… then he didn’t want to imagine how he will feel when he says goodbye to Saihara.  
  
__________________  
  
When he went back to the food court where they separated he found Saihara sitting under a parasol and angrily drinking… water? When he caught sight of him the raven started pouting.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't need my help when shopping, I know I tend to always pay for you but-" Saihara stops rambling when he looks up to find the fond smile on Ouma's face, as if about to start laughing at this idiot that he loves unconditionally. "Where's Kaede-san?”

“She left because she was late to something.” Ouma said as he sat down on the other side of the table. He was kind of surprised that he didn't find any girls flirting with Saihara or anything, considering the public place they’re in someone is bound to recognize him. But when he looked at Saihara's face that screamed 'I'll snap at you if you talk to me' it made more sense. 

“Ah right, she did mention about having to leave near 1 pm.”

He felt bad that he had to separate from him at such a day, where every second is precious. But he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. 

“I just noticed, you don’t have any bags with you.” Saihara frowned, probably realizing that he did lie about getting stuff for DICE this morning 

Ouma found himself sweating, the aura Saihara was giving off had so much negative energy that everyone would run away. “I did buy something though.”

“Really? What is it?”

Ouma reached out to his jacket pocket and held out something for him to see.

His eyes widened as he saw a familiar white and gold themed ring, it was merch made from a childhood mystery game he, Akamatsu and Ouma loved. They even talked about it when they were ‘bonding’ while waiting to be able to enter the space visiting center “Isn’t that one of the rings made to symbolize the two characters... and the other one-” Ouma raised his left hand to show that he’s already wearing the black and purple themed counterpart, wrapping around his ring finger. 

Saihara pointed at himself as if asking “Hold on, this ring is for me?”

Ouma reached over just to pinch his cute nose “Who else would I give a ring that basically says ‘You’re the light in my darkness’ you big dope!”

The raven gave him the goofiest happy face that he could have ever seen, make him laugh at how adorable he is. He put the ring on his right hand’s ring finger, it was designed to loop around fingers so it fits any size, and raised his hand up in front of his face to look at it, then Ouma moved his chair around the round table to sit beside him and raise his hand too.

They stayed like this in silence for a couple of seconds, making Ouma start admiring everything around them, including the high see-through ceiling. This mall really was beautiful, every area somehow had the sun's light reaching it, except for the small shops.

Suddenly the two boys heard a ‘snap!’ and a white flash, followed by a “shit!” and footsteps of someone running away.

In their moment they forgot that they were in a public place and that people who might know Saihara were there. “Did someone just take a picture of us?” Saihara asked as he looked behind him and try to find the culprit. If this photo was posted online people who knows the game would immediately know the romantic meanings behind it, Ouma personally was happy they’d finally all know Saihara is taken (to an extent) now but wasn’t sure how the other felt about it. 

_‘This is really creepy though, did Saihara-chan have to deal with stuff like this all the time?’_

Before he could ask anything Saihara got up and held his hand and straight up ran! He was probably sick of people knowing their location so he decided to just change their place immediately. Ouma of course had no problem running along, in fact he was having waaay too much fun doing so, and could easily outrun the boy.

Saihara seemed to know his way around this place as he led them to some closed off covered area to hide “Uhh is my beloved actually breaking the law by making us hide here? Because it looks like this place is off limits.” The leader had infiltrated abandoned malls and shops before, they look almost majestic sometimes to him but most of the time they are such a health hazard. (And Ouma didn’t have that good of an immunity.)

Exploring abandoned places with DICE and recording them for people’s entertainment is just so much fun, police would never catch them thanks to their masks and code names. He should make Saihara go through that experience too when they meet again one day. Alone as a date, or just having fun with his family. Hopefully they won’t run into that many bugs though.

One look at the place around them and he knew that the place used to be an arcade, probably taken down in favor of turning it into yet another store, but then that never happened leading it to become an abandoned closed off area in a place like this. What mostly gave it away is the dusty as hell carpeted floor beneath them.

“Honestly speaking, I'd never do this years ago,” Saihara broke him out of his thoughts, speaking with a smile, “But I want to talk to you without anyone spying and I don’t think I can do that unless we're in a house, in a bathroom stall or here.”

“Oooooh sounds kinky.” Saihara glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

“Why'd you lie to me about getting gifts for your organization and then leave me in the food court as you went ‘shopping’ with Kaede-san” Saihara stepped closer. 

“To make Akamatsu-chan join my organization behind your back!” Ouma stepped back.

“Right, and that takes about an hour?” another step. 

“Of course! She’s really hard to convince! I even had to manipulate her to joining-” He hit a wall behind him and cringed as he felt his hands touch the dust on its surface. Saihara then just held both his arms and stepped backwards, leading the guy away from the dust. Ouma can practically see particles floating in the air and glowing thanks to the light rays making its way into the abandoned arcade.

“I wanted to spend the whole day with you, but you ordered me to stay in place for an hour, I think I deserve to know the real reason.”

Ouma stared at the way the light hit Saihara's face just right, before he forced himself to look away, blushing a bit “Okay okay” he tried to move his hands only to realize that Saihara was still holding them “I wanted to get Shumai a promise ring but I didn’t have enough money and realized maybe I’m jumping the gun too far… I know it was selfish of m-” 

He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as lips claimed his and after the moment of absolute shock and surprise he felt himself start melting like yesterday, this was their second french kiss and this time it was Saihara who initiated it. He would've fallen already to the ground thanks to his whole body bending backward if it wasn't for the raven's arm around his waist. Saihara towered over him and caressed his cheek while his hands gripped onto the taller boy's coat for dear life.

When they broke apart he noticed he'd been tearing up from the intensity of the kiss, despite how slow and gentle Saihara was. 

“Achoo!”

Or maybe it was thanks to how dusty the place around them is.

Saihara chuckled at his little sneeze and helped him walk out of the dusty area so that they were now standing in a more cleaner corner.

“How am I supposed to keep count if you kiss me out of the blue like that?” Ouma pouted “and it’s rude to cut people off when they’re trying to be honest for once!”

“Sorry I couldn’t hold myself back- wait, you’re keeping count?” Saihara looked happy, delighted by the idea that the purple head was keeping count of the times they've kissed.

Ouma turned even redder, he didn’t mean to out himself like that but he can’t think straight after that kiss “Th-that-” he stuttered “Service error 305: message delivery failed. Further messages will be charged to your account.”

When Saihara started laughing Ouma used the fact the man is distracted to slip from his grasp and take off running, it seems to be a habit of his to run away when he feels like he's being too weak in front of someone. 

Their game of tag was cut short though because as soon as he rounded a corner he ran into someone making him fall backwards onto the floor. 

“Ack!”

He opened his eyes recognizing that voice, only to see a girl around his age rubbing her chest “You wanted to stuff your face into my tits that badly little fucker?!” she had light strawberry blonde hair that floated around like some kind of tentacles? Her clothes were _very_ revealing, and she seemed very familiar. Ouma didn’t appreciate her vulgar language though.

“Yikes, I ran into a slut.” she moaned(???) at his comment making him creeped out. Why was she crouching around the corner like that in the first place? He looked at her peach phone on the floor and noticed it was open at the camera. 

Things connected in his brain as Saihara reached them.

“YOU! You’re the one that took that picture earlier!” he dramatically pointed at her.

“Iruma-san?” he heard Saihara say and he looked back at him then at the girl.

Ouma blinked, “You know her?”

“She’s a friend of mine… Iruma Miu” that explains why she seemed familiar, he must’ve seen her in the album. 

“Hell yeah that’s me! Kyahaha! Haha… ha…” she picked her phone and tried to run away after that awkward laugh, unfortunately for her though Ouma reached out and held her wrist before she can flee. She squealed and fell back onto the floor. 

Saihara sighed and helped both of them up “I knew that voice earlier sounded familiar,” He looked at the creepy girl “But why?”

“Ughhh fuckin’ busted” she held onto her phone, a frown clear on her face “YEA so I wanted to take a few pictures?! What’s the big deal?” she scoffed.

“It's not really nice to take pictures of others without their consent Iruma-san.”

“Consent?! But guys always want it!”

“Why do I feel like we are talking about two completely different things…”

Ouma clicked his tongue “If you don’t tell me the truth you’re going to suffer, so spill it.”

Iruma cowered “Eeee… I was just sitting and waiting for my order when I saw Suckhara of all people sitting alone outside, I wanted to talk to him but he looked like he was going to choke me to death so I decided to stay and watch. BUT THEN! Some purple shota shows up and I couldn’t hear anything so I tried sneaking closer when I saw the matching rings and HAD TO take pictures for blackmail.”

“But then forgot that the flash and sound was on?” Saihara asked and Iruma scowled, basically answering his question “but… How long have you been listening?”

“I just came here I didn't hear any of your dirty fucking.” Ouma glared at her, seeing right through her lie even though she said that so confidently “I-I heard about a kiss and that's it!” her arms raised in a defensive position.

Saihara blushed a bit, Iruma knows about him kissing Ouma and what’s worse is that she has no idea who he is. She will definitely go and tell the rest of their friend group or use it as 'blackmail' as she first intended. Probably to make him be the lab rat for some of her new inventions. 

Iruma recovered in a matter of seconds “Anyway who is your boy toy? It's not fair that now he knows who I am while I have no clue who he is.” 

Ouma looked at Saihara “This is my… boyfriend, Ouma Kokichi.” His heart definitely skipped a beat at that. _So he did consider them boyfriends…_ or maybe he was following Akamatsu’s plan already. Didn’t matter to the leader, it still made his heart flutter to hear that. “I wasn’t planning on keeping it a secret so… Your blackmail plan wasn’t going to work. Kaede-san is already planning something.”

“Seriously?! Dicks… I wanted you to test my new take a shit and flush while you’re asleep invention…” her shoulders slumped.

Ouma and Saihara looked at each other, Ouma basically asking “Wtf” and Saihara responding with a nervous smile. The fact Saihara is friends with someone like this is kind of shocking, but then again he chose to be friends with him too. Even though this woman is beyond insane from the looks of it. 

The shorter boy then held Saihara's hand making the guy silently have a heart attack “Sucks for you! Now excuse me as I take this pretty boy some place where _bitches_ aren't secretly watching.” He decided to just end the conversation there, they were on a time limit and there was a reason why Saihara was upset about how they weren't together for a whole hour thanks to his plan.

“H-hold the fuck on! I have a lot of questions! Which one of you is the bottom?!” she held on to his free hand “I bet it’s you, that’s why you’re running away like a scared little bitch huh?”

At that Ouma stopped and slowly turned towards her with a menacing smile “Takes one to know one.”

“Khh! Little abortion!”

“Huge cow!”

Saihara sweated as he watched the two argue back and forth, and even though Ouma had planned to not waste any more time they ended up being at it for about ten minutes until Iruma got a call that her break time was over and she needed to go back to the lab. She screamed about how she forgot about her order and hence had not even eaten anything. Then ran off back to the food court, while cursing both of them for distracting her and wasting her time. 

“Why is it whenever we try to be alone someone shows up” Ouma complained when they were in the car “This morning Akamatsu-chan and Momota-chan showed up, and then Iruma-chan. Later we will be with Ayano-chan until I leave.” He was seriously starting to regret that wasted hour, even though it was fun searching with Akamatsu...

“We are alone now aren’t we?” Saihara said with a smile, he glanced at the white ring wrapped around his finger as he steered the wheel. “Even though we will be separated soon, I value this time with you Kokichi-kun, with others or alone.”

Ouma fell silent, Saihara glanced at him to find him blushing. “d-don't say things like that so casually.” he put a hand over his heart to calm it down “and hey! I’m a very selfish person remember? It might be enough for you but it’s not enough for me!” lies, just this morning he realized he’s happy as long as Saihara was by his side too. He needed nothing more. 

Saihara stopped the car at a red stop light and looked at Ouma who averted his eyes a bit, he took the hand wearing the black ring in his own. “Then would you like me to kidnap you right now? Run away from the flight, and from everything. Be all alone for however you like.”

Ouma froze, realizing what the detective is getting at. “Okay okay, I get it, there's other things to worry about than be mad 'cause I currently can’t be with my ‘boyfriend.’” He pouted, not retracting his hand.

With how little time they had left there wasn’t much they could do, but Saihara didn’t like the sadness hidden in Ouma’s eyes. So he leaned over the console rather easily thanks to his height and surprised the pouty leader by brushing away his bangs with his free hand and kissing his temple. Hoping it would cheer him up a bit.

He leaned back in place as the traffic lights turned green signaling that he should go back to driving, he didn’t miss the red tips of Kokichi’s ears.  
  
__________________  
  
As soon as Saihara entered the white and blue room Himari’s face lit up with excitement, strangely reminding him of Ouma’s excited face as well. But she looked even happier when the man in question slid into the room dramatically with a wheelchair. One that was way better than the one she had before.

“The prince! Kichi-kun!” 

“I told you to stop calling him that.” The leader said as he approached the bed where the girl was sitting “How was your first night here? Got any investigation done?”

“I’m not an investigator in a psychiatric hospital Kichi… And surprisingly, not that bad! I can press a button if I need anything, but I don't really want to bother the nurses.”

“That’s your sympathetic way of saying 'I'm actually socially anxious and dun wanna talk to them.”

Himari pouted “Not really! In any way I have my laptop and phone and there’s really good wifi so I’ll live, it's all I need really.” her eyes shifted from looking at him to looking _behind him_ and he had to follow her gaze, looks like her saying the words ‘The Prince’ out loud had attracted the unwanted attention of some nurses. Saihara was suddenly surrounded. “Woah I’ve never seen this happen before in front of me.” She said, amazed by being around someone considered a bit popular.

They stared a bit at Saihara and the bunch of people around him, already taking pictures and everything. Problem is, some people after that just let him be and went back to whatever they were doing but some nurses decided not to. It was obvious that the detective was starting to get uncomfortable, wanting to go to get out of this ridiculous situation. Seriously, people do this in hospitals too? What if some celebrity had an emergency, was sick, or they just want to see a sick loved one. Himari and Ouma both didn’t like what they were seeing, and it was obvious that Saihara would agree.

The brunette looked at the leader who was obviously radiating mischievousness “Oh no- That expression can scare off the devil himself, I don’t like it at all.” She said, though expecting him to end up plotting something.

“Watch this.” Ouma simply said as he skipped over to the group of people. Himari was torn between watching the chaos that will ensue or hiding under the blanket and pretending she didn’t know anyone.

Ouma went up to the group of people, they didn’t notice him until he gasped so loud that they all heard him, then pointed his index finger upwards towards what everyone would assume was the sky. They all automatically looked up to see what he’s pointing at, only to see the good old bright ceiling blinding their poor eyes, and when they looked back at the boy who pointed they saw him holding his torso and shaking from laughter because they actually fell for that. 

Saihara stood there seeming amused, while everyone else looked annoyed. 

“Who’s this kid.” some guy said, and the detective could see the anger immediately seep off of Ouma for people asking the same thing every time they see him, and calling him a _kid_ on top of all that. To say he didn’t appreciate that was an understatement.

_Oh no._

Ouma all of a sudden stared at the nurse dead on, speaking Japanese with a menacing smile. There was no way for him to say all that in English without embarrassing himself, he’s not THAT good yet. Plus, threatening someone in a language they don't understand sounds hilarious. 

Saihara almost choked at the words he was hearing, Ouma’s vulgar language and complaining about how nurses should be doing their jobs instead of shoving their ass up a celebrity’s face. Meanwhile, all of them have no idea what he’s saying but still feel intimidated.

Naturally, the group turned to the ‘detective prince’ for an explanation, knowing that he understands Japanese. 

He dug up his brain for how to get the point across without any of the Iruma level insults “Um, he's saying that you are neglecting your jobs.”

Some nurses got creeped out and left to continue their work because well... he did have a point. But the nurse who called Ouma a kid still stood there annoyed. That is until the purple-head's face turned into literal nightmare fuel. Saying something again, his voice going from sickly sweet to deep as hell, raising even a bit towards the end like some crazy psycho. 

The nurse turned to Saihara for either clarification or help, or both. 

“Uh… He’s saying that maybe, um, chopping you would make you stop seeing him as a kid.”

The nurse looked back at Ouma who now had a rather innocent smile, he held out his left arm and started pretending to cut it with right arm. “Chop chop!” he said childishly. 

That made the horrified guy break into a cold sweat and leave, not sure what the hell just happened but he knew that he wanted to erase that interaction from his memory. 

Saihara had an exasperated expression as he watched the little leader skip towards him and hold onto his arm. “Yes, things are as they should be.” He did his horse like laugh only for it to sound so _ominous_ towards the end. Making him have that creepy as hell expression on his face again, until Saihara ruffled his hair so he stops that.

Himari stared at them with suspicion clear in her green eyes, Ouma caught sight of that stare and internally cursed his luck as he stepped away from ‘The Prince.’ After the talk yesterday morning about why the hell his eyes were red after he got out of the bathroom, she did catch onto the fact he had feelings for the other man. But how in the world should he tell her about what happened last night? He can’t. Unless he just comes up to her like _”Hey we are kind of a thing now, but maybe not, we don’t know yet it’s all up to Akamatsu-chan and her plans.”_

“So where did you sleep last night.”

**_Oh shit-_ **

He didn’t expect that question as soon as he went back to her bed. Saihara was behind him so he definitely heard that. What should he do? _obviously lie?_

They both looked at him for an answer, Saihara probably wondering if he wanted his organization knowing that they were _kind of_ a thing now. 

_Ah, whatever._

He reached out and held onto Saihara’s hand, catching the boy so off guard he immediately turned red. Himari looked at their red faces… then their hands… then back to their faces. She gasped so hard she started coughing.

Both Ouma and Saihara hurried to get her a cup of water. As she gulped the water down she groaned a bit from pain, but then bounced back with sparkles in her eyes. “YOU'RE WEARING RINGS-”

Ouma put a hand over her mouth “Can you keep it down?!” She still squealed for a bit from happiness for her brother. When she calmed down he retracted his hand with a disgusted expression “this was a bad idea.”

From behind him Saihara chuckled, and his heart fluttered again. When the hell is he going to get used to this feeling? Probably not anytime soon because he won’t get to hear it anymore after he boards the plane.

His heart dropped at remembering that. He has been running away from it as best as he can, but in the end denial will only get you so far.

And Himari… Leaving her here sounds a bit… terrifying. There weren’t many things that scared him but this is really shaking him to his core. Saihara and Himari both noticed how his eyes widened suddenly and he went quiet.

“U-UM!” a new voice caught his attention, he looked up to see Himari’s nurse. “I’m sorry! I’m used to not being noticed b-but… I needed to ask when Himari will have to go outside! I was instructed to stay by her at all times, I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright Tsumiki-san, sorry for not noticing you earlier.” Saihara tried to calm her down, but it actually did the opposite as the nurse’s desaturated purple eyes dilated as soon as she looked at him. She jumped away “Ehhhh!? H-how does the detective prince know my name? _Whyisthedetctiveprincehere-_ ”

She looked like she’s going to pass out so Himari hurried to try and calm her down, apparently she had grown closer to the nurse during her time at the hospital and learned how to get her out of that state. After she clarified that the hospital told Saihara about her since he’s the one who’s paying for everything, she glanced at Ouma and then turned fully to the detective.

“Um, do we have any time to go on a walk? Just the three of us?”

“A walk?” Ouma asked, a bit confused. Saihara looked at his wristwatch and nodded.

“Ah! The three of you only? B-but I was assigned to be with you at all times…” Tsumiki fumbled with her nurse coat.

“It will be alright Tsumiki-san! I’ll be back in just ten minutes!” The brunette assured and the nurse deflated a bit. Her twisted hair somehow lowering as if they were wet.

“I-I’ll allow it, but please be careful! And when you want to leave, please um… call me?”

“Will do, don’t worry! You’re doing a great job Tsumiki-san!”

The shock was written onto the nurse’s face as she burst crying “Th-thank you! You’re so nice to me I don’t feel like I deserve it but thank you!” Saihara and Ouma watched as Himari tried to calm down the nurse again. Happy they are getting along nonetheless.  
  
__________________  
  
Saihara gently guided Himari's wheelchair along the stone walkway. Spots of light brushed over their forms from the rays that passed through the leaves overhang above them. The air felt considerably refreshing thanks to all the greenery.

“Tsumiki-san brought me here yesterday when I had unbearable chest pain again, it really helped make me feel better!” Himari mentioned as they explored the small hidden garden.

The detective smiled, looking around at all the colourful flowers growing between all the pale green “That’s good, I’m feeling a bit relaxed too. I can always come over to walk you myself, would that be ok?”

“That would be awesome! Tsumiki-san is nice to be around but who wouldn't prefer to have the detective prince taking them on walks?” she giggled, and Saihara just had to laugh at how it's obvious she got this side of her influenced by her brother. 

They both looked at Ouma, expecting some kind of response or a reaction from him but he was oddly silent the whole time. Walking with his hands behind his head and looking far away, as if he wasn’t there with them. 

Saihara stopped walking, but Ouma continued. 

He noticed a bit too late that he was the only one moving, and the two behind him were currently staring onto his back, making him obviously break into a cold sweat. “I know I’m a sight to behold but take a picture instead of staring will you?” He lowered his hands down from behind his head and walked backwards to reach them again. 

“Is something on your mind?” Himari worryingly asked.

The sadistic smile creeping onto his face gave away the fact that he was about to say some ridiculous lie, he took a deep breath before speaking “WELL-” 

Himari sighed loudly for him to stop “Never mind, forget I asked that, don’t know what I was thinking when we both know you’re fluent in bullshit.”

Saihara chuckled as Ouma came to a halt, whatever lie he was about to say thrown out a window. “I’m telling Ma-chan about that!” he gasped with a hand over his mouth in exaggerated surprise.

Those violet eyes didn't lie to the detective though, one look and he can see the clouds in them, angry and sad grey clouds. He noticed them earlier, and Himari must have too which made her ask for walking a bit before leaving. It was understandable why Ouma would feel this way, he wasn’t going to be able to see Himari for an uncertain amount of time. All he knew was that it was going to be a lot, and the results weren’t set in stone either. All they could do is hope.

A part of Saihara wonders if Ouma could be sad from having to separate from him too, he knew that he himself was definitely distressed. But just like Ouma, he had gotten used to hiding his true emotions and acting fine. What the leader is going through must be way worse…

As he continued looking at the shorter man who was ‘arguing’ with Himari again, warmth spread inside him, along with the icy reminder that he won’t be here beside him soon. It’s scary how attached he got in just a week…

Without thinking his hands slowly left the wheelchair’s handles.

“Even if we weren’t at headquarters you need to-” the leader’s voice died the moment he noticed Saihara right in front of him, and not a millisecond later he was pulled into a big warm hug in the cold weather. He couldn't help the surprised giggles from escaping from within. “Can’t resist me huh?” he joked “we are in front of children though~”

“I’m 14.” The ‘children’ clarified.

The raven’s face turned red when he remembered they weren’t alone, he tried pulling away but couldn’t due to arms suddenly wrapping around him, “Nuh-uh! You’re not escaping!”

Saihara’s eyes widened at how desperately Ouma was holding onto him, did he need to be held that much? It seems that no matter how well he can pull up a facade, he can’t lie about some of his actions. The way his cheeks would turn the faintest hint of pink, or the involuntary expressions on his face, like cracks in the mask he spent years building.

He was still trying to keep himself composed, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

Not even himself.

“I told myself to not be weak anymore you know? You have seen my vulnerable side far too many times, yet here I am doing it _yet again._ ” Ouma complained.

“That's just a rule you made to protect yourself from the world, there’s nothing wrong with being weak but...” Saihara replied as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, “you’re the strongest person I know, Kokichi.”

The sound of the fountain at the center of the mini garden and the rustling of leaves from the wind were the only thing they could hear, until Ouma moved to hide his face in the detective’s torso, holding onto the detective's black coat. He felt him shake a bit “Wh-what the heck…” came out the airy words “you’re making this harder on me.”

“Sorry-”

“No, don’t apologize, don’t you dare apologize.” Ouma cut him off, trying to sound firm but failing miserably. “Just hold me.”

Saihara, face red, smiled. “Alright.” 

Himari didn’t know whether to be sad or happy, on one hand Ouma had finally found someone he’s comfortable at being honest to (to an extent), someone he can be vulnerable around. The thing he refused to do around DICE no matter the cost. But… He has to separate from that someone in a couple of hours, it just felt too cruel.

She leaned back into her wheelchair and closed her eyes to feel the wind. She really needed to tell DICE to keep him distracted when he arrives home, she missed home too but she’s not alone here and that gave her enough courage to go through this.

As Saihara held a shaking Ouma she decided that she’ll give him her own hug later.

Also ask about when they started using first names-  
  
__________________  
  
Even though Ouma was hugging Himari goodbye, he still felt like he was watching the situation from afar. The fact that it’s happening now, that he has to leave both Saihara and Himari and he doesn’t know when exactly he will see them again, it was a bit unbelievable to him. Denial, you could say. He just had to get it over with and deal with reality later, he has an organization to take care of after all, he just needed to focus on that for now.

“Things are going to be okay,” He told Himari while patting her head “I made sure of it.” He pulled the demonic face he’s known for in his family, but instead of the brunette being terrified or unnerved like normal people would, she laughed.

“There you go again with that ominous positivity,” she flicked his forehead so he stops making that face “but yea things are going to be alright!” Himari coughed a bit after that but then threw him a thumbs up afterwards, she’s fighting her sickness like a champ.

Now it was Saihara’s turn, he turned to look at the taller boy after giving Himari one final gentle squeeze. They stared at each other for a while, taking a mental picture of how the other looked.

“Hey,” Saihara said with a smile, one with an underlying sadness that you wouldn't notice if you can't read what's hidden behind expressions. Ouma felt his heart hurt a bit knowing Saihara must feel the same way as he does right now. Hell, he already felt like crying, it was a miracle he wasn’t already thanks to being separated from his sister as well, not knowing if she will actually survive this. Maybe he has just mastered masking his own emotions and tricking himself into thinking he’s fine. Is he fine?

_He tried to comfort you as best as he could, how could you not be fine._

Ouma gave him his best smile without breaking down, he hopes he pulled it off well or he must look like an idiot “Hey!” He leaned his torso downwards and looked up at Saihara, going back and forth on his legs like some kid “come here often?” he jokingly said.

“Hmmm not that much, just wanted to see a certain liar and tell him to text me every day so he doesn’t forget me.” Saihara went along with him.

“Huuuuuhhhh? That’s not even possible!”

“What’s not possible?”

Ouma faked shock, he would pretend to cry but he isn't sure if he can control his tears right now “Forgetting you of course!” he bounced with a huff “Shuichi's like a melody in my head that I can’t keep out got me singing like, na na na na everyday it’s like my iPod stuck on replay~”

Ouma’s accent when he tries to speak English was just so cute, and when he’s singing so adorably- it should be illegal. Saihara halfheartedly tried to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand “that's old.”

“Not as old as the stuff Astroboy listens to” Ouma gave him a gentle look, Himari looked at them knowing full well her big brother would never look at someone else like that. She could tell just how much he has got it bad for the gentle soul who decided to help them. Who knew a self-proclaimed evil leader would fall for an angel?

“My point is” he stopped swinging on his feet and held Saihara's hand “We may be away but don't think I'll forget you that easily, you promised to uncover my mysteries right?” he raised said hand to his lips giving it a small peck “This past week has been quite the ride for me, and you helped me through it. So I will come back to you and repay that favor, my prince.”

Himari and her nurse shared a look (Tsumiki looked like she was fangirling a bit too much though, talking about how romantic it is.) while the blood rushed to Saihara’s face turning red so easily. Ouma giggled and tugged the hand he was holding down a bit rough to bring Saihara closer, then connected their lips. Ouma’s lips lingered a bit over Saihara’s before pulling away grinning, Ouma felt blinding, it was harder to stay looking at him and at the same time easier. Saihara’s feelings were all over the place and the same went for the other boy.

They could both tell that it was time to go so Ouma hugged Saihara with all his might.

_**Would you hold me so I’d never be afraid, As the sky falls down around us now?** _

When Ouma came here he was on his own. He lied to himself to believe he’s ok, with knowing that Himari might not be around with them anymore if he failed to get help. He didn’t know what he was doing, he just didn’t want to feel useless as someone he cares about was dying in front of his eyes. He didn’t imagine that in this journey he would find someone that getting separated from would be so painful. Only seven days, and he fell in love.

_**If you tell me everything will be okay, I’ll believe you, you don't have to tell me how...** _

It might be just because they are connected by a red string, but Ouma didn’t care, his feelings are his own and so is Saihara’s. He might not know what fate has in store for both of them or Himari, but that won’t stop him from trying to achieve the best ending. He will try his best and be strong, for his family and for Saihara. He is not afraid anymore.

_**If we jump into the water would we swim or would we drown?** _

“I think they’re calling for you” Himari didn’t want to break them apart, but she had no choice.

Ouma let go of Saihara “You should go now.” he wiped the tears on Ouma’s cheeks, that he wasn’t even aware of. They didn’t know when exactly they would reunite again, but they needed to stay strong.

_**If we built a set of wings could we fly or just fall down?** _

“See you soon?” Saihara asked.

“See you soon!” he replied as he ran towards the gate.

_**And if you keep talking to me...** _

Only to turn back again and hug Himari one last time and peck Saihara’s unsuspected lips and THEN run to the gate, backwards too to look at their ‘I’m done with this guy’ faces. He stuck out his tongue at them as he gave his ticket to the worker guarding the flight gate, giving him permission to enter.

_**Through this darkness, through this night...** _

Saihara stared at the gate and smiled as he recalled the words Ouma had muttered to him before running off,

_“Thank you for everything!”_

_**I’ll be alright.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a day late! Kokichi's birthday took all my time and I didn't want to rush this (did end up rushing it though, rip XD) Anyway, there's one chapter left! Hope you're as excited as I am!


	9. Day ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!** This chapter is made with sugar, spice and everything nice! But uh, the spice might be too much at some points ahhaa…. If you feel uncomfortable (it's not that bad but still) feel free to skip it!

Separating from a family member and his new found love was as painful as Ouma had expected, if not worse.

The first month was just him feeling excruciating pain in his heart randomly (emotional pain that is) and all he could do is just feel it and pretend to be all good and dandy to the rest of his organization… If they ever even saw him, since he spent most of his time in his bedroom. Staring at the colourful fairy lights, staring at his black and purple ring, staring at a screen, staring at nothing. 

He felt, absolutely pathetic. His family tried taking him outside, doing his favorite activities. His older sister, Miyabi Masae (dubbed 'Mom' but she hated being called that) tried her best to get him out of his room by making him his favorite foods. But he just never had the appetite anymore. 

It was hard to tell when Ouma was lying as it is, so when he was on a call with Saihara and Himari they’d never be able to tell how he was letting himself rot in his bedroom. DICE knew how much their leader was a good actor, but the contrast of his mood when talking to the 'detective prince' and when he wasn’t gave them a whiplash. 

_He really felt pathetic._

Ace, or basically his closest brother Nakamura Asahi, was the one that successfully broke him out of his depressed state. When Ouma spent a week moping around and watching fireworks that they had set off with the deadest expression ever, the blond trainer had enough, stomped to his room and broke down the door. 

Ouma was playing games to distract himself from reality again, holding onto a controller with the game paused and looking at Nakamura and the door on the floor with wide eyes “You just- broke down my door-” 

Jack suddenly appeared behind Ace laughing his ass off at the scene, he hadn’t seen such a shocked expression on Joker’s face in ages. 

“Jun! Don’t laugh! Now we have to convince Kenji to fix something we broke again!” Yamane Airi, code-named Heart, came running down the hall the moment she heard Ace's loud door kick.

“Fix what?” Deuce, or Hayata Kenji, heard the commotion and casually walked towards the crime scene. “Oh.” was all he could say when he looked at the knocked-off door. Jack lost his shit, holding onto his stomach as he walked away to get a hold of himself. Heart just seemed done by this whole thing. 

Joker's face finally changed, but it wasn’t to an expression they liked seeing, he burst into crocodile tears. “How could you?! Now I have no more privacy left! The door to my _BEDROOM_ is down! What if you ruined the masterpieces I had on it?!” The leader dropped the controller and went up to the door, looking at the drawings he had put upon it. And right at the middle of it, there was a shoe mark on a scribbly drawing of what DICE assumed is an octopus with a crown. “NOOOO BOB MY SON!” big fat teardrops cascaded down his face, but Ace wasn’t even phased. 

“We need to talk.” 

The tears disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Joker looked at his hand with a bored expression despite his eyes still being red “Is that so, and you had to break down my door for it?”

“You wouldn't have opened it even if I asked you to, consider this my revenge for making us all worried for this long.” That made his brother's mask break a bit, taken off guard by his words. 

“Fine.” he huffed. Ace looked at Heart and Deuce, asking them to leave them alone for a bit. The girl was worried, it was obvious from the expression on her face.

Deuce put a hand on her shoulder. “Let's go check if Jun is still dying.”

Ace was the closest person to Ouma, he was one of the first members of DICE. He helped him escape from that stupid orphanage and promised to protect him. So he was the only one that saw a glimpse of his past self paranoid self before he had fully drowned himself in a charade of a personality. 

He wasn’t scared of him, at all. But he really didn’t want Ace to see this side of him again.

After they sat down on the bed the taller man began talking, “I thought you hated being alone.” Ouma was about to say some bullshit of an answer, but Nakamura wasn’t having any of that. “You do know that what you’re doing is no different than self-harm?”

The leader opened his mouth to say something, then his eyebrows furrowed as it closed again. “... How so?”

“You’re doing things that hurt you, disconnecting yourself from everyone, not eating your favorite dishes, being alone which leaves you in your own thoughts. You think I don’t know you?” Nakamura looked frustrated “Do you hate yourself that much? That you’ll keep harming yourself like this over things you have no control over?”

Ouma didn’t reply.

“Do you think you’re not worthy of that detective, or do you think Ayano's condition is your fault? Are you feeling guilty over how much he had to do for us??”

The silence frustrated Nakamura to no end “Say something, let me understand you.”

“I… don’t want you to understand.”

He didn’t change, after all, he said the same things he said to Himari that day to who he considered the closest person to him. _More reasons for Ouma to hate himself._

“Hm… Alright, can you try to understand my side in this at least?”

Ouma blinked, didn’t Saihara give him the same advice? Right… See the other side because they’re hurting too. Nakamura's side of the story, why would he be so frustrated with him being like this… 

His felt a truth bullet fire through him.

“Because they’re alive, you’re mad because I’m moping around while I can still see them- while y-you--” Ouma clawed his fingers into his hair “Asahi, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel that way I’m horrible-” he rambled until the other boy put a hand on his back. His brother had lost his girlfriend in an accident a couple of years ago, and his wound was still fresh. Yet he didn’t act like Ouma was right now, and they all knew he wasn’t over it. 

“Chill, I’m not mad at you. Just frustrated.” Nakamura tried to calm him down “I miss Ayano too, we all do. But we need to stay strong for each other, isn’t that what we always did during hard times?”

Ouma nodded, wiping away his stupid tears. Why can’t he control them sometimes? 

“And… I can’t talk to Hana anymore, no matter how much I want to… No matter how much I want to hear her voice again. but you can still talk to that detective, so why aren’t you doing that? Why aren’t you talking to him? Is it guilt?”

The boy nodded again, reaching out to a pillow from beside him to face plant on. His head already hurting. 

“I think you’ll feel worse if you don’t talk to him like this, but we will work it out together starting tomorrow. First, you need to start taking care of yourself.” Ouma groaned into the pillow, and Nakamura looked at the way he’s holding onto it “...Do you need a hug?”

“No.” The other’s reply was immediate, but that just meant that the blond had guessed correctly.

He pulled the stubborn boy into a hug, making him let go of the pillow. “You can join too, peeping toms.” Ouma was very confused until Diamond, Nishimoto Sugihara who was supposed to be outside on a mission toppled in front of the broken door, and they heard various groans from other members hiding beside the wall. Followed by a “Watch your step you imbecile.” from none other than Takagi Youta, or more known as ‘King’.

“Is Dai-chan here?” DICE was a bit heartbroken by how tired their leader’s voice sounded, but Spade, Toshikazu Daiki, wasted no time in entering the room. “I want a hug from my personal healthcare companion.”

They all hugged each other in some huge pile on the floor, until Ace perked up “I know what we all need right now!”

Eight people groaned, knowing exactly what he’s about to suggest. Ever since he lost the love of his life Ace had been exercising like crazy to relieve his anger and sadness, but that led to the guy becoming a bit obsessed with moving nonstop to build his body and get stronger. He is a trainer, but it was too much.

“Please don’t say boxing…” Diamond said, already wincing from remembering the pain he felt last time they had a boxing match.

“Or protein… I seriously believe you’re addicted to protein powder.” Heart looked absolutely disgusted.

“I think…” Queen started “We all need to let Leader sleep.” 

They looked at the purple head, sleeping peacefully on Spade and the bags under his eyes prominent. Carefully, Deuce picked him up to tuck him in bed and they quietly left the bedroom. Deuce, the dad of the house, had to fix the door later whether he liked it or not.

  
  


___________________

  
  


Things with Ouma progressed for the better since the talk with his brother, he still felt pained, but he was better at handling it and appreciating what he had. He started talking to Saihara more, checking on Himari often and even talking to Momota and Akamatsu.

DICE would often tease him for how much he would talk to the detective, it was so easy to figure out who he was texting thanks to that dopey smile on his face and genuine laughs. 

A couple of months after Ouma had started healing with the help of DICE, they got news that Himari had gone through the experimental treatment and they're slowly waiting for results. DICE were worried, but Ouma was the one whose reality hit him yet again. He was trying to ignore that reality, but now he was forced to face it. He was better than last time since he was talking to Saihara, but the fact he couldn't talk to Himari still made him extra paranoid. 

What's worse is that a few days after that the connection in DICE headquarters randomly ran into problems. 

“I’ll fix it!” announced Diamond, normally Clover was the one who would take care of things like this as she was the hacker of the group, but since she wasn’t with them at the moment the second most experienced person in technology and electronics decided to take over. It was concerning how he would be like “Uhhh how did she do this again…” but Ouma just left it to him, he was already too busy to deal with it. 

The lack of internet would’ve bothered him more if it wasn’t for the fact he was barely in the house due to a mission. (Stressed? Distract yourself with work, of course.)

This meant that he couldn’t talk to Saihara though, which plummeted his mood. But he didn’t let it distract him from forming a plan to lead the police to some psycho. DICE was currently being accused of acts they didn’t perform (the dissappearance and murder of multiple young women) because of some idiotic police officer who claimed any mentions of masks equals DICE, he didn’t want the police thinking they’d actually harm anyone, so he hasn’t slept for two days trying to think of what to do. Himari's treatment must be taking a huge effect on him too because nothing is coming to his head.

‘How can I even formulate a plan without knowing the bastard’s hideout? How can I find the hideout without our hacker? How can I research without any internet? How can I lead the police to it? Ugh, if I had Shuichi’s brain with me right now…’

“Leader.” Miyabi's soft voice called from behind the bedroom door while he was working on the whiteboard, giving him deja vu. He went to the door and opened it before she can call again, but was met by a rather peculiar face. 

Queen had an arm to support that big chest of hers as always, her short light beige hair swaying with her huge rounded earrings, but she was smiling in a way as if she’s trying to hide her excitement. He raised an eyebrow “Woah desatured strawberry, do you have some good news?”

“Something of the sort?” She was always bad at lying so she didn’t give him a simple yes or no answer, clever. This way he can’t tell if she was planning something, but Ouma already had suspicions. “We are going spray painting.”

“In the midst of the summer heat? No thanks.” 

“It's autumn, your favorite season.”

Ouma raised his arms behind his head and thought a bit, they obviously were planning to get him out and distract him from stressing over the accusations. Despite him being onto them the thought warmed his cold heart, so he decided to play along. It will be fun anyway. “Aww, you got me! Okay, let’s go make some masterpieces!”

It didn’t take long for everyone to put on their uniforms on, after the usual lecture about the importance of code names from Ouma they went out. The sun was currently setting so it will be easier to travel around without getting caught. 

The group couldn’t help but look in awe at the orange and pink sky, the plants around them having vibrant warm colours such as reds, browns, and oranges. And the not too cold made them take off their masks for a bit to enjoy the feeling of the breeze on their faces. 

A lot would say that Autumn was a depressing season, where everything dies. but for some reason Ouma himself liked the melancholy feeling in the wind, it makes him feel relaxed. 

When the leader and his followers got to the outskirts of the hidden forest area they lived in, Ouma’s world came to a stop. Everything in his mind crumbled and the box of spray cans he was holding lost his grip and fell onto the ground with a dull thud.

In front of him, beside a currently red cherry blossom tree stood a man, a very familiar man with short raven hair and a black coat both gently swaying with the wind. Ouma blinked as the man looked up from his phone to meet his eyes, and the moment the leader saw the familiar rusted gold colour in them he took a hesitant step forward.

Then that handsome man ever so warmly smiled at him.

The purple head didn’t even have time to breathe as he broke into a run and collided into that man's torso, hugging him tightly to check if he was real or if he was just hallucinating because of sleep deprivation and is actually hugging some tree. But the familiar cologne said everything, it was him. 

“Shu-chan! You idiot! You can’t do this to me! I hate surprises!” he cried, and several people who were watching started laughing and saying stuff such as ‘That was the worst lie he's ever said.’

Saihara hugged him back chuckling, and to Ouma, it felt like he was hearing beautiful bells. “Sorry, mister I hate lies and jokes.”

He found himself laughing while tears were running down his face like a goddamn waterfall, life was weird. The number of emotions he felt wes insane, happiness, relief, longing, excitement, affection, they all raged inside him that he felt like he was going to burst and he was holding onto his beloved like a lifeline. 

He honestly didn’t want to look so pathetic in front of him like this again, but he just _really_ missed him. 

The same can be said for Saihara too, who was currently crying and holding onto the boy’s entire body as if he will suddenly disappear at any moment. He buried his face into his messy soft hair.

When Ouma looked up at him and tried to pull him downwards into a kiss, they heard someone cough. 

They broke apart and looked at DICE who were mostly all red and looking away as if they didn’t see anything, Diamond (as Saihara remembered him because he had that weird onion hairstyle) was whistling but Heart, on the other hand, was watching intently. 

Both boys turned red and put some distance between them. It was then that something clicked inside Ouma’s head. 

“Wait a minute, you weren't in this, were you? The connection being gone for a couple of days- it wasn't for my beloved to hide the fact he’s coming here without lying was it?”

“S-SCATTER.” Jack announced and all eight members broke running in different directions, all disappearing into the forest. 

Ouma smirked and turned to Saihara “There! We are all alone now!” and with that, he tackled him onto the ground covered with a bunch of fallen vibrant leaves that crushed under them. 

“Kokichi-kun!” Saihara laughed “Wait wait!” he tried to get out of the death grip but couldn't, as the other hugged him and they ended up rolling around on the leaves laughing.

  
  


___________________

  
  


Turns out that the “let's bring Saihara to Japan for a couple of days” plan was made by Diamond and Heart (Who took down the internet) and Jack and Queen helped execute it by hiring the detective _to help them catch the real kidnapper_ and meeting him at the airport. Saihara was really surprised when DICE reached out to him for his help to clear their name and help their leader get some sleep, but he didn't think twice before agreeing. Found a time where he could travel off the radar, put up a statement that he's already on a case so he can’t take any at the moment, informed his friends about the trip, then just took off. The two DICE members insisted that they will also pay for his flight since he had done so much for them already.

He needed to be by Ouma's side at a time like this, after everything that Diamond has told him. How his health deteriorated during the first month after he came back to Japan, and how they’re scared of it happening again considering they suspect he hasn’t been sleeping. And if they felt like they really needed to pay for everything, then he wouldn't stop them. 

When he arrived Queen was so excited, despite being the calm one most of the time. “My name is Miyabi Masae, you can call me Miya.”

“It’s nice to finally know your name, Miya-san.” Saihara smiled and she watched as a halo floated above him, Jack beside her scoffed knowing that she’s actually a detective prince fan. 

“Seriously? You used to make us call you Miyabi-san but you make him call you _Miya~_ ” he teased as Queen side glared at him. Jack looked at Saihara up and down, a mischievous smile similar to the one the raven was used to seeing on Ouma forming on his face. “‘Sup handsome, I’m Naito Jun. Don’t call me chocolate head or buildcraft steve and we’re good.”

Saihara didn’t know whether to laugh or be scared, they were certainly interesting.

They took him far, far away from the city, to the outside of a small forest. Took his luggage and told him to wait until they got Ouma out, thankfully he had a charger bank for his phone so it was still alive for him to use some phone balance and message his friends message that he had arrived safely. 

About ten minutes later he heard some leaves rustling and when he looked, he saw _him_. 

He told himself he wasn't going to cry, but as the man held onto him with tears streaming down his face his own feelings overwhelmed him as well.

They ended up taking Saihara with them to the spray painting mission (and told him to use their code names the entire time in case they get recorded?), and even though the detective was seriously against vandalism he was still surprised by how skilled everyone was. The graffiti art they made was impressive (especially in the dark!) and most of the time fit the places they were painting on. 

If it was the place of someone they disliked though… Let’s just say things wouldn't turn out looking pretty. Saihara felt bad for the detective that will be hired to catch the culprits. 

Just like Saihara had deducted, the Ouma's organization had just done a bunch of harmless pranks, and surprisingly did more good than harm. They help animals and children most of the time, even the homeless, despite that they are still mostly wanted by the police for things such as breaking and entering and going to abandoned closed places and filming. They were almost like a bunch of anti-heroes to him, or entertainers.

When they took him back to their headquarters, Saihara couldn't help but look around in fascination. He has never seen a building in the woods before, and a huge one with so many rooms and decorations inside. Even their walls were painted on with characters from video games, it was kind of adorable. 

“This was an abandoned hospital when Kokichi and I first moved in.” Beside him was Ace, reminiscing in the past “I'm Nakamura Asahi by the way, we can skip the last name stage since you’re going to be my brother in law sooner or later.” 

Saihara immediately turned red “b-brother i-in--”

Ace chuckled “Relax I’m just messing with you.”

Ouma came running down the hall after putting back all the spray paint in the storage room. “Hey! What are you saying to him!” he asked, seeing the detective's bright red face. 

Heart came running down the hall too behind Ouma and headed straight at Saihara. The leader watched as something flashed beside him and hugged the detective with some impressive speed. That collision must’ve hurt- 

“What are you doing.” Ouma asked. 

Heart then stopped hugging the even redder detective. “I have bragging rights now! I've hugged a prince!” She jumped around avoiding Ouma’s attacks, saying only he can hug him. 

“I’m Yamane Airi, the same age as Kichi so if he ever breaks your heart then there’s always me~” she winked, and Ouma gasped in offense, she ran down the hall and he ran after her. 

Saihara could only blink in response, and Ace laughed from beside him. “They act like kids don’t they? Can’t say I’m any different.” he continued walking around and Saihara followed him. 

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing, the place is so lively and warm. I don’t think I ever experienced being in a family like this.” Saihara smiled sadly. 

Ace stopped walking, and he couldn't help but feel like he said something wrong until the other spoke up. “Then will you join ours? We will let you experience everything you have missed out on.” he extended his hand. 

Saihara took that hand “Yoroshiku Ne,” he smiled “but I’m still not a part of the organization.”

“Aw man, so close.” the two laughed.

  
  


___________________

  
  


“You’re quite more handsome in person than on camera huh?”

Ouma pouted “Why is everyone flirting with my man.”

King ignored him and introduced himself, “I’m Takagi Youta, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Saihara couldn't help but blush at everyone’s compliments, you’d think he would get used to it from his fans but he still gets very flustered. “I-It's my pleasure as well, Takagi-kun.”

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, and when he turned around he saw Deuce. Or who Ouma kept referring to as “Dad.”

“My name is Hayata Kenji, break his heart and I’ll break you.” He simply said.

“Finally! Someone on my side!” it was kind of funny how everyone in DICE so far had been protecting Saihara instead of their leader, saying stuff such as 'If you don’t marry him I will.’ 

But being told 'I will break you’ by someone triple your size is a bit terrifying.

“That was a lie.” Deuce said with a straight face, Saihara got reminded of Harukawa's type of humor. Where you can never tell if she was joking or not. 

“Father! Why have you forsaken me so!” Ouma dramatically held onto Deuce as he pretended to be falling. 

Saihara noticed someone staring at him from the corner of the living room, and when he looked he saw Spade, the guy who kept looking at animals throughout the entire time they went spray painting in the dark. 

“You can introduce yourself too Dai-chan.” Ouma stopped his melodramatic scene to make the man step forward. “He’s worse than Aya-chan with that social anxiety.” He said to Saihara who nodded in understanding, he too suffered from social anxiety for the longest time. 

Spade came forward “I’m Toshikazu Daiki, still learning to get out of third person speaking.”

“Dai-chan went through stuff which made speaking a bit hard on him, and when he started speaking again it was always in third person.” Ouma clarified “But he’s progressing a lot! I’m so proud of my balloon boy!” He hugged the big guy who just beamed. 

Saihara found Ouma’s support really sweet “Nice to meet you Toshikazu-kun, I didn't find your speech that broken so I’m sure you've already progressed a lot. You should be proud.”

Spade blinked at his words as if not expecting them. Then said something that made Ouma fall onto the floor again “You have a really nice smile.”

“Even the cinnamon roll who doesn’t talk much is flirting with my boyfriend! As if the cult that follows him everywhere isn’t enough…” he fake sobbed onto the carpet. 

“I mean, he’s not wrong.” Suddenly Ouma heard Diamond’s voice and he looked up to see him inches away from Saihara's red face, studying his features. 

King and Deuce who were still in the room nodded in agreement. 

When he noticed the leader's stare he backed away so nonchalantly “Yo, the guest room is ready.” he looked back at the detective “I haven’t introduced myself yet have I? Well, so you don’t need to call me Diamond anymore, the name's Nishimoto Sugihara. Write it down three times so you remember it!”

“My beloved is a detective, onion head, he has learned so many names that learning new ones is a breeze!” Ouma got up from the floor to boast about his boyfriend. 

Saihara chuckled “While that is true…” the five in the room looked at him, catching their attention “Everyone has such unique personalities, that I don’t think I can forget your names even if I wanted to.”

A woman came out of her hiding spot, surprisingly literally everyone. And she asked, “Do you remember mine?”

“Of course, Miya-san” 

Ouma and the other four DICE boys looked at Queen in confusion. Except for Deuce who looked at her with the deadest expression ever. 

“What?” She fidgeted under their stares. 

“ _Miya-san?_ Did you tell him to call you that?”

Jack entered the huge living room out of nowhere, finally wearing his pajamas and looking like he's about to go to sleep. “Oh no no, she asked him to call her _Miya~_ ”

Ouma, Jack, and Diamond burst laughing while Deuce actually smiled and King chuckled behind the back of his hand.

Saihara was so confused “Should I… not call her that?” he asked Ouma.

“Nah it’s okay, make her dream come true, the prince detective calling her by a unique name.” He said, as Queen glared daggers onto everyone then left the room to sleep.

“You should apologize for that.” Spade said, concerned.

“Yea yea, let’s make her favorite food tomorrow.” Diamond agreed and he looked at Saihara “do ya like pancakes?”

Saihara nodded, surprised by the question.

“Eyyy pancakes for breakfast!” Jack was excited. 

“But if Queen would not cook, then who will?” King asked. 

“Burnt pancakes for breakfast…” Jack was no longer excited. 

“Um, if you don't mind I can cook tomorrow.” Saihara said, and everyone was shocked, except for Ouma who hit his palm with a fisted hand as if he just remembered something. 

“Oh right! Shu-chan's cooking is actually amazing!” he started boasting again making his boyfriend blush. 

Diamond smiled “It’s decided then, but you need sleep to be able to wake up early tomorrow.” He said as he went up to the detective and started pushing him towards the door “I can lead you to the guest room, your luggage is there too! And don’t worry I totally didn't put a pea under the mattress.”

The leader pouted, “Why can’t my boyfriend sleep with me?”

They all looked at him with something that said “That's exactly why.” and he deflated.

  
  


___________________

  
  


Despite the plan being bringing Saihara for their leader to feel better, DICE were all pulling Saihara to their shenanigans when he wasn’t working on the case, and Ouma who refused to leave his side got pulled into it too. 

Heart freaked out over their rings and asked the detective for every detail of what happened that fated week. Both boys were embarrassed (though Ouma hid that fact pretty well) until the electric shock was mentioned and to say the twintails freaked out was an understatement. She grabbed her brother by the collar _“YOU KEPT THAT DETAIL AWAY FROM ME FOR THAT LONG?”_ so yes, he lied about what happened exactly (it’s not like he even told them much anyway, always running away instead of talking about it) but the story was still the same to him, electric shock or not. That shit still hurt a lot though…

When asked about how they feel about being soulmates, Saihara explained that he honestly still didn’t believe in them, and neither did Ouma, but he was really happy that it gave him courage and an excuse to try and befriend the boy anyway which led to where they are now.

With an amused expression after she heard (most) of the story, she said “Huh… So you did end up choosing your soulmate, not the world choosing him for you.”

Saihara looked at the two of them with confusion clear on his face, not sure what they’re talking about. As Ouma smirked and said, “Of course, I’m always right after all.”

Ace was one of the members who also grew fond of the detective, he dragged him around the building and kept talking about protein, and the importance of training and exercising which reminded Saihara a lot of Momota (if his goatee didn’t remind him of the astronaut already). When Joker himself tried to join the training session, he got knocked out in just a few pushups. In the end, he just held onto Saihara's legs while he did sit-ups and kept stealing kisses from him whenever Ace wasn't looking.

Queen was a detective prince fan, which made her ask him a lot of questions about his work. (She may even be in that fan site they made for Saihara spilling all the tea.) Lucky for her, Ouma loved it when Saihara talked about himself and he learned more about him, so he had no problem sitting with her and interrogating the man as well. 

Spade made Saihara feed and pet a bunch of cats, and Ouma felt himself decompose at the sight. He needed to thank spade for blessing him like this later.

So in the end, even though he didn’t get as much alone time with the detective as he had hoped, he was still having a lot of fun. It reminded him of the conversation they had in the car on his last day in London. 

“I value this time with you Kokichi-kun, with others or alone.”

But as Ouma has said before, he is a selfish person. And he really wanted some alone time with the detective. So on his last day in Japan after the case was closed and the bastard who murdered the girls was behind bars _(and it was someone Ouma knew in the past too… He was always a weirdo but that was on a whole new level)_ he threw all his nervousness out a window and snuck into the guest room. He shouldn't be so nervous considering they’ve slept together before, and all they did was cuddle anyway.

If there was a pure one between the two boys, Ouma would say it’s Saihara no questions asked. So he didn’t really expect anything. 

While he was sneaking a certain girl who sleeps with her twintails found him while she was having what she liked to call “Early as hell breakfast.”

She had college the next day so he wanted to chew her out for being up so late, but he was kinda at a disadvantage here so he can't do that. 

“Really Kichi? You're losing the fight against your hormones?”

Normally Ouma was really good at controlling his face, but this time he couldn't help but turn red at the implications. He wasn't exactly losing the battle, it’s not like he was planning anything. But if Saihara does make a move… Then he knew he wouldn't stop him. 

He hoped she couldn't see his flushed face in the darkness “Ai-chan! You know I just can't sleep knowing he will be leaving tomorrow!” he fake cried, voice still low so he doesn’t wake up anyone, despite his words actually being true. 

“Uh huh…” Heart said, eating her cereal with a universal _“it's time to stop”_ expression. “Just remember that these walls are old, and in no way soundproof. So I better not hear a _Uhnnn Shu-chaaan_ while I’m trying to study for my exam tomorrow.”

“I don’t promise anything-” The temperature in the room turned into ice as she coldly glared at him and her twintails raised up in anger “I’m just kidding!!! Kidding!”

“You better be, I don’t need the black blotches under my eyes to get worse because you don’t have self-control.”

Heart was normally the romantic of the bunch and can rival Joker’s energetic nature. But college and sleep deprivation can sometimes turn her into a totally different person. As if Momota's girlfriend, Harukawa, had possessed her. He would have laughed if it wasn’t for the conversation they were having right now. 

“I do have self-control!” He retaliated.

“Guess we will find that out tonight.” and with that she went back to her room, cereal bowl still in hand. 

Ouma blinked as he watched her leave, a bit embarrassed by the conversation. And the fact he doesn't even know if he does have self-control (not like he’s gone through this shit before.) He just pushed his doubts aside again and continued heading to his destination, he still really wanted to have Saihara as close as possible at the moment, after all. 

When he opened the door, he found Saihara sleeping peacefully on the small bed, it was way smaller than the one he usually slept on in London, but he was happy to see him finally getting his well-deserved rest considering he stayed up till really late at night the past few days working on the case after DICE kept hogging him constantly during the day time. 

He carefully moved the bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead, making Saihara’s eyes flutter open a bit. 

“Kokichi-kun?” he sleepily asked, making the leader's heartbeat race. He felt bad for waking him up but… 

“You know…” Ouma said, voice low “I was a bit jealous of Masae for having you call her by a unique name, but the way you say mine makes it really hard for me to let it go.” he admitted.

Saihara, through lidded eyes, put a hand on his cheek affectionately “Kokichi.” he said his name again. 

Ouma giggled a bit from amusement, leaning in so that their lips connect. Saihara pulled him up the small bed, then locked his hands around the man's hips as they explored each other's mouths. 

The leader was already quivering from the slightest touch from the detective, but when he got suddenly pinned down, having his neck ravished, he started having trouble suppressing his moans. It was something about the darkness that made him all the more simultaneously nervous but excited. 

The raven backed off and looked at his work, he didn’t have as good of a night vision as the joker and his gang (who can easily make amazing graffiti art in the darkness of the night) but he can still see what looked like a flushed supreme leader with obsidian looking locks sprawled against the bed sheet thanks to the moonlight. His way too big shirt exposing his neck and collarbone, showing obvious evidence of his actions. 

A breathy chuckle from Ouma broke him out of his trance “I didn’t know you were such a naughty boy mister detective, wanting to show everyone that I’m yours?”

Saihara smiled and laid down, trying his best to make the bed fit the two of them “You were the one who came into my room in the midst of the night, and this time it wasn't to say thank you.” he chastised.

“Shuichi.”

A breath was caught in his throat, Ouma normally wouldn't call him by his first name like that, always using nicknames like _“Shu-chan” “My beloved” “Shumai” “Mon Chéri”_ or even _“My sugar daddy.”_ (He told him to never call him that ever again.) So whenever he actually called him by his first name his heart would skip a beat. 

He looked at the boy covering his face in his chest. “Hm?” 

“Thank you, for making me the happiest supreme leader in the world. I’m so blessed that an angel like you has chosen me-” When he looked up to see Saihara's affectionate gaze directed at him in the moonlight he backpedalled “Th-that was a lie.”

“Hmmm, stuttering, low voice, and avoiding eye contact? I don't think so.” 

_This god damn detective._

“Okay, you got me, that wasn’t a lie.” He buried his face into the man's chest so he can actually say the next words “I can lie about a lot of things, but I can’t lie about my love for you.” he learned that the hard way. 

A bit of silence and he looked up to find something sparkling on the detective's face, tears. The leader gently wiped them with his hand and kissed his cheek. “Sorry I’m just- I never imagined I would be so lucky-”

“It's okay.”

Ouma knew that Saihara was robbed of affection for most of his life. His parents didn’t give a shit about him (to the point when he told them he was seeing someone, they didn’t bother asking who and just emptily congratulated him), he never had loving siblings, never felt like he was a part of a family, and he felt like his uncle was just tolerating him and tried his best to pay him back for his generosity by doing detective work.

He remembered how hard Saihara said it was to even acknowledge his own romantic feelings.

_“It’s hard when you’re a detective that dealt with a bunch of infidelity cases, and watched as your own parents got into a bunch of cheating scandals. And when a bunch of strangers keep claiming to be in love with you when they don’t even know you.”_

And while Ouma still believes that he doesn't deserve Saihara's love and somehow brainwashed him or tricked him. Saihara definitely deserves his love... and everyone's love.

And he will do his best to provide it to him, love that he had missed out on and more. It was a promise, just like the rings they had.

  
  


___________________

  
  


The next day DICE were all hugging the hell out of the detective, even making him join the hug pile they do often. Ouma hoped that Saihara was finally learning what it feels like to be a part of a family. 

Even Deuce was heartbroken that he had to leave. Ouma always wondered how he got attached to Saihara in just a week, but when his own family got so attached to the raven in just a couple of days it didn’t seem that much of a mystery. 

He just has that effect on people.

While Saihara was packing his stuff he suddenly got a message from Himari's doctor, saying that they have started to notice that her condition is actually improving and the dangerous bacteria that infected her lungs were slowly dying. 

He beamed at the message, and went to tell Ouma and DICE about it but was suddenly tackled by what looked like a purple meteor. Turns out that the purple head got the message too, and he ran to hug Saihara first. 

DICE were so confused on what just happened and ran after the boy, only to find him crying on the floor on a flustered detective. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” he cried and Heart came running with their boss' phone, seeing the message. 

It was a matter of seconds when everyone started tearing up from relief, they were _so scared._

The whole family already thanked Saihara for everything he’s done for them and making their leader happy. But they still thanked him again and hugged him again, almost suffocating him. 

But this just made the separation even harder on everyone, when they came back to the building without him everyone was silent. 

Surprisingly, it was Ouma who lifted everyone's spirits up and distracted them. Saying that they can still video call him when he’s not working (as long as they keep in mind the time difference) and reminding them that they will be able to talk to Clover soon.

They agreed and went to explore an abandoned mall that night to have some fun until they got more good news. 

And just like that life went on, getting updates on Himari's progress and how she can finally see visitors other than her nurse again. Ouma was talking to Saihara most of the time and the detective would send him pictures of Himari trying to walk again. (which totally didn’t make him cry from happiness.)

When they received news that she will be back in about a month, DICE started planning a welcoming party. But that was when the leader got a pretty surprising message from a certain tyrian-purple haired obnoxious man.

**(10 32 am)**

**Space fuckboi:** ok this is pretty random but do you think you'd be able to travel this month?

 **Purple asshole:** bruh what time is it for you rn

 **Space fuckboi:** thats not the point here, Shuichi is acting weird

 **Purple asshole:** weird? 

**Space fuckboi:** yea spaced out and 100% out of it for like a week weird. I’ll pay for your flight if you dont have the money, i just really think he just needs you. He keeps saying there's nothing wrong but I recognize this side of him and believe me its really concerning

_A really concerning side of Saihara that Momota can recognize? That actually really worried him._

**Purple asshole:** alright, I’ll see my busy supreme leader schedule and get back at ya

 **Space fuckboi:** Lmao, thanks. I can finally go to sleep

Momota actually thanking him? Momota having trouble sleeping? 

Now that's all the more reason to be worried.

He went to see Saihara's messages in their direct messages, he normally doesn’t send emojis or emoticons so it's kind of hard to tell if he’s in a bad mood or not but then again he can’t base it off that considering he himself uses emoticons to hide his pain. 

He went to see his messages in the group chat too, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Was he really trying to keep this from him? 

It kind of pained him that Saihara would keep his problems a secret from his own boyfriend, but it’s not like he's any better. 

When DICE was told about it they basically packed his bag in seconds and kicked him out of the building saying he _must_ go check on the 'Prince' and stay with him as long as possible, then come back with Himari. They’ll take care of everything while he’s gone including the welcoming party and his online business, and didn’t leave room for any complaints or disagreement (Not like Ouma had any, he was just worried.) So he gave Momota the thumbs up and he was off to London again, a year later, and this time he would stay for about a month.

An astronaut and a pianist were waiting for him at the airport, and he didn’t realize just how happy he would be to see them again.

They decided to spend some time at a cafe together and catch up on what’s been happening in each other's lives. Even though they’ve been talking online there are still things they didn’t exactly tell each other. 

While Ouma was drinking his chocolate milk, they told him about how some idiotic drivers leaked Saihara’s address for money and fans started gathering outside his house and bothering the hell out of him until he had to move out. Ouma was kind of sad about that, because first off he had some memories in that house with Saihara, and second off… Saihara didn’t tell him about this. 

Akamatsu told him that the detective always tries his best to not be a bother, so he probably didn’t tell him to not worry him. She also says she believes that he's lovesick, but Ouma brushed it off with a laugh. No way he’s “lovesick”, that isn’t even a real sickness. 

Momota disagreed saying it’s real, but he and Akamatsu are the type to believe in soulmates so of course, he would think it exists. 

After he was dropped off at Saihara’s house to surprise him, Ouma cursed the fact he made the same mistake as last time and came while the whole city was freezing. He was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with a white shirt on top, but that extra layer definitely wasn’t enough to fight off the cold. 

There was surprisingly no houses nearby as if Saihara decided to just cut himself off from the rest of the city. And unlike his previous house, there weren’t even any flowers around, on the window sills or beside the door. 

He didn’t want to just ring the doorbell, that was boring. So even though he was freezing he found a way to enter through a previously locked window (never doubt the skills of an evil supreme leader). And made his way into some empty room filled with boxes. 

The place was warm, but dreary.

Just like a phantom thief from a game he liked, he started hiding behind furniture to furniture (or the little furniture there was in the house), until he found Saihara in his bed staring off to the distance. He wanted to just jump in and hug him because he missed him so much but that may be too much of a heart attack. 

He stood up from his hiding position and examined how black and white the room looked, the only colour in the room came from a blue glowing humidifier, its weird shape made it a bit obvious that Saihara didn’t buy it but got it as a gift instead.

It was then that the raven had noticed him standing at the doorway all nonchalantly, and his eyes widened significantly. He blinked a couple of times, before cupping his face. 

“Great, now I’m losing my sanity.” he said to himself and Ouma snorted. He didn’t expect that reaction, but Saihara was just unpredictable like that, part of the reason why he got so enamored by him.

“Don’t just write me off as a hallucination, it hurts my feelings!”

The raven, with his messy hair, looked up at him. Ouma was normally used to seeing him in formal attire most of the time, that white button up shirt and black coat and pants, so his heart would soar whenever he saw him being all messy and wearing actual comfort clothes. “Then… am I dreaming? _Wouldn’t be the first time…_ ”

Did he hear that correctly? Was Saihara actually dreaming about him?

_Wasn’t that what would happen to people who were actually lovesick in dramas?_

_‘Stop getting flustered, dammit. It’s not real.’_

“That’s right! You’re actually dreaming of me again, are you that lovesick Shu-i-chi?” He slowly walked to the bed, with his hands behind his back and torso leaning in, like the times he would rock back and forth on his own feet. And while doing so he noticed that it was the same bed from the previous house. The bed that he laid on while Saihara took care of him after he ran in the snow… and the one they slept together on later.

Saihara looked off to the side, his bangs covering one eye. He really looked like some pretty emo. “Huh? I guess so...”

_‘He’s so adorable.’_

The leader just smiled warmly as he sat on the bed and reached out to start patting his hair down, it would be better to use a hairbrush but he didn’t see one around them. Saihara froze under his touch, and his hand jerked up to catch his.

He squinted at him “Why do you…” he started before falling silent again. Then to Ouma’s delightful surprise, the raven held onto his wrists and spun him around, pinning him onto the bed. He felt his heart rate pick up at that, and it was getting harder to fight off his blush the more he stared at him, his dark hair cascading around his face.

“You're… Real?” Saihara asked, clearly confused.

“Me? Real? No waaay, nishishi~” he laughed at his dumbfounded expression (and partly because he was nervous), would have pinched his cheek if both his wrists weren't pinned. “In fact, you can do anything you want to me, dream Kokichi doesn’t mind, you're his favorite after all.”

The detective's face slowly lit up like a Christmas tree as he recognized those words “K-kokichi! It’s you! Y-you're here!” he sounded like he didn't believe what he was saying as he left his wrists to touch his face and hair, then ultimately glomping him into a hug.

“Nu-uh mister! You hug real Kokichi but not dream Kokichi? Dream me is very heartbr--!” He was cut off by a heated kiss, and his body immediately reacted by eagerly leaning his head upwards and arching his back so that their bodies are as close as possible. It’s been _too long_ since he felt his touch, and the more time passed the more he wanted the detective to touch him more. It was like he was slowly getting greedier.

When he realized that this time they were completely alone, his heartbeat hammered even louder in his ears. He wondered if the raven could hear it too with how they were practically inches away from each other “Ah- careful, you don't want shoes on your bed do you?” Ouma giggled, as he took off his purple and black sneakers. 

Saihara's lidded eyes widened again as he stared at the flushed and obviously flustered boy (who was still trying to keep up his smirk). A part of Saihara was _living_ , and the other part was still questioning everything. 

“Wait- but how?” He asked breathlessly “I thought you were busy and this isn’t even the same address and-” 

Ouma pressed a finger against the detective's lips to stop his run on sentence “Shu-chan thinks too much, I think he needs to let loose for his own sanity.” that finger slid to Saihara’s cheek, as his thumb rested on the other “Lucky for you, your boyfriend sensed your distress and came running to help you do just that!” he pressed his finger and thumb making the detective’s lips pucker up then kissed him with a “Mwah!”

It was really funny how _that_ made the raven turn red, despite him shoving his tongue in the leader’s mouth moments ago. Maybe he still didn’t believe he was there and reality was finally hitting him. Ouma noticed algebra, trigonometry, and theorems float around Saihara’s head as he tried to make sense of the situation, so he sat up so he can sit on the man’s lap instead of having him hover over so awkwardly.

“Shuichi?” 

He finally got his attention, and it seemed like Momota really wasn’t kidding when he said he was acting weird, if he learned anything about his boyfriend, it's that he was extremely self-destructive in the past and was working his way out of it. Everything was somehow his fault, and he would always try to make it up to everyone, it was how he even took on the work of a detective, in an attempt to make it up to his uncle. He didn’t know exactly what was wrong, but in a way, he found himself already understanding. The leader was definitely going to ask of what’s bothering him, but for now, he just wanted him to rest and forget.

He smiled warmly at his cute and confused flustered expression, “I said you think too much, didn’t I?” he gently pulled his head so their foreheads rested against each other “Forget everything, throw whatever is on your mind out a window and focus on me for now, alright?”

In those dull gold eyes that were slowly coming back to life, Ouma saw a flash, as if the man had hit a reset button on everything and his world was starting to regain colour.

Saihara kissed him again, but it was slower and more sensual this time around compared to when he got pinned down. If Ouma didn’t lose senses of his legs earlier, he did now, as the beautiful, way too good for this world detective, easily turned him into an excited jelly in his arms.

  
  


___________________

  
  


Exhaustion, hit Ouma like a goddamn typhoon, and it knocked him out for good after his and Saihara’s sudden _activities_ the previous night. How did he even not feel the least bit tired after he arrived from an almost twelve-hour flight? What was so different than the first time he came to London a year ago, when he kept falling asleep on a stranger that would actually become his first and only love?

Ah right, Saihara _is_ the difference. This time around he got so excited on the idea of being in his arms again, of having his hair ruffled by him again, being kissed by him again, to the point he forgot that sleep was ever an option. The moment he saw him, all drowsiness, exhaustion, need for sleep or rest, had been locked far away and came back like an avalanche as he got KO'd by the detective.

“Désolé, mon chèri, I wanted to be up with you all night but Shumai was _soooo_ good that I fainted!” It wasn’t like that was a lie either.

As expected, Saihara blamed himself and kept apologizing. He woke up the next morning to actually realize that yes, in fact, Ouma appearing at his bedroom door was not a dream. And he littered his milky white skin with a bunch of markings, not only did it make him hide behind his hands in embarrassment and shame but with how the man basically lost consciousness because of made him feel even more guilty.

“I should’ve thought about your flight- I already knew you don’t sleep outside yet I forgot, I’m such an idiot-” 

“Yes, Shu-chan is a reeeal idiot, for actually blaming himself for this!” Saihara looked up at the boy who was still wearing only his underwear and a shirt in bed, his hair messier than usual but it always somehow made him even cuter. “Do you need me to roleplay what exactly happened yesterday for you to remember _who was the one who jumped into whose lap?_ ”

Heat rushed up to Saihara’s face and Ouma smirked, his flustered reactions were always so precious.

But that smirk turned into a horrified expression when he remembered that in his excitement to see Saihara yesterday, he had completely forgotten his luggage on the porch.

Thankfully, his detective boyfriend actually noticed and brought it inside, but that was after he woke up so Ouma jumped from his bed to go check if his laptop was alright. It was, but if it wasn’t he’d claimed, with an overly dramatic serious expression, that half of his soul would just burn into ashes and perish into the darkest abyss because of the work and games he has in it.

Saihara had to stifle his laughter at the boy’s dramatic speech, and the other retaliated with a “H-hey! This is a no-laughing matter! A part of my soul was in danger! W-what if it rained while my bag was out there-” He hugged his bare arms with the look of someone who just saw a dead body for the first time. The raven couldn’t hold his laughter, knowing that Ouma was definitely over exaggerating.

When he looked back at the leader he found that horrified expression gone, in the blink of an eye, and he was now grinning. “There you go! Thought I’d never get to hear you laugh again, nishishi!” Saihara’s fond smile gave him butterflies, and he started getting self cautious on the fact he’s literally looking like a mostly naked mess while the detective is fully clean and dressed. “Anyway, I’m going to take a well-deserved bath, prepare my clothes like a good wife, ‘kay?”

In the bathroom Ouma couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror without decomposing from embarrassment, so he sprayed the reflective surface with water. As he gripped onto the sink all red again, his heart started jumping at the fact that this time he and Saihara can act like a couple that didn’t live 9,556 km away, for a month. And as he sank into the warm scented water his mind kept running around everywhere, thinking sappy things such as _‘I wonder if I smell like Shu-chan now-’_ and _‘We should go back to that restaurant, near the hotel with that maid.’_

Sometimes he really wished he would take his own advice and hit a reset button on his emotions and thoughts, but sometimes, like this instance apparently, it was extremely hard to do that. It was like the mind game where you’re asked “Try to stop thinking about a purple gorilla!” and now you’re stuck with a purple gorilla in your brain until you’re _finally_ distracted. But a part of the problem is the fact that a huge part of Ouma didn’t want to stop thinking about the detective, he didn’t want to forget about the purple gorilla this time. 

He snorted into the water, what is he saying?

He was only able to temporarily push Saihara out of his mind when he remembered that there was a chance he would see Himari that day, so it was good to know he wasn’t obsessed with the detective to the point he’d forget everyone else in his life.

After getting dressed and relishing in the feeling of being clean, he wandered around the house, this time not like some thief in hiding, and told the raven that he really needs to bring life into the place. Fortunately for him, a supreme leader is talented in many areas, and one of them include home decor.

“Of course.” Saihara said with an amused smile.

They ate rather peacefully while watching random stuff on TV together, then worked on the house before going out so the detective can properly corner his friends, who Saihara knew were the only ones who knew his new address other than his Uncle.

“Yo bro! you feeling any better now?” Momota asked when they met at their usual place at a cafe, acting totally oblivious to any idea that he was involved in Ouma’s arrival.

Saihara’s expression stayed blank as he said, “Kokichi-kun told me everything.”

“Hey! We promised!” the astronaut said to the man hugging Saihara’s arm the whole time and snuggling him in public. It was a bit hard considering how many layers of clothes he was wearing, even a checkered scarf covering his neck fully under a huge puffy jacket that looked like it belonged to the detective.

Saihara smiled, “I lied, but thanks for proving me right Kaito-kun.”

The purple head snuggled into the detective’s chest as Momota’s eyes widened, “Dude, he’s rubbing off on you.” then he looked at Ouma “Literally!” 

Both the leader and the detective laughed, but then they heard a familiar laugh join from behind them.

“Looks like that mono-tune in your head was replaced by a musical, Shuichi-kun. It’s nice to see your smile again.”

“Heyyy, don’t flirt with my bae piano baka!” 

“I’m just saying the truth~”

“Shuichi does have a nice smile though.” Momota said casually, and Ouma got reminded of how all of DICE said the same thing. Guess he just has to deal with people always complimenting his boyfriend and making him blush, like right now.

“Please stop talking about my smile…” Saihara’s face burned as he hid half of his face under his coat’s popped out collar. It only made him look more adorable.

Akamatsu smiled “Bad at taking compliments as always.”

After they found a place for the four of them to sit and order some hot chocolate, the pianist slipped in the fact Ouma is staying for a month this time around and the detective was really shocked.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The leader, with everything that happened last night, legit forgot that he never mentioned the fact he’s staying for a longer while, “Need I remind you that I fell unconscious?” he said and Saihara turned red earning them suspicious glances from a pianist and an astronaut, probably curious as to what the heck had happened. “But yeah, I’m staying and leaving with Himari.”

It was then that Ouma realized what exactly had been going on.

That sad flash in his eyes at the mention of the brunette’s name, _Saihara didn’t want Himari to leave._

  
  


___________________

  
  


“Kichi, look! I can walk!”

Ouma clapped his hands as Himari walked around her bed, clearly proud, her brown hair flowing behind her. It had grown even longer in her year at the hospital and she said she wanted a haircut.

“Ah- be careful-” She ran to him and hugged him for the third time that day, he couldn’t help but laugh with her.

As she hugged him saying she missed him and DICE, his eyes drifted off to Saihara who was watching the two with a smile. He was, of course, happy to see the two siblings tearfully reunite but there was something wrong about him. Something… 

He broke out of his thoughts when Himari suddenly said “I just confirmed something, you smell like a calming water lily pond… just like Saihara-kun.”

Both Ouma and Saihara almost choked on air, not expecting that at all.

“Confirmed something? What are you, a detective?” He tried to divert from answering but the girl was not amused. DICE almost always caught on to his lies after years of living together, and Himari having grown up with him was no different. Lying right now would be really suspicious so he decided to just say the truth and hope she doesn’t question it further. “I took a shower at Shu-chan’s house this morning so of course I smell like him~” 

“Morning?” Oh god, she knew him too well. “You don’t take showers in the morning because it’s ‘Counterproductive.’ unless something happens, like when you got paint all over you. ”

“I was too tired yesterday to take a shower at night-”

“Don’t you also shower the night before flights?”

“I sweated a lot during the trip!”

“In the winter?”

_Holy shit, Himari is going to grow up to be an interrogator._

It was hard not to break out into a cold sweat, it was so much easier to lie to other people but when you’ve lived together for so many years then…

Thankfully she dropped it as she looked at Saihara, wanting to say something.

“I’m glad you're doing better Saihara-kun, I felt like something was off the past week but I was too scared to ask in case it was personal.”

The raven tried to hide under anything, but could only look downwards. “Sorry for worrying you.”

Little did Himari know that the reason he was acting like that, was because of her. When they got home Ouma cornered the detective, trying to pin him to the wall but it must look so funny due to the height difference. 

“Always wanted to try a kabedon on you~” his confused expression was to die for, but they needed to get to business. “A week ago it was announced that Ayano was leaving in a month, and she said that a week ago you started acting off. Coincidence?”

The twitch of his shoulders, the guilty look in his eyes, followed by a sigh. Looks like Ouma hit bullseye. “Selfish, isn't it?” he started with a sad smile “I was and still am very happy for her, but when I realized that I wouldn’t be able to see her and take her on walks anymore I started thinking _‘What if I get forgotten about?’_ and _'How do I help after this?’ 'Will I stop being a part of her life?’_ ”

“Awww, my beloved has developed a fatherly bond!” 

“N-no! It's just… I never had to take care of someone, never had siblings… I started thinking maybe it’s how Amami-kun feels, he mentioned multiple times how much he misses his little sisters. Tutoring them and taking care of them. But then my thoughts drifted to you.”

Ouma raised an eyebrow but stayed silent for him to continue. 

“ _'Isn't it enough that I can barely see the one most important to me.’_ and before I knew it you invaded my thoughts, and everyone started saying I was acting under the weather. I stopped going outside, and barely had the energy to work on the house. I personally hate moving, it reminds me of how I had no place to call home until my parents threw me at my Uncle.”

“And that plummeted your mood more.” Ouma concluded. 

Saihara nodded, looking off the side and ashamed of meeting Ouma’s eyes after everything he has admitted. So after all, Himari was part of the reason, but the main reason was that he missed the leader. 

Ouma couldn't help but smile warmly, “You idiot… Could've said something and I'd come running to be by your side.” 

“That would be selfish, and I didn’t want to worry you…”

“Well, you failed on that huh? I got reeeaally worried when Momota-chan of all people reached out to me when it was way past midnight in London.”

Saihara's eyes widened then he looked down in guilt “Sorry.”

“ _Shuichi._ ” they locked eyes “There is nothing wrong with how you feel, you think I don’t miss you too?” Ouma rubbed circles onto Saihara’s shoulders, no longer trapping him “Just don’t keep it to yourself next time, it will only make you feel worse. I depend and put all of my trust onto you so it's only fair you do the same for me.”

Saihara wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, he was so tall compared to him that he kind of was a bit raised from the floor in the process. The purple head giggled “Got ourselves a deal?”

“Mhm…” the detective buried his face in the nook of his neck and Ouma had to stifle the sound that bubbled through him. Every single goddamn time Saihara got that close to his neck his legs would just become useless and turn into noodles. 

He backed away, face flushed. “A-anyway I’m sleepy! Today has been a veryyy long day. Let’s go to sleep shall we?” He giggled nervously as he shimmied his way to his luggage so he can get some night clothes instead of wearing Saihara’s huge ones. 

Saihara blinked, realizing that he just discovered one of Ouma's weaknesses, then smiled because he was already feeling better. 

Himari was shocked when Saihara had told her the truth because she apparently was feeling the same. She had grown attached to the detective and her nurse that the idea of not seeing them anymore after she leaves is scary despite her really missing her family too. But life was just like that, she can’t get both. 

And as they expected, Tsumiki was an actual mess. “A-as a nurse I shouldn't cling onto a patient like this b-but…” She started tearing up, and Saihara really felt her. “Um, Saihara-kun, even after Himari-san leaves c-can you visit me every now and then?” She sounded so nervous as if he will lash out at her for such a request, when that is actually far from the truth. 

“I was going to do that without you asking Tsumiki-san.”

The moment those words registered in her constantly terrified brain, she burst into tears and gratitude. With a promise from the detective, nurse, and patient, Saihara and Ouma left the hospital in a good mood. 

“Kokichi-kun, thank you for helping me without you I would have probably kept those feelings bottled up.”

“I’m a master bottle opener, what can I say?” 

Also meaning: “You're welcome but it feels weird to be thanked so let me lift up the mood.”

They cuddled to sleep that night, with Saihara being the little spoon this time as Ouma tried his best to comfort him. Such an innocent soul deserved happiness, and the leader wouldn’t hesitate to destroy anything that comes his way and that happiness.

That included the depressing new house-

  
  


___________________

  
  


“Nooo Shu-berry! You can’t start unpacking now, this depressing house really needs some colours first!”

“Is that your home decor skills speaking?” Said the detective as he picked up a box.

What is this room going to be?” He answered his question with a question, how very Ouma like, Saihara thought.

He looked around for a second “Ah, I was planning to finally have a good office room. In my previous house, my working desk was in my bedroom and it was such a mess.”

“Ooohhh!!!” Ouma looked interested, with the sparkles that Saihara adored so much in his eyes. “Are you going to have like, a nameplate on your table saying ‘Detective Saihara.’ Your hair slicked back, and your white sleeves rolled up, making me swooooon all over you?~”

Saihara blushed as the man went closer to him, “I have no idea about that- I do get messy when working though.”

He was surprised to see the leader actually thinking for a bit, without an exaggerated “Hmmmmmmm”.

“If it’s an office… shouldn’t striped wallpaper look nice? And wooden blinds at the window, the desk over there, bulletin board there… wait, paint that wall black for asymmetry, that always looks pleasing.” Ouma thoughtfully said and Saihara was taken aback, when he noticed Saihara’s surprise though Ouma continued with “but not as pleasing as Shu-chan in black coats.” He winked.

Saihara’s hair stood up, not expecting that either, Ouma was just always full of surprises.

“Anyway chop chop! We need to make a list of things we need, first thing! Paint!”

And that is how the leader actually planned on how the whole interior of the house will look, inspecting each room, writing down what they needed for his “master plan” to be a success, then spending the whole day shopping together.

Ouma insisted on paying for everything, saying that it’s just a fraction of how much Saihara has paid for Himari's treatment but slowly he will repay back everything using his 'amazing and successful' online business and MeTube channel.

The next day Saihara woke up to find violet eyes staring at him, as if waiting for him to wake up “Good morning, you’re way too close.” Was what he wanted to say, but trailed off at ‘you’re’ when he noticed the state his boyfriend was in.

“Did you… swim in paint?” He gently pushed him off to inspect him “Can that even be cleaned-” He asked inspecting his clothes, there were black, white, navy blue and purple blotches here and there, and glue probably.

The man just giggled, making Saihara’s heart flutter a bit, he sounded so happy. “Shu-chan’s in for a ride if this is what it takes to shock him.” Oh god, he has been in worst states before? Saihara would actually get a heart attack if one day he finds his boyfriend looking like he did literally swim in paint.

The detective got his hand pulled so he can be dragged out of bed, “Anyway get out! I need to work in this room!” Ouma whined, and before he knew it Saihara was standing with his bedroom door closed behind him.

The smell of paint and glue in the house was overwhelming that he wondered how he didn’t notice it before, he ran to open the windows without disturbing the paint around them, only to get cold wind aggressively attacking him. He scrunched up his eyes in defense and quickly closed the window again.

_‘This was probably why Kokichi didn’t open them, I’m an idiot.’_

Guess he just has to rely on ventilation. 

He went to the bathroom that was _thankfully_ untouched and washed up so he can make some sort of breakfast. 

The kitchen was also thankfully free from paint and glue, so he could make breakfast in peace.

After two hours of baking, Saihara went to check on a certain disaster. He found him with a sponge mop, holding it upwards and hitting the other end onto the ceiling. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh hey!” Ouma turned around, his messy hair bouncing a bit as he smiled at the sight of Saihara. He somehow got a slash of purple paint on his cheek. “I’m mopping the ceiling, obviously.”

Well, that makes no sense, so he silently observed his actions. Ouma put double-sided tape on a star then put it on the mop's sponge, then held up the stick until it hit the ceiling, making the star stick and leave the sponge it was on.

“You’re sticking glowing stars?”

“Ohh you got me~ I remember Shu-chan's bedroom ceiling having stars and I thought it would be nice to have actual glowing ones this time.” He said looking up.

Saihara couldn't help but smile, Momota had stamped those stars on his previous bedroom for him to look at and remember that he’s not alone. The idea of having the stars back is really comforting, it will help him feel at home in this new house. 

He went up to the love of his life and wrapped his arms around his small form. Easily pulling him to a back hug. 

“You shouldn't have barely slept just so you can work on your own.” 

“No way~ I wanted to put a bunch of surprises on the walls, plus! A supreme leader only relies on himself, can’t trust anyone with his work!”

“Alright, but you're taking a shower and getting some rest after you eat. I made something I think you’ll love.”

Ouma giggled, “We will see about that.” It was nice to see him have so much fun, but he really needed to get some rest. 

After eating the sweet cinnamon rolls glazed with salty caramel that Saihara had made (and Ouma saying it’s weird to watch a cinnamon roll eat a cinnamon roll.) Ouma took a much-needed shower then they went to Akamatsu's house so the man can get some rest, every room in the house needed to let their walls dry and all the furniture was covered so that the paint and glue don't get to them.

Ouma claimed that he’s full of energy and needed to go back to continue his work, but the moment Akamatsu started playing the piano he drifted off on Saihara's lap.

They decided to stay the night so that they don’t have to sleep with paint fumes, it didn’t bother Ouma much but it definitely bothered the detective.

After everything dried they took off all the covers, and added carpets where needed. Saihara finally got to look at everything Ouma had done and the amount of detail had him shocked, everything tied well together and it felt like it was Saihara's style but mixed in with a bit of Ouma's personality. Such as the cute simplistic chibis of the two of them painted in the bedroom, or the rare stars drawn in the office's only black wall where they hung the bulletin board.

He’s already loving the house a lot, and he couldn’t be more grateful to the leader and his surprising “Home decor skills”.

  
  


___________________

  
  


When they were finally unpacking the boxes, everything finally coming together, Ouma found a picture of himself in orange leaves, clearly over the moon. He recognized the time it happened, during Saihara's small visit in Autumn. 

But he was really surprised to see he has framed it like that. 

“Oh, I uh…” Saihara noticed him holding onto the framed picture in shock. “Wanted to put that on my desk.” He wasn’t able to tell him that he simply missed him so he made a physical copy of the picture to frame it.

“Of course, I’m a sight to behold, you need me for motivation while working right?” Ouma tried to hide how flustered he actually is “Ah! This reminds me of something, what happened to the black box?” Running away as always.

Saihara looked a bit surprised at that question, he hasn’t thought about that box for a while. “I got rid of it.” Well, more like decided to leave it when he was moving. 

Ouma looked confused as to why he'd do that so he explained: “The box itself only held on to stuff from the past, so I decided that maybe it’s time to let go.”

“B-but the albums!” Ouma complained, “I wanted to see Shu-chan in a tux again!”

Saihara ignored that last part, obvious that he blushed because of it. “I do still have that album, people prefer to have every picture digital nowadays but I like being able to hold onto those memories physically.”

The album was found in one of the boxes and Ouma asked if he can look through it, this time with his permission. The raven smiled and agreed, leading to them looking at the photos Saihara had picked. 

The detective, with Ouma and the album on his lap, talked about the memories connected to some of the photos, and the leader keenly listened with a smile.

What surprised the purple head (when it honestly shouldn't cause it’s common sense) was that some of the empty pages from last year were filled with memories, and he was in some of them. 

It all started with that picture he took of the two of them before he had to leave last year.

_“I want you to have something to remember me by!”_

He recalled his own words, looks like the picture served its purpose then. 

“Ah- I sent you that one!” Ouma said as he saw a picture of him and DICE in a very dead but beautiful mall “Who knew that you’d actually get a physical copy of it? Without anyone’s permission too, shame shame.” he teased but in reality, he was more than ok with it, it only proved to him that Saihara considered him and his family a part of his life and a memory to hold onto.

“Let's make more and more memories together Shu-chan.”

He looked turned his head to look at the detective but was surprised by a deep kiss as a response.

  
  


___________________

  
  


The detective and the leader checked the house out for the millionth time that day. 

“I can’t believe we are done.” Saihara said in disbelief, they have been working nonstop for days and the house truly feels homey and complete now. Low aesthetic lights here and there, some colourful lights behind the TV in the living room, the carpets, the shelves filled with Saihara's books, there are finally curtains other than in the bedroom, the heaters make the whole place cozy compared to the cold outside. 

The house now looks alive, and Saihara loved it, definitely would lift his spirits up when Ouma and Himari leave. In a way, Ouma put a part of him in this house for Saihara when he’s not here. As if he’s saying “I’m right beside you, even when it might seem like I’m not.”

As the leader admired his work, Saihara surprisingly picked him up into a big hug and even spun him around until they both got dizzy and were laughing on the living room's carpeted floor. 

“Thank you, Kokichi-kun. I was confused about your enthusiasm to finish the house at first but now I realize it was because you wanted me to be happier.” He recalled mentioning how much he hated moving, feeling like he doesn’t have a temporary home. The place no longer felt dead and temporary, it felt like a house for the two of them. Even when it technically isn’t.

And even if Saihara was forced to move again in the future he wouldn't care as much anymore, because his definition of home had changed. Home was being by Ouma's side.

“Achoo!” Ouma sneezed when he tried to respond.

“Oh no, don’t tell me you got yourself sick- I told you not to work on the garden when it’s cold.”

“Supreme leaders don’t get sick, th-they’re far too powerful for such- ah-” he pinched his nose, willing the sneeze away. “See? All good.”

Saihara sighed and just picked him up to get him to bed.

“Shu-chaaaan but I wanted to stay up all night with youuu.” Saihara continued walking “Alright alright, but when my beloved gets sick I'm wearing a slutty nurse outfit while taking care of him as revenge.”

“Wh-” The detective's face burned bright red as he imagined that, and Ouma snickered. “I could drop you if I wanted to.” He warned.

“Nah, my Shu-bear wouldn’t do that~” He wasn’t wrong. 

After tucking the shorter man in bed he started whining about wanting Saihara with him, Saihara was planning to go through his emails in the office room and sort through the cases he wants to take on, but with Ouma grabbing the air and smirking at him through fake tears he decided to push his work aside and join his boyfriend. 

After all, his time with him was limited, unlike those emails that (mostly) can be responded to anytime. 

Ouma did end up getting sick, making Momota and Akamatsu unexpectedly come over to check on him. Despite Akamatsu having a flight the next day for another concert. 

The astronaut and the pianist were amazed the moment they entered the house, saying it gives off the feeling of a cozy home in the middle of a forest. Akamatsu appreciated the music notes drawn in some places, while Momota appreciated the stars. 

The meeting between the sick Ouma and the two, were as dramatic as you'd expect it to be. 

"I... If I don't make it, bury me with my games..."

"No Ouma-kun! Don't say that!" Akamatsu held onto his hand. 

"Don't give up! You gotta fight the pain like a man!" Momota held onto his other one. 

Saihara opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. What in the world were they doing, does he want to know? 

Birds of a feather flock together, he guessed. 

After they were gone the boy fell back asleep, his face flushed from the fever. Ouma has once said to him that he could handle pain _reeeeaally_ well, but after having been in a relationship for a year he discovered that statement was entirely false. He really hated being in pain, and from the looks of it, stomach pain was his worst enemy. 

With Saihara's nursing skills, Ouma had recovered in no time and was back to running around and jumping everywhere. Saying the winter’s temperature is nothing for a leader like him and that they should go out on more dates. 

Saihara had agreed to going out at first, it was a lot of fun hanging out with Himari and Tsumiki, or Momota and Akamatsu (And occasionally the astronaut's girlfriend who Ouma claims she wanted him dead.) but even though he treasures every moment with the leader, he still loved being alone with him and so far that has only happened in the house. 

So they decided to start off simple, seeing a movie together. 

And it went, oh so horribly wrong. 

“Did they hurt you? Where did they touch you? What did they say? How did they look like? Those fuckers I swear I'll catch them and I will-”

Ouma was genuinely shocked as he tried to calm his boyfriend down “Woah, mister detective cursing when we’re not getting it on? Colour me surprised.” Saihara's look went right into his soul, he has never seen him so angry “Okay bad timing for that kind of joke.” He admitted, Saihara still searching his body for any injuries. 

Akamatsu did go along with her plan to make people get off Saihara’s back by spreading rumors that he was seeing someone, she didn’t post any picture of Ouma or information as to who it might be, but the internet was creepy as hell and set eyes on the leader almost immediately. They did see them together before when they were stalked out of nowhere and had to change locations. 

They also found his social media accounts, his MeTube channel, and he almost became as famous as the detective despite not even being in London (Where ‘The Prince’ was mostly known anyway.)

But surprisingly the fanbase has been supportive towards the detective and his boyfriend ever since speculations were made about their long distance love. Even calling them the cutest couple and supporting Ouma’s channel, actually translating his videos. A lot were attracted to his personality and DICE’s. 

That’s why Saihara had been so shocked to see that Ouma was actually attacked by some of them.

He knew how much his boyfriend hated being squeezed by so many people, it wasn’t like he was uncomfortable around them but he liked being able to actually breathe instead of being squished. So he told the purple head to wait for him while he gets them tickets and looked away for one second.

Ouma was on his phone, stealing internet from Saihara’s phone again when he heard something he can clearly understand now. Unlike him from a year ago who was struggling so much with English (he was still learning, but at least understands what “significant other” means this time.)

_“Are you kidding me, he’s going out with that twat?”_

_“Tell me about it, all these pretty girls and he picks a rat from the streets.”_

_“But the prince belongs to everyone! We can’t just let him get away with this!”_

He decided he had heard enough as he scoffed and looked at them dead on, “To everyone? What is he, some video game console in a family of four?” He said in English, and they were shocked that he even understood what they were saying and at the same time didn’t look very pleased by his words.

“He deserves someone better than you!”

Ouma’s laugh struck fear into the four prince detective fans.

 _‘Bold of you to assume that I don’t already know that’_ , he thought.

After that loud laugh that attracted the attention of some people around them his face went neutral, and he can see them all break into a cold sweat. Very weak for creepers who tried to stand ground a second earlier. “Let me ask you this, if you really claim to love this ‘Prince’ of yours, why do you treat him as some object? Not to mention…” His face went dark and sadistic “Are you even acknowledging how he feels about this? You are soooo in denial, that it’s just laughable really.”

One of them actually ticked at his words and aimed to hit him, unfortunately for him, Ouma dodged it easily making him punch the wall behind him instead. He didn’t anticipate any of them would have the nerve to try and harm him at a public place but life is always full of surprises, even shitty ones like these.

Someone screamed when the guy tried to hit Ouma, making everyone turn to see the commotion and some security guards run to the scene.

Three women and a man ran away and disappeared into the crowd, and all of a sudden all eyes were on him. He smiled at them with a “Sorry but the show’s over~” they looked worried and in confusion as to what just happened, but all of a sudden they saw the well-known detective prince himself push through the crowd with two security guards.

“Kokichi!” 

After they saw them talking in Japanese, and with how worried and angry Saihara looked as he inspected the man, whoever recognized the ‘prince’ could piece together what happened.

Well, that was one way to officially come out about your boyfriend in public, it was all speculations at first but now it was confirmed.

The shits basically ruined the date, Saihara was anxious and protective as hell. He wouldn’t let Ouma out of his sight for even a second and had him as close as possible at all times. Not even DICE was this protective over him.

“Shuichi, you think someone can actually hurt me? I dodged that attack you know.” Ouma said when they got home and Saihara finally relaxed now that they weren’t outside.

“But what if you didn’t, what if the bastard had a knife? I-if something happens to you I-” he put both hands in his hair “and because of _me._ ”

He always blamed himself for everything.

Ouma smiled warmly and stood on his tiptoes to reach the taller’s hands and bring them down, holding onto them. “Hey, I was the one that aggravated them, would you say it’s my fault they attacked?”

“N-no!”

“Then isn’t it a stretch to be yours?”

The detective fell silent and rested his head on the shorter’s shoulder, it seems he always did that to calm himself down with the other’s presence. “They were caught thanks to you, it probably won’t happen again.”

“How can you be so sure?” Saihara asked onto his shoulder.

“Really mister detective? You just showed them what happens when you mess with the prince’s boyfriend! The prince himself will catch you and show you hell.” He chuckled “Also I may or may not have scared the shit out of them, you should’ve seen their faces.”

“Alright… but always stay by my side when we are in this city, I don’t want that happening again.”

“Nishishi, where else would I ever be? I feel soooo safe when I’m with my buff detective’s side.”

“Buff? That makes it sound like you mean the opposite.” Saihara pulled away from the purple head’s shoulder, lifting his chin up to kiss him. Despite it lasting only a couple of seconds, Ouma’s knees went weak. “Let’s go change instead of standing at the doorway like this.”

“Mhm, I want to sit in front of the TV with my beloved and watch something to make me forget the disaster we just watched.”

“You didn’t like it?”

“Of course I didn’t! The bad guys won, it was horrible.”

They continued chatting as they walked, feeling safe at home.

They might have to suffer a lot in the future with similar incidents, or with how far away their homes are, but that was never something they considered would get in the way of their feelings. 

Perhaps it was like… A soulmate connection between them, one that they had built up on their own. They would stay by each other’s side (even when they physically can’t) for a very long time, and one day they won’t have to suffer through the pain of separation anymore and live together. 

But for now, though they were content with what they have.

  
  


___________________

  
  


Like any normal couple, the detective and the leader still had their mishaps here and there. Small fights, but nothing too serious. They once got into a fight from what originally started as an argument on who loved who more and Saihara discovered that Ouma actually still doubts his love because he still believes that no one can love him. But it ended well, with Saihara promising that he will do his best to prove it to him. And maybe that by itself proved it to the supreme leader. 

When Akamatsu was told about the origin of that fight she started laughing, but that’s only because she didn’t know the full story. And admittedly… it did sound silly.

Ouma had a bunch of trust issues creating locks all over his heart, he was still a huge puzzle and it was Saihara who took on the mystery of that man. As a detective, he never bored him, and one by one he took down his barriers. They might have to go through a lot of things for it, but that’s just how any relationship goes. Learning about each other and supporting each other till the end, giving love and getting love in return. 

And it wasn’t only Saihara who kept learning more and more about the other either, Ouma did as well. Despite knowing most of the details about his past, he learned about how inside of the man he still suffered from that anxiety of how he looks under people’s eyes. Still not exactly recovered from it and the 'detective prince' title didn’t make it any better, having eyes of strangers on him at all times, thinking he’s an angel sent from above or some fraud that doesn’t deserve all this attention. No wonder he hated it so much. 

The leader one day talked to him about it. Instead of Saihara cornering him like usual for his lies, like a police officer catching a thief, it was Ouma who was doing it this time. He told him about how he knows that feeling, the purple head has tried so hard to not be weak anymore and created the personality of who he would hate the most to drive everyone away. He lied so much about himself to the point he doesn’t know what’s true about him and what’s a lie to that day. 

But that’s okay because both of them don't need to change. There is nothing wrong with hating having eyes on him, Saihara doesn't need to try so hard to be more and more confident and pretend he’s totally okay with all that popularity. 

Because Ouma may not know what about him is the truth or a lie he made for his fabricated personality, but he does know that he loves Saihara Shuichi. 

And Saihara Shuichi shouldn't change, just like he told him earlier that he doesn’t need to stop his lies for him, he loved him the way he is, and so did Ouma. 

Ouma got showered with kisses from a crying Saihara after that.

So yes, they have gone through arguments, and hard conversations, but it has always ended up growing their love for each other more.

But it was a month after their engagement when they had their first _war._ A very… Peculiar one at that.

It all started when Ouma was moving out of DICE's new house, leaving the building in the forest was rough but after things in Japan started to not look good in terms of money and employment they had to travel abroad for them to be able to still support the family. And where to go other than your leader's boyfriend's city? Now they lived in a huge house that fit all of them, and for once they actually weren't wanted by the police. (Still called each other by codenames online and on the phone from habit.) Everyone had jobs, were learning English, and Himari was in high school caught up with everything she missed while she was sick.

Saihara really admired DICE, they have all went through so much as children and decided to stick together to be strong. They might not be blood-related, but it doesn’t matter at all to them, they were still family and that’s that. 

After knowing the story behind the organization, his admiration and love towards Ouma grew stronger. And he understood him and his personality better, they were still learning more about each other every day but Saihara was very certain that he wanted the cute man to be a part of his life for as long as he's alive. He wanted to always be by his side, which is why he had proposed. 

When Ouma was moving out to live with Saihara he activated his fake waterworks “I’m sorrrryyyy but I have to stay close to my beloved!” he wailed as his family in front of him had expressions that practically said, “perish”. Except for Himari who was holding laughter. 

“You never even lived in this house, idiot.” Nakamura stated, giving him the harshest fake look of them all. And it was true, ever since they all traveled Ouma was never in the house, always climbing into Saihara's windows and cuddling the detective in his sleep.

Ouma’s face switched to annoyance in the blink of an eye at that statement, “Hey! Respect your leader!” they started throwing hands at each other like kids. 

Saihara stepped from beside the moving bags and broke the two boys apart by hooking his arm around his fiancé’s waist then pulling him to his side “I hope you guys don’t mind me stealing your leader, I will make sure he visits often.”

Everyone’s eyes softened significantly, they were always fond of the detective after all. Who isn’t? 

“We don’t mind at all.” said Miyabi, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he’s in a pain in the ass. Please take him.” said Naito, smirking at the frozen Ouma.

Saihara chuckled and looked down at his future husband, sensing his silence. The shorter boy’s eyes were wide as saucers and face flushed red. The man was so shocked, that if he was a CRT monitor, you would hear a windows shut down the moment he felt those hands on his waist. When Saihara proceeded to lock his hand with his, he snapped back to reality and looked up to meet the cutest smile directed at him. Ouma.exe will stop functioning at this rate.

He faked a cough, trying to gather back his composure and looked back at DICE while still holding Saihara’s hand “You all are so mean! I bet you love my fiancé more than me!” he wailed again and the others just rolled their eyes. 

“Maaaaan, our leader is an actual kid.”

“What to do…”

“Hey Youta, how about you take over.” 

“Would be my pleasure.”

“Oi! I’m right here y'know!”

Saihara watched his soulmate run around after his family, everyone laughing and faking screams. Even Himari teased him and got chased after at some point, it was really nice to see her healthy as ever. And because this is DICE, someone brought in water guns into the equation. The raven yelped and took the bags and boxes before they would get damaged, he excused himself and practically ran outside the house.

He looked back at the house with a smile, it was nice to see how fast they have settled down in their new home. As long as you’re with those who are important to you nothing can stand in your way, huh? Saihara definitely knows that feeling.

This made him think back to Ouma’s reaction to his proposal, the shorter man frozen beyond belief as his doe violet eyes stared at him with stars that slowly got drowned in rain. His rosy cheeks getting darker and getting stained by actual tears. Saihara may have freaked out a bit, but he still found it very adorable… 

_Finally, their rings can be the same colour._

Smiling at the memory, he went back to the SUV. Easily getting the bags and boxes inside, Momota’s training really helped him get fit and he owed a lot to him. He took a mental note to thank the astronaut later.

When he closed the boot with a thud, he heard the door to the house burst open _“Where’s my husbando?!”_ Ouma emerged from the door, with his hat and cloak, all drenched, and with the most complicated water gun Saihara has ever seen, DICE were behind him hiding and laughing even though they were in the same state as their leader. 

The purple head ran to Saihara and pointed the gun to his heart, “Hands up you're under arrest!” he raised his arms as told, smiling all the while. 

“And what am I being arrested for?” 

“Theft! You stole my pure maiden heart! How dare you!”

DICE watched everything and burst laughing, even Hayata was smiling, and Miyabi and Takagi were chuckling. 

“Wow Kichi!” Yamane said, baffled. 

Nishimoto whistled then cupped his hands like a microphone “Spicy!” 

Ouma turned around to glare at them then turned back to Saihara “Your punishment is to take me home! I’m freezing.” Saihara raised an eyebrow and took a better look at his fiancé, it was currently Summer so the purple head was wearing a white shirt and shorts to reflect the heat instead of absorbing it, the downside of that is that when drenched he could… 

He coughed, glad that Ouma was wearing a cloak, and put his hand over Ouma’s and lowered down the gun “You will get sick if we wait till we get home, I think you should change here.” He walked closer to hold the sides of the cloak and wrapped it around a confused Ouma, then carried him princess style back into DICE’s ‘new hideout’. 

The nine members kept cheering until the two boys went upstairs, when they disappeared from sight the group started talking amongst each other. 

“Woah, who knew Kokichi would get so lucky!” 

“Need me a man like that.”

“They are heading to boss’ previous room?”

“I think so, there were clothes he left there.”

“What if they do something together inside?”

Everyone went silent and turned to Yamane “wh-what, I mean… Kichi’s clothes are wet and when white clothes are wet can’t you see under?” she shifted nervously under everyone’s gazes.

“I knew Airi was a closet pervert!” Nishimoto started laughing and the others followed him.

“I’m a romantic, not a pervert! You can’t tell me you guys didn’t think the same thing?” Yamane desperately tried to get herself out of the mess she dug up by mistake. 

“Ha! As if!” Naito laughed.

Toshikazu, who had lost some weight and was getting even better at speaking, went to his sister to comfort her. He put a hand on her shoulder, “Sorry Airi-san but that didn’t even cross my mind.” the girl just admitted defeat by deflating in such a dramatic manner making everyone laugh more, and while smiling Himari went to help her up from the ground.

“Wait,” Deuce realized something and everyone looked at him “I don’t think there are towels in Kokichi’s room…”

“Oh no.” Both Nishimoto and Naito said at the same time.

“Youta, you’re the second in command.” Ace pointed out, hinting that he should be the one to get them towels.

“In your dreams, I would rather walk on eggs than expose myself to the danger of walking in an intimate moment.” Takagi simply replied.

“So you believe in Airi-san’s suggestion.” Miyabi said.

A moment of silence fell on the nine siblings.

“There should be a sacrifice.”

“Maybe we should just wait.”

“I think Saihara-kun is very gentlemanly he wouldn’t try anything here.”

“I hope he doesn’t ahaha.”

“I believe Saihara-kun wouldn’t but what about Kichi?”

“Oh my god, you’re right.”

“What are you guys talking about.” Their leader appeared with different clothes being carried by Saihara again, descending down the stairs. The all looked at him paler than usual “Damn, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” he looked at them amused as Saihara put him down, the man beside him looked too out of it to notice anything different.

“Hey Kichi-kun, what did you do to Saihara-kun?” Himari asked.

“Oh you know~”

At that reply everyone went _insane._

“OH MY GOD.” Naito held onto his ears, erasing that line from his memory.

“Airi was right???”

“Told you guys!”

Ouma got weirded out by those replies, “Okay, I have no idea what you guys were talking about and I don’t want to know.” he turned to look at Saihara and held his hand to break him out of the trance he was in “I only used him as a towel! Then he broke!”

Well, that explains why they didn’t call for anyone, and the wet patches all over the detective’s clothes.

The DICE members looked at each other.

“Ouchh…”

“Poor Saihara-kun.”

“How cruel.”

“I know right” Saihara finally spoke seeming to come back to reality then he pouted at Ouma beside him, taking his hand back to cross his arms. 

Ouma acted shocked and a bit hurt “It wasn’t that bad! You should feel honored that the great supreme leader of evil graced you with his body!”

“Too much information boss.” Nishimoto tried to make him stop.

“Indeed…” Himari quickly agreed and everyone nodded in agreement

Saihara sighed “You really are evil alright, let’s go home before I get to be the one with a cold.” Ouma and DICE watched Saihara as he bid them farewell and went outside. Clearly under the weather. 

Everyone turned to glare at their leader again for making their angel sad. “Heeey noww, I had my reasons.” the glares intensified “I’ll make it up to him or something!”

  
  


___________________

  
  


“Like the shining stars light the path whenever it’s dark, you keep on blinking at me! You never turn away from me in this vast glooooomy night sky!”

Saihara looked at his fiancé singing in the passenger seat, his English has improved so much compared to the day they met to the point he could even rap in fluent English. 

They left the house when the sun was setting after Ouma took half an hour faking dramatic goodbyes with DICE, now the sky has completely turned into a beautiful black, with no stars in sight due to the lights of the city. 

As they finally escaped the traffic, Saihara decided to turn off the AC and open the windows. It was hot during Summer but since it’s night time it shouldn’t be that bad. Not to mention Ouma trying not to show how much he’s freezing right now, he was always sensitive to the cold. It’s something Saihara has noticed over time. 

He felt eyes on him as he focused on the road, the song that was playing had ended and a much calmer and Japanese one started, with it the sounds of a piano filled the car. Ouma surprisingly didn’t sing along, and when Saihara took a glance to see what’s wrong the other quickly averted his eyes as if to hide the fact he was staring. He probably realized that Saihara turned off the AC for him, it was cute.

Saihara smiled softly and looked back at the road, and they continued their way home in comfortable silence.

_Being cute won’t save him from sweet revenge though._

  
  


___________________

  
  


“Ahhhh tsukaretaaa.”

Saihara watched his fiancé throw himself on their bed, sprawled like some kind of starfish. “Everything hurts help me Shu-chaaaan.”

He got no reply, so he opened one of his eyes to see what Saihara was doing. Only to sense some evil aura radiating from his fiancé as he just stood there glaring at him? He opened both eyes when he noticed him kneel over the bed. 

The taller boy crawled towards him and Ouma hurried to scoot backward (that half darkened face looks scary on him!) but then hit the headboard, he had no place to escape as he got pinned and kissed a bit too passionately than normal, it reminded him of that day where he appeared at Saihara’s door after months of not seeing each other. Whenever the raven pinned him on the bed and kissed him like this, it was seriously hard for Ouma to keep his composure and not practically beg the detective to give him more.

“Shuichi?” He asked, a bit surprised.

“What are you doing to me Kokichi…” He looked at the still shocked boy beneath him, who has started to writhe a bit by his low voice “You’re driving me crazy.” Ouma’s jaw hung open the moment he registered those words and his hands rose to cover his mouth from shock, he has done it this time, he broke his fiancé.

As Saihara inched closer to him Ouma instinctively closed his eyes, his heartbeat was so loud drumming in his ears that he wondered if Saihara could hear it too.

Then suddenly, Saihara backed away and Ouma felt the bed lift “Would you look at that? It’s almost time for the trailer we were waiting for.”

_Lie, definitely a lie. A very obvious one for Ouma to catch._

He casually took off his shirt “Get changed so we can watch the live stream together,” then he looked back at the statue on the bed, frozen like an iceberg “unless you want to be watching it without your comfy PJs.” And he just left the room.

Ouma stared, stared, and stared until his eyes burned and he remembered he needed to blink.

_Did Saihara just tease him?_

Get him all riled up then just left him hanging?

Ouma may have been too mean with teasing him too much, but that was to get him to break and make a move. Saihara, of course, had to be unpredictable and tease him back instead. Ouma wasn’t sure if he will be able to handle it though, if Saihara took too long there he was about to lock his legs and arms around the taller boy to bring him as close as possible.

He let out a string of curses as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Alright then if that’s how he wants to play then consider the leader in, two can play this game. Let’s see who breaks first. He didn’t want war, but he didn’t start it.

  
  


___________________

  
  


And so, the unspoken ‘war’ commenced. The detective and the supreme leader catching each other off guard, with teasing and flirting, sometimes in private and sometimes in public.

It lasted about a week before Ouma started playing, very dirty. Saying things such as “I-I don’t care about the competition anymore! I just want you to bend me over the kitchen counter and-” Saihara put a hand over his mouth before he can continue saying that sentence, then excused himself, knowing he would lose if he heard anymore.

But to the leader it wasn’t like Saihara was playing fair game either, the detective knew a lot of things that would get Ouma heated, catching him off guard with affection, hugging him from behind out of nowhere, breathing on his neck, chewing on his lower lip, overpowering him. He had used all of those in their latest 'battle' two weeks later which is what led to Ouma glaring daggers at everything the rest of the day.

As the two were watching a movie at home that night. Ouma felt _very_ frustrated to the point where he couldn’t focus on anything. He filled his mouth with a bunch of grape candy drops and absorbed all the sour sugar as he absentmindedly stared at the TV screen. The two idiots on TV (who did nothing to Ouma but are apparently victims to his frustration) kept dancing around each other like literal idiots. Ouma wasn't really interested in that shitty scene, and he knew Saihara wasn’t either, so without moving his head he watched the man from the corner of his vision. 

The boy was happily watching, hair reflecting blue from the only light source in the room, and mouth forming a slight smile. Tch, the liar, he was just happy for his revenge on Ouma earlier.

Okay, maybe he deserved it for messing with the detective while he was working on his office desk, but that’s his fault for looking so damn sexy while he’s working. His hair an actual mess as if he just woke up, and his t-shirt unbuttoned. 

He got the tables turned on him, and instead of it being Ouma teasing the detective, it was the detective teasing him with all his weaknesses.

It was unfair, like he wanted him to admit defeat right then and there, and honestly, he wished he did so this torture can be over.

He emptied the rest of the candy packet into his mouth and could tell Saihara was watching his every movement without showing it, Saihara was sitting on the couch like a normal human being would but Ouma was laying on it head resting on the armrest and legs laid over Saihara’s. He decided to take back his legs, retracting them from Saihara and the boy was still fixated on the screen. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like it one bit. 

Ouma then pushed himself forward resting on his knees crawling over to Saihara, who now turned his head towards him in confusion with a little “hm?”

He sat on the taller man's lap, blocking the screen from his vision. Now all Saihara could see would be him. 

“Um…” Saihara tried looking at the screen then looked back at him “I think this scene is important.” Good, looks like the detective is already flustered to the point he can’t come up with a good excuse to get Ouma off.

“Nu-uh, nothing about this movie is more important than me.”

Saihara visibly gulped and his brows furrowed “...What exactly are you trying to do?”

Violet eyes darkened rather ominously “If you refuse to give in, then I’ll force you to give in.”

“Wha- mph!”

Ouma practically attacked Saihara’s lips, using his surprise as a chance to invade his mouth with his tongue. Saihara’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands instinctively made their way to the familiar spot on Ouma’s hips. 

The intense grape flavour exploded in Saihara’s mouth as the boy on top of him dominated the kiss, even catching Saihara’s tongue between his lips and sucking, making a low groan radiate from his chest. 

Ouma backed away letting Saihara breathe for a second before licking the boy's lips like a cat and claiming them again, Saihara's grip on his hips tightened and he saw his eyelashes rise from his cheeks to reveal the gold underneath. 

The leader was already left out of breath, but the moment their eyes met during his actions he felt something has punched him in the gut. He had successfully ignited something in the other man, it was obvious from the glowing rim in his eyes around the pitch black dilated pupils. 

He backed away a bit from shock, letting both of them finally breathe.

“Kokichi…” The boy finally spoke up, voice a bit rough “I don’t think you’re going to like it if you continue…” he said between pants, looking up at him with those glowing hazy eyes. Ouma admired his work, he made Saihara a mess in a matter of minutes and damn didn't he look hot with that messy hair and glint of lust in his eyes.

Ouma rested his forehead onto Saihara's, his body feeling heavy and a bit exhausted “Regret isn’t a word in the Kokichi dictionary. _Give in, Shuichi._ ” he commanded, affectionately looking at the ignited gold with his mischievous violet.

Saihara, knowing better, leaned until their lips were inches apart and muttered “We’ll see about that.” before wrapping his arms around Ouma and closing the distance.

This time it was Saihara who was in control. Ouma suddenly found himself laying on the couch with Saihara contacting his entire being and practically having his way with him.

There was no place on his body that wasn't touching the raven above him, hands entangled in his hair, legs twitching but wrapped around his torso, Saihara's hands making direct contact with the skin underneath his shirt. 

Saihara's mouth then stopped torturing Ouma’s lips in favor of torturing his sensitive neck, a hand moving downwards touching the skin under his shorts. Every sound in the room was blurred out beyond recognition, his blood going crazy and single-handedly raising the room temperature despite the low setting AC in the corner of the room trying its hardest to fight off the humid heat of summer. 

He melted as Saihara suddenly pumped his tongue in his mouth, making the boy mewl and cling onto him like a lifeline. Ouma was on fire and Saihara showed no signs of stopping. Was he going to regret this? Hell no, he’s in heaven.

He honestly didn't understand how this came to be, Ouma's attempt to make Saihara make a move turned into some competition to see who will give in first, making him frustrated as hell in the process. Even now they are playing games together, though it's entirely different because instead of moving pieces, flipping cards, or rolling dice this time the game had the other filthily sliding his tongue against Ouma's. 

Saihara backed off and watched the flushed to the neck, dazed Ouma under him. The raven looked clearly happy and about to start laughing any second. “Alright now back to the movie-”

"N-no!" Ouma wrapped his legs tightly around the other man as he tried to get up, making the purple head gasp while the raven hissed thanks to a certain friction "Don't you fucking dare stop now or I-" he tried to sound firm, commanding, like a leader, but ended up sounding desperate towards the end.

Saihara's eyes widened a bit, it didn't seem like he was acting. 

"Please, Aishiteru, play with me more!" Ouma whined, but then realized his words and froze.

Saihara froze as well.

_Aishiteru._

I love you, but it is way more intimate and serious to the point even married couples in Japan have trouble saying it.

Eyes widened as he felt his heart go crazy. Overwhelmed with affection at the boy grinning nervously beneath him. Waiting for his response, and his brain probably running all over the place thinking that Saihara definitely doesn’t feel that strongly about him and he messed up.

The detective didn’t even need to think twice. He told Ouma that he will prove to him that he really does love him and he will do just that.

“Watashi mo aishiteimasu.” He intertwined his left hand with Ouma’s right one, holding it tightly as he laced his right hand in Ouma’s hair and raised his head to kiss him. “Itsumo anata o aishimasu.”

He wondered if he went too far, as the man beneath him started tearing up, but when he got hugged so tightly he concluded that he was just happy.

“It’s not a force of the world, no trickery, no manipulation, no brainwashing, and no ghosts holding you at gunpoint, right?” Ouma shakily asked.

“Definitely not.” Saihara chuckled “I mean what I say, do you finally believe me now?”

Ouma looked off to the side with an adorable smile, and that was all that Saihara needed as an answer. 

"But you need to do one more thing for me if you really love me."

"Hm?"

"Give in already and let me win!" He whined as he pressed their bodies close again. His arms looping around Saihara's shoulders to pull him closer. 

“Oh, eager are we?” Saihara said with an innocent smile, he just can never look anything other than an angel sent from above. 

“Sh-shut up and just do as I say!” he pulled the detective so that he can't see his red face, but that made it so that Saihara's next words went straight into his ears.

“Sure thing, _leader._ ” Ouma always loved and found it adorable when Saihara would follow his orders, but in this situation, he turned even redder if that’s somehow possible, while the taller man laughed a bit at his reaction. 

“Ugh, meanie, I'm taking back my confession.”

  
  


___________________

  
  


_“So, you two still having that mysterious competition of yours or what?”_

_The detective and the leader came to a halt at the astronaut’s words. Saihara was holding and drinking from a coffee cup with one hand and holding Ouma’s hand in the other, choked on his poor coffee._

_“Competition? What competition? I have no idea what competition you’re talking about.” Ouma said with a smile, patting Saihara’s back. The smile on the leader’s face can also be read as ‘What the fuck, how do you know about that.’_

_“Are you serious? You think we didn’t notice the literal sparks between you two whenever you locked eyes, it felt like I was watching rivals trying to one-up each other.”_

_“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who picked up on those weird vibes.” Akamatsu let out a relieved sigh. “It seems like everything is good now but yesterday Ouma-kun, you were drinking Panta as if it was water while radiating the anger in Bartók’s String Quartet No. 4, it was worse with that creepy smile of yours. I thought you two were fighting for a moment.”_

_“Aww concerned for us? We’re good don’t worry~” Ouma smiled, happy they didn’t know the details of what that war was about. Saihara, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato, his neck would break if he twisted it any further trying to hide from Akamatsu and Momota’s gazes._

_Akamatsu suddenly appeared in front of him and Saihara’s grip on the coffee almost disappeared from surprise, “Ohhh I see.” She said with a knowing smile, returning back to where she was walking._

_“No, you don’t see shit.” Ouma said as he pulled Saihara closer, away from Akamatsu’s grin and stuck his tongue out at her. Momota was confused as always. “So how’re things going with your illegal boyfriend?” He diverted the topic and Akamatsu was not amused._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this before I changed my mind from embarrassment... r e g r e ts
> 
> I wrote the "War" part last year, so if it seems like the writing is different than the rest of the fic you know why, I did try to improve it as much as I can!
> 
> That last scene was in italics cause it’s kinda like a bonus scene. Like after the movie credits? Idk XD
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this fic! It’s kind of insane to think that there is anyone who would read this whole mess, till now I’m having a hard believing it, and an even harder time believing I’ve written all this. I’ve only done huge oneshots in the past, making a multi-chaptered fic is kinda shocking for me. WELL there’s a first time for everything. 
> 
> I’d like to give a special thank you to my darling Hassie, my rabbit, thank you so much for being with me through all this, I would have never finished this without your support ;; and Rei-sama, the reason this fic even exists, bless you and your AU I hope you ended up liking this fanfic I made for it XD Can’t believe a joke ended up with me making a uhh… how many words does this fic have lmao.
> 
> And a thank you of course, to freakin Kazutaka Kodaka, you chaotic man, these children belong to him in the end and some authors tend to forget that. (I remember back in the fanfiction.net days people would put disclaimers that the characters in the fic don't belong to them, wonder what happened to that-)
> 
> Will I write more? I write often when I’m bored, just don’t post them but since I already started posting... Yea! why not? I don’t promise anything for how frequent it would be though XDD
> 
> **Thanks again for reading! I’ll see you guys later!**

**Author's Note:**

> More information about the fic can be found on my tumblr blog @natsumiheart! There I will also notify whenever a chapter is posted with a preview, and notes about said chapter under the cut.


End file.
